


Lost Boy

by lovelyumbrella



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Violence, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Consent Under Glamour, Demon Jung Wooyoung, Demons, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fae & Fairies, Fae folk, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Incubus Jung Wooyoung, M/M, Porn With Plot, Protective Choi San, Self-Lubrication, Top Choi San, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 55,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyumbrella/pseuds/lovelyumbrella
Summary: But aside from his attraction to Wooyoung, San also wanted answers. This was a world completely foreign to him; something he hadn’t ever thought could have existed. And he wanted to know more. He wanted to see the world Wooyoung lived in, the one that humans weren’t even aware of. It was exciting as well as terrifying, and San had only caught a glimpse of it.********When San helps a passed-out Wooyoung in an alley, he instead finds himself caught up in the hidden world of Fae Folk and supernatural creatures. Yet, perhaps more fascinating than magic is the enigmatic and enthralling Incubus he finds himself utterly drawn to.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 74
Kudos: 292





	1. I'm An Incubus, Dipshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey I'm here with a late Halloween fic!  
> I watched a video about Succubi/Incubi and was inspired with smut! But of course, it turned into a whole plot!
> 
> The chapters will be fairly long, so updates will be slower (sowwy!)
> 
> The plot is based super loosely on "Lost Girl," which I never watched but was in the same room when my mom watched it.

Once upon a time, Choi San loved clubbing. He loved the overpriced fruity drinks, the smell of sweat and sex and booze permeating the crowd, the way the bass reverberated in his bones, the feel of another person’s body grinding up against his. He had loved all of these things and more, but now, he had simply grown tired of it. Ever since he was dumped by the person he thought he would go on to marry, San hated clubs. That was where he had met Wooseok in the first place. Clubs had once been a sacred place for him, as it was where he had encountered who he thought was his soulmate. But alas, Wooseok had broken off their two year relationship to travel and sleep with other men and women (presumably; what else did “find yourself” mean?).

So, San hated clubbing now. But his best friends -who had ditched him to probably grind on the dance floor- had dragged him here, claiming that six months was long enough to get over someone and that San “needed to get laid.” Which may be valid considering San hadn’t had sex since his break up and he was a touch moody- his hands could only do so much. Even so, San didn’t feel up to hooking up with a random stranger, though many had tried already this evening. San knew he was good-looking – it was simply a fact at this point, attracting men and women alike (though he had a preference for the former). But so far, as he leaned against the bar nursing his drink, no one had really caught his attention.

Until a black-haired boy knocked the air from his lungs.

He was wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt that hugged his smaller form so tightly San wondered if he had just painted his skin. It was low-cut, revealing his collarbones and some of his shoulders, but stopped short of his belly button at the hem. He had low-riding black skinny jeans with his hipbones just jutting out at the top and accentuating his thick thighs and ass. He was wearing fine silver bracelets on his wrists and a deep red choker, a small cross dangling from the center. But even with his obviously-planned outfit, what truly drew San to the mystery boy was his face.

His eyes had heavy eyeliner and dark eyeshadow, making his irises stand out even more against his golden skin. His bangs were long and straightened, curtaining his gorgeous eyes every now and then as if to give him a means of avoiding eye contact. He had bright red lip gloss on his pouty lips and just a hint of glitter spread on his high cheekbones. Several silver hoops and chains dangled from his ears and San didn’t doubt they jingled if there wasn’t music blasting over the crowd. He had clearly put most of his effort into his makeup and accessories, but San could tell underneath it that the boy was beautiful regardless.

His eyes followed the dark-haired beauty as he gracefully slid up to the bar a few feet away, leaning on it as he waited. Whether it was a bartender or a friend, San wasn’t sure at first. The boy blew air that San couldn’t hear between his cherry lips, looking a touch bored and impatient. He glanced around the bar, slowly scanning before he locked eyes with San, who startled with being caught. But instead of looking annoyed or averting his gaze, he cocked a grin, giving a wink that was more cute than flirty.

When San smiled back, trying to be more genuine than creepy, the boy pushed off the bar and headed his way, much to his panic. San inhaled deeply, running a hand through his parted hair before straightening his button down, hoping that the top four buttons weren’t too much but maybe they weren’t enough as well. Was his makeup still good? He wasn’t sweating too much but he had no way of-

“Hey,” the boy called over the music, sidling beside San against the bar. Up close, he was even more breathtaking.

“H-hey,” San stammered before clearing his throat. The boy grinned wide at San’s demeanor.

“Do you mind if I wait for my friend with you?” he asked, leaning closer to be heard over the music. His voice, despite being loud, was still soft and airy. “You’re the only person who doesn’t look like they’re going to slip something into my drink when I’m not looking.”

“Well, that’s definitely a first,” San chuckled, forcing himself to relax. “Is that your go-to line?”

“Only for guys who look like they have a triple-digit IQ,” Wooyoung huffed, rolling his eyes. “Would you prefer me asking if you come here often or some other cheesy line?”

“Not really. It’s nice to know a pretty face like yours also has a mind behind it,” San flirted, falling into their back-and-forth easily enough.

“Aww, you think I’m pretty?” the boy winked, grinning cockily.

“I wouldn’t have been staring if I didn’t think so.”

The two stared at each other for a moment. The boy bit his lip, leaning closer to San.

“I’m Wooyoung,” he said so softly San almost didn’t hear.

“San.”

“Well, San, what brings you to this fine establishment tonight?”

San hesitated, opting to instead take a drink from his glass before sighing. “My friends think I need to get laid.”

“Oh?” Wooyoung arched a brow. “But you don’t?”

“This just isn’t my scene anymore.” He shrugged, not wanting to tell Wooyoung why and get into all his angsty bullshit. “What about you?”

“Not too dissimilar from you. Like I said, I’m waiting on a friend currently.” Wooyoung sighed. “But he’s taking longer than I thought. Leave it to him to actually find a decent lay.”

San laughed, realizing that much like himself, Wooyoung had been ditched for sexual escapades. The other boy blinked at him, pouting his lips.

“Why’s that so funny?” he huffed.

“My friends ditched me, too,” San said, grinning. He glanced at the crowd before pointing. “Those two giants grinding on each other? That’s them.”

“Well, at least _they’re_ having fun,” Wooyoung gave San a light shove, playfully. “You’re just over here sulking.”

“I’m having fun now that you’re keeping me company,” San said quietly, leaning into Wooyoung’s space.

“For someone who said this wasn’t his scene,” Wooyoung replied, reaching up to play with the collar of San’s shirt, “you sure act like it is.”

“I used to be much more promiscuous. Not ashamed to say that.”

“What made you stop?”

San hesitated before shrugging. “Guess I just got older.”

“What, is twenty-six the new forty?” Wooyoung huffed, teasingly.

“I’m barely twenty-three, thank you very much.” San acted offended while Wooyoung’s jaw dropped.

“No way! You’re that young?”

“Are you saying I look old?” San arched a brow as Wooyoung flushed.

“N-no! You just have such a mature vibe about you!”

“Sounds like you’re saying I’m old.”

Wooyoung laughed, high-pitched and loud as he slapped San’s shoulder, whining. “That’s not what I said!” He then leaned in, gaze flirtatious once more. “Besides, I like older men.”

“Oh?” San mirrored Wooyoung’s action, their faces centimeters apart. “You do seem like the type to prey on men for their money and free drinks.”

“I’m hurt,” Wooyoung huffed, though there was no real force behind it. “It’s not my fault they think a few drinks will get me underneath them.”

“Then what does?” San asked lowly, feeling the air around them thicken.

“It definitely helps if they can form a sentence with more than seven syllables and don’t try so excessively to impress me,” Wooyoung muttered, eyes fixated on the skin San’s shirt was revealing. His gaze moved back up at San’s face, his eyes hooded and pupils dark. “Along with having the most gorgeous face in the club.”

While San may have not come along with the intention of going home with someone, he suddenly felt extremely enticed to. Wooyoung was looking up at him from beneath his lashes, a slight flush on his high cheeks that made him look much more innocent than his previous words. Wooyoung parted his lips to speak, but before he did he glanced behind San and grinned.

“Hey, Yeosang!” he called, waving. San turned to see an _ethereal_ blonde boy coming towards them, adjusting his white blouse.

“Wooyoungie?” He blinked, glancing between the two. “You’re still here? I told you to-“

“Yah! You think I’d leave while you’re fucking around?” Wooyoung huffed, pulling his hand away from San to shove his friend. San lamented the loss of their proximity as Wooyoung and Yeosang bantered. As much as he wanted to continue chatting and flirting with Woo, he felt as though the moment had passed. His fears were confirmed as Wooyoung gave him a weak smile.

“Sorry, Sannie, but now that Yeosang’s here, I think we’re gonna go.”

San tried his best to not seem disappointed. “No problem. I should probably go find my friends, anyway.”

Wooyoung smiled as he turned, glancing over his shoulder. “See you around, Mountain.”

San waved to the two, leaving his watered down drink at the bar to find his friends as they walked towards the exit. Part of him wondered if maybe he should’ve asked for Wooyoung’s number. He had thought they clicked really well, but maybe Wooyoung _did_ just want someone safe to wait with until his friend came back. Which was a nice compliment, San had to admit, but it didn’t help boost his sexual confidence all that much.

This was why he disliked clubbing these days; unless he just wanted an easy fuck, San felt disheartened more often than not.

Thanks to his friends being horrifically tall, he found them rather quickly. They were near the edge of the dance floor, the space between it and the walls occupied with more flirting pairs. It was darker over here, the purpose clearly to ensure couplings with one another. He sighed, feeling more down than when he had first arrived.

“You good?” the brown-haired man asked, pulling away from the tall blonde. “You seem way sadder now.”

“I’m all right, Mingi-ah,” San muttered, his voice clearly betraying his words. “Just… really not a fan of clubbing anymore.”

“Maybe you should dance with us!” the blonde chirped.

“Yunho’s right,” Mingi said with a smile. “Let loose! Don’t focus on whether or not you can get laid. Just let it happen!”

San forced a weak smile, not wanting to ruin his friends’ moods. He had thought that maybe Wooyoung was interested and had done his best to flirt without being too pushy, but it felt like San was just too rusty for club hook-ups. He decided to not tell them about the pretty boy and instead followed them deeper into the crowd, wanting to lose himself in the music. He enjoyed dancing, even if he was alone, but it was fun to dance alongside Mingi and Yunho as well.

As he instead let his mind go numb, his body moving of its own accord, San began to feel better. The thrumming of the bass beneath his skin was a feeling he had truly missed, it would seem. He flowed with the music effortlessly, spurred on by his friend’s cheers and giving them his own. His mood began to lift as he danced and laughed alongside his friends.

At least, until he glanced through the crowd and saw a familiar face. San’s stomach dropped as he watched Wooyoung grind up on another man, giving a smirk over his shoulder at his partner.

 _So, he had fucking lied and just wasn’t interested. That’s cool,_ San thought bitterly. He watched as Wooyoung turned to grab the man’s hand, leading him away. San whipped his head away from them, feeling foolish for his jealousy and hurt. He had barely spoken to Wooyoung – he had no claim or right to be upset with the boy finding someone to fuck. Perhaps it was just San’s own insecurities causing him to feel this way.

After forcing himself to try and dance for another ten minutes, however, he simply wasn’t feeling it anymore. There was no point in him being here if he was going to brood over his lack of sex prowess.

“Hey, I think I’m gonna go,” he told Yunho and Mingi, who were casually swaying to the music with drinks in their hands.

“Aww, really?” Yunho pouted. “You feeling okay?”

“Yeah!” San lied, forcing a smile. “I had a lot of fun. I’m just tired, you know?”

“Do you want us to come-“

“Nah, you kids stay,” San teased the two. “Have fun. Fuck in the bathroom maybe.”

“You don’t need to tell us twice,” Mingi laughed with a wink, causing Yuhno to slap his shoulder. San shuddered at the implication, but laughed anyway.

He waved to his friends, then began navigating his way through the sweaty crowd. Once or twice, someone tried to get his attention, but he brushed them off. He wasn’t in the mood for anything – he just wanted to go home, shower, and maybe cuddle a plushy. Just like every other Saturday for the past four months, it felt like.

San knew he needed to cope better and get over his breakup, and he knew his friends were trying. But forcing himself into sex felt like a scape goat instead of him confronting the problem head-on. Sure, he ached to be with someone intimately, even just for a night. It had been too long. But it also didn’t feel right. He wanted to move on from Wooseok properly, not just temporarily forget about him. San wanted to _be_ with someone- not just spend the night together.

As he stepped out of the exit, he breathed in the cool October air. It was refreshing and cleared his mind of the haze that filled the club. He gave a brief nod to the bouncer before turning and heading down the sidewalk. But as he came up on an alley way beside the club, a figure stormed out of it, bumping into San harshly.

“Fuckin’ move!” the man growled, storming past San back towards the club. He was muttering angrily under his breath as San watched him go, confused. It took a moment, but he quickly recognized him as the man Wooyoung had danced and left with.

Why was he returning so soon? Had Woo changed his mind and ditched the man, forcing him to sulk back to the club? As San pondered these things, he heard a weak voice from the dark alley.

“Fucking prick…”

San’s ears perked as he spun to look into the darkness. His eyes hadn’t yet fully adjusted, but he could make out a figure slowly standing before leaning against the brick wall of the adjacent building.

“Wooyoung?” he called, briskly walking into the alley. As he got closer, he saw the other boy leaning feebly, as though his legs were about to give out. San’s eyes widened, striding over and grabbing the boy’s torso just as he began to fall back to the ground. “Wooyoung! What’s wrong?”

“San?” he murmured, sounding like he was half-asleep. “Why’re you here?” His words were slurred as his body went limp.

“Oh, fuck!” San swore, kneeling to make sure Wooyoung didn’t hit the ground hard. He scanned the boy’s body, trying to see if he was injured in any way. There wasn’t any blood or distress in his outfit, which was good. Could he have been drugged? But why did the other man leave him then? He seemed pissed off when he had, which didn’t make sense if he had given something to Wooyoung.

None of it made any immediate sense to San, but he knew he needed to get help. He shook Woo, trying to get him to wake back up, even if just for a moment.

“Wooyoung?”

The boy’s face scrunched, his eyes opening just barely.

“Where do you live? Is Yeosang still in the club?”

He muttered something unintelligible, but when San shook him harder, he spoke up. ”Sangie went home… didn’t wanna wait up…” He started going limp again and San struggled to keep him awake.

“Wooyoung, I’m gonna call an ambulanc-“

“No…!” Wooyoung’s eyes opened wide, laced with fear. “No hospital…”

“We need to get you help!”

Wooyoung’s eyes drooped shut as he began murmuring once more. “… home with you…”

San blinked, confused. Was he wanting to go to San’s house _now_? Or was he lamenting not going home with him earlier? Either way, San was out of options. He didn’t want to leave Wooyoung here and he couldn’t call an ambulance. Yeosang had already left, which left San with one option (at least, the only option that Wooyoung seemed to have consented to).

With a deep sigh, San pulled out his phone, opening a transportation app. And despite everything he had thought when he had left the club, it appeared he wasn’t going home alone after all.

********

San had managed to get Wooyoung awake enough to maneuver him into the cab, then up the elevator to his apartment. He felt dirty the entire time, as though he were taking advantage of the boy, even though he had no intentions of such. Wooyoung was currently asleep on his couch, curled on his side as he slept. It had only been an hour since San had found him in the alley but he was getting more and more nervous as time passed. The boy didn’t have a cellphone in any of his pockets and no wallet; just some cash and a tin of mints. What if Yeosang went back to find Wooyoung and couldn’t find him? Would he call the police? Had someone seen San leading him to a cab?

He groaned, running a hand through his hair as he stood from his chair where he had been watching over the other. He made his way to the kitchen, hoping a cool drink would calm him down. As San downed the glass, he saw movement in his periphery. He looked to the couch to see Wooyoung sitting up slowly, looking around as he rubbed his eyes in a way that was undeniably adorable.

“Yeosang?” he murmured, groggily. “Where am I?”

“Hey,” San grabbed another glass and filled it with water. He walked over to Wooyoung, who blinked up at him owlishly.

“San?” he asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

“Y-yeah,” San mumbled, holding the glass tightly. “I, uh, found you almost passed out behind the club, remember?”

Wooyoung groaned, holding his head as he pinched his eyes shut. “Yeah, it’s coming back to me. That fucking asshole left me high ‘n dry back there.”

San bit his cheek at the mention of the other man before remembering the water. He held it out to Wooyoung. “Here, drink something. Might make you feel better.”

Wooyoung took his without a second glance, quickly downing it. He gasped as he pulled it away, handing it back and wiping his mouth. “Thanks.”

“What happened back there, Wooyoung?” San took a seat in the chair nearby, setting the glass on the coffee table as Wooyoung sat up properly on the couch. He was rubbing his neck, wincing.

“I went out back with that dickhead to suck him off, but he couldn’t get it up and stormed away.” Wooyoung told the story casually before huffing, rolling his eyes. “He acted like it was _my_ fault, too. What a douche.”

San had tensed up with annoyance at his story. Wooyoung _clearly_ knew how to pick them, it seemed. He was so focused on his jealousy that it took him a moment to register what Wooyoung had told him and his brow furrowed as he thought.

“Wait,” San began, slowly. “Why were you passed out then? If you two didn’t do anything, I mean.”

“Hm?” Wooyoung blinked at him as though the answer was obvious. After a moment his eyes widened and he choked, clearing his throat. “O-oh. I, uh, I guess I had had too much to drink, and… crouching down then standing up was too much for me and I got light-headed.” He laughed, nervously.

San narrowed his eyes. Wooyoung was being too suspicious and his story was… well, bullshit. “Seriously? You passed out for an hour because of the blood rushing to your head?”

“I’m anemic,” Wooyoung added quickly. “It happens sometimes.”

“Uh huh,” San huffed, leaning back and folding his arms. “If you don’t want to tell me the truth, then-“

“That is the truth!” Wooyoung blurted, pouting. “I’m just tired ‘n stuff so I’m not explaining it well.”

Wow. This kid was probably the worst liar San had ever met. But, he was too tired and worn out from the night to fight it. Now that Wooyoung was awake and alert, San would send him on his way to continue his evening of feeling sorry for himself.

“Well, now that you’re up,” San began, pulling out his phone. “I feel better about sending you off. I’ll call a cab and-“

“Wait,” Wooyoung interrupted, leaning towards San and resting a hand on his knee. “I’m sorry for seeming so weird. I just…” He locked eyes with San, his gaze reminiscent of the one they had shared in the club. “I really appreciate you looking out for me, San. I should’ve stuck with you instead of leaving with that asshole before.”

What was happening right now? San was lost, his head spinning with the sudden change in pace and atmosphere. But the way Wooyoung was looking at him made San want to ignore all the red flags going off in his head about the whole situation. It made him want to yank the pretty boy onto his lap and pull a myriad of sounds out of him. It made San’s mind hazy with want and lust and desire and-

“It was nothing,” San said, standing up abruptly. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Wooyoung’s expression turned to one of anger for a split second before he groaned, doubling over and holding his stomach. “Ah…”

“What’s wrong?” San took a step towards him, reaching to grab his shoulder. Wooyoung lashed out, grabbing his wrist as he looked up at the older man.

“I’m fine,” he mumbled, struggling to hide his pain. “San, let me thank you for your hospitality, please.” He stood, pulling on San’s wrist to close the space between them, eyes hooded.

“Wooyoung-“

“I know you want to,” the boy murmured, moving his hands to San’s chest as he leaned in. And holy fuck, did San want to. There was something so alluring about the other that made San’s blood rush downward, pulsing beneath his skin. But it wasn’t right to take advantage of Wooyoung that way. It also felt… off, in a way he couldn’t put his finger on.

“Wooyoung, no,” San snapped, stepping away from the younger. “I’m not sleeping with you after what just-“

“Augh!” Wooyoung fell to his knees, holding his arms over his stomach. He whipped his head up at San, eyes filled with rage. “ _Stop rejecting me!_ ”

Okay, so this kid was clearly crazy. Maybe that was why the other guy had booked it. San was beginning to regret many things as Wooyoung whimpered on the floor.

“Just fuck me already!” he shouted, reaching for San’s leg. When the older jerked away, Wooyoung fell onto his elbows. “I know you- _ngh_!” He let out another cry of pain, his head resting against the ground.

Just as San was about to dial the police, he heard what sounded like bones cracking, followed by Wooyoung sobbing. He glanced down from his phone to the boy on his floor, and froze, eyes wide.

Small bumps were protruding from Wooyoung’s shoulder blades before a pair of small, leathery wings ripped through the fabric of his shirt. He clawed at the ground, whimpering as his nails grew long and pointed, scratching at the hardwood floor. From beneath his black locks, two small, silvery horns twisted out of the sides of his head, right above his now pointed ears. And finally, a black spaded tail slithered out from where his spine ended. The air stilled, the only sound now Wooyoung’s panting.

San stared, wide-eyed and terrified, unable to move or look away from the sight before him. Slowly, Wooyoung pulled himself onto his knees, head still hanging as he gripped the couch. He pushed himself off to stand before San, forehead matted with sweat and expression less angry and more annoyed.

“Wh-what…” San breathed, the air missing from his lungs. “What the _fuck_!”

“You just _had_ to be a good guy!” Wooyoung snapped, dark eyes now blood red. San noticed a pair of fangs from between his lips. “Why couldn’t you just fuck me like every other person in the club would have?!”

“What the fuck are you?” San exclaimed, finally finding his voice. “You-you have wings! And a tail! Are you a demon?!”

“I’m an Incubus, dipshit,” Wooyoung huffed, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. He swayed slightly as he tried to maintain his stance. “I get my powers from sex, but every time I’m rejected, I get weaker. And now I don’t have the strength to hide in my human form which means _they’ll know where I am_!”

“Who?!” San was beyond lost, hoping that maybe he had passed out at the club or on the street or _something_.

Wooyoung opened his mouth to speak, but froze, turning his head to the window. His eyes widened, mouth gaping. “Oh, _fuck_.”

Before San could question the younger, he heard an unearthly screeching that pierced his eardrums, followed by every window in his living room bursting into shards of glass. He shielded his eyes as he felt strong gusts of wind. He looked up, horrified as he saw what his brain could only define as “bird demons” soaring through the open windows and into his apartment. They lacked any feathers, their bodies the same texture and color as Wooyoung’s wings. Their wings were tattered and spanned over three feet (if San had to guess) and they had bright red eyes that practically glowed. They screeched loudly from their sharp, hooked beaks, raising black talons at the two men.

“ _Get down_!” Wooyoung cried before tackling San to the ground. He grunted as he watched one of the demons swoop past where he had been, talons outstretched. Wooyoung growled, climbing off of San and stumbling to his feet. “Go hide, San!”

“What about-“ San was cut off by one of the three demons slamming into Wooyoung, almost knocking him off balance. But the younger simply growled, clutching the demon’s feet before twisting and throwing it into the wall with a loud crash. San _really_ hoped his neighbors were out.

“I can manage!” Wooyoung called, though San could tell he was still fatigued as he planted his feet on the ground. “You’re just a human!”

San watched as the other two charged at Wooyoung, screeching. He barely dodged them, one of their talons scratching at his bare shoulder. He grimaced but spun to face them, the third having recovered. He glanced at San, eyes filled with fury and concern.

“San, go!”

San scrambled backwards and onto his feet, torn between running to his room and staying with Wooyoung. True, he _was_ just a human and these were clearly not of his world. They were unlike anything he had ever seen, except maybe in movies or video games. He should take Wooyoung’s advice and simply hide, staying out of the younger’s way as he dealt with them.

… But San hated that option.

As the demon birds became distracted with Wooyoung, whose movements were slow and sluggish, San sprinted to his bedroom closet. He threw the doors open as he heard more crashes and screeches coming from his living room. Heart pounding in his chest, San tore through clothes and boxes, desperate to find what he was looking for. He was throwing everything he got his hands on out of the closet in his search. He startled when he heard the shattering of glass, then redoubled his efforts. Finally, in the back corner behind some boxes was his metal baseball bat.

(He had bought one of the most expensive bats he could find in high school, thinking he’d play baseball and love it. He hadn’t.)

San grabbed it and ran back out into the living room. Wooyoung was covered in more scratches, panting heavily as two of the demons hovered in the air a few feet apart. San glanced around for the third before seeing a mass of black blood around his now broken glass cabinet, a mass pooled in a heap at the bottom. San had a feeling his apartment was going to be completely destroyed by the end of this.

One of the demons cried, raising its talons as though preparing to strike. Wooyoung turned his attention to it and San watched as the other silently flapped its wings, diving towards the boy.

“Watch out!” San sprinted to his side, skidding to a stop and winding up his bat. Wooyoung turned right as the demon neared the two and San swung as hard as he could. He could feel and hear bones cracking as he made contact with its body, launching it into the wall. He panted from the force of it, glancing at Wooyoung, who stared at him with wide eyes.

“San,” he muttered, exhaustion leaking through his voice.

“How about we fuck these things together?” San huffed, grinning weakly at the other. Wooyoung stared before cracking a grin, laughing lightly.

“Sounds like a fun night.”

The demon San had hit scrambled from his heap, leaping into the air. It wavered, correcting itself to rely more on its left wing. Its beaked looked to be cracked slightly as black blood oozed onto the floor. Despite San being a mere human and Wooyoung clearly at his limit, the older was feeling confident they could win. With adrenaline coursing through his veins, he held the bat high, tightening his grip as the demons lunged forward simultaneously.

Wooyoung cried out, leaping to meet one in the air, grabbing the base of its wings and slamming into the ground. San ran to the other, swinging his bat too early as it changed course, flying in a half-circle. He glanced at Wooyoung, who was struggling to keep the demon pinned as it attempted to slash at his arms.

“Move!” San shouted, lunging towards the two. Wooyoung released his grip and backed up right as San brought the bat down on the creature, splattering blood against his floor. The demon screeched in agony as he brought the bat down again and again until it was silenced.

He panted, resting the tip of the bat against the ground. It was completely dented in and warped from smashing the beast’s bones into a paste. San huffed, wiping the blood from his face and throwing the bat aside as he looked for the other demon.

Before he could see it, he heard Wooyoung cry out, followed by the splintering of wood. He spun towards the kitchen to see the younger boy in the middle of his broken table, rolling onto his side as he whimpered. The demon readied its body for another strike, lifting its wings to lunge. San reacted, sprinting over to it as he realized his bat was gone.

Instead, he cried out, pushing off of the ground with his left leg and spinning his body, successfully kicking the bird out of the air. He landed clumsily as the demon collided with a shelf, dropping to the floor with a loud thump. He panted, eyeing it for a moment before looking over at Wooyoung. The boy was staring at him from the floor, eyes wide and mouth agape.

“That…” he began, slowly standing, “was fucking hot.”

San laughed, breathlessly as Wooyoung stumbled over to the demon. He glared down at it, glancing around and grabbing a lamp from the nearby console. He knelt down and proceeded to beat the creature, the sound of metal against a body echoing in the apartment alongside his grunts. When the demon stopped moving, Wooyoung huffed, then collapsed onto the ground.

“Wooyoung!” San called, rushing over to the boy and kneeling down. Wooyoung groaned, multiple wounds lazily oozing blood as his chest heaved with his breaths.

“He’ll send more,” he muttered as San helped him into a sitting position. “Once these ones don’t come back.”

“ _More_?” San questioned, his mind clearing from the adrenaline as he gripped the boy in his arms. “What should we do?”

“I don’t have the strength to fight them or hide the bodies,” he murmured, eyes struggling to stay open. He tilted his head to look up at San.

“Then what-“ San’s question was cut off as Wooyoung surged upward, gripping the older’s hair and crashing their lips together. San made a noise in surprise, parting his lips just enough for the other to snake his tongue in. Wooyoung moaned into San’s mouth, curling his tongue lewdly.

San knew he really, _really_ should’ve pulled away. He knew this, and didn’t. Whether it was the fact that he had just helped kill three demons, or realizing demons existed, or leftover adrenaline, or the fact that despite being a demon himself Wooyoung was a _really_ good kisser, San reciprocated immediately. He moved his tongue against the younger’s, groaning slightly.

That was apparently the only incentive Wooyoung needed to pull away and shove San onto his back. He landed with a grunt as the other climbed onto his hips, grinding against San.

“I need your cock inside of me,” Wooyoung stated, panting lightly. His tone was explanatory, like he was stating that the sky was blue or that it was October. This was simply a fact, it would seem.

“Woo-“

“No, listen,” Wooyoung snapped as he put two fingers on San’s mouth, grinding shamelessly against the older. “I’m a fucking Incubus, San. I get my energy and- _aah,_ strength from sex. Being rejected drains my powers more, and that, _nngh_ , motherfucker from the club didn’t let me suck his dick. Then you had to be a fucking chivalrous knight and reject me _multiple times_!”

He glared down at San as he panted, his hips grinding throughout his entire rant. San would’ve taken him more seriously, and maybe even been a bit scared, if Wooyoung wasn’t humping him like a virgin. He groaned on a particularly hard thrust from the younger as he leaned over San.

“I don’t care if it’s my mouth or ass,” he growled lowly, “but if I don’t get your dick inside of me soon I swear to _fucking God_ -“

Something overtook San in that moment, something he probably should have been ashamed of. But as Wooyoung began to threaten him, to _blame him_ for what happened, San gripped his hips and flipped them over, Wooyoung landing hard against the ground. He grunted mid-sentence before crying out as San pressed his palm against the younger’s crotch, feeling his hard cock through his jeans.

“If you needed _my_ dick,” San growled, leaning towards Wooyoung ear, “then you should’ve picked me in the first place.” He squeezed down on the head of Woo’s cock.

“I- _aaah_ , I’m sorry!” Wooyoung whimpered, his claws gripping San’s shoulders. “Y-you’re right! I sh-should’ve picked you.”

“Then why didn’t you?” San pressed down harder, drawing a high moan out of Wooyoung. He was surprised by the duality of the younger, having gone from threatening and fierce to the whimpering mess writhing beneath him. More than being surprised, however, he was extremely turned on.

“Y-you were nice to me!” he panted, locking eyes with San. “I-I didn’t want to hurt you.”

San blinked, taken aback by the answer. He leaned back, resting on his feet as he removed his hand. Wooyoung exhaled shakily, staring up at him. “What do you mean?”

“I get my power from human’s life f-forces,” Woo explained breathlessly. “I haven’t fed in a while, s-so it’ll make you weak and sick!”

“So why beg for it now?” San huffed. Wooyoung made to sit up, glaring weakly.

“San, we don’t have time for-”

“Then explain _quickly_ ,” San snapped as he pushed the boy back down. Wooyoung sighed, defeated.

“When I revert to my Incubus form, I can’t hide my presence,” he said softly. “I’m being hunted and if I can’t cloak myself, then he’ll come get me. We’re _both_ in danger as of right now.” He bit his cheek, averting his gaze. “I don’t want to take your life force, but that’s the only way other than-“ he stopped, suddenly, slamming his mouth shut.

“Other than what?”

“I won’t take that much from you, San,” Wooyoung said instead. “You’ll just be fatigued for a few days! And I’ll be long gone so they won’t find you!”

San eyed the younger. He knew Wooyoung was hiding something from him, but before he could question it, Wooyoung began to squirm.

“Are you going to fuck me or not?” he snapped, scowling up at San. “We don’t have all night to talk about it. Either get inside of me or let me go find someone who will!”

San glared at Wooyoung, huffing. “We aren’t done here. I expect answers later.”

“Fine! Just- come on!” he whined, thrusting up against San. The older rolled his eyes, climbing off of Wooyoung and offering a hand.

“I’m not fucking you on the floor.”

Wooyoung blinked, clearly taken aback before taking San’s hand. He wobbled as he stood, clinging to the older for balance. He held his head, eyes slamming shut as he groaned.

“What about your wounds?” San asked softly, eyes scanning the various cuts.

“They’ll heal once I have more energy,” Wooyoung explained quickly. “Now, can we _finally_ go to your bed? I haven’t had this much trouble getting laid since-“

San gripped Wooyoung’s hair, pulling him close enough for their lips to touch. “You really are a brat, aren’t you?”

Wooyoung grinned, cheekily. “Why? You into that?”

San growled, leaning to bite the corner of Wooyoung’s jaw, drawing a surprised moan out of the younger. “I don’t like being told what to do.”

“Then maybe if you’d hurry and _do it_ -“

San bit down harder, causing Wooyoung to cry out before he grabbed the other’s wrist. He yanked on him to follow, leaving behind the carnage and mess of his living room. San shut the door behind them as Wooyoung pushed him against the door, instantly connecting their mouths.

San opened up, curling his tongue against Wooyoung’s and drawing a sigh out of the younger. Wooyoung’s hands slid from San’s chest down to his belt, tugging the older closer to him. San groaned, pulling from the younger’s lips just enough to bite on the lower. Wooyoung whined as he fumbled with San’s belt.

San realized the entire situation was beyond absurd- insane, even, but he was acting just as crazy. Here he was, having just beat three demonic creatures to death, still covered in their blood and trying to fuck another demon. His head spun with this realization, and he decided for once to act with his instincts rather than overanalyzing everything.

For all he knew, this was simply an extremely vivid dream after drinking too much. Or maybe someone had slipped some kind of drug into his drink and he was hallucinating like crazy. Either way, San couldn’t stop himself from losing himself in the pleasure now. Maybe Wooyoung had put some sort of spell on him, making his mind hazy and warm. It didn’t matter to San anymore; he simply _wanted_.

Wooyoung pulled away enough to pull San’s shirt over his head, cursing beneath his breath as his eyes devoured the sight before him. San decided to return the favor, carefully maneuvering the ripped shirt over the Incubus’ wings.

“I liked this shirt,” Wooyoung muttered with a pout, causing San to chuckle.

San grabbed Wooyoung’s hips, pulling him close to lick the shell of his pointed ear. “I like you better without it.”

The younger huffed. “What a terrible line.”

San grinned as he leaned to bite down on Wooyoung’s neck, soothing the mark with his tongue. Woo moaned softly, tilting his head to allow San more access as the older ran his hands up his back. As San sucked on the vast expanse of skin before him, he wrapped his hands around the bases of the wings.

“ _Aaah_!” Wooyoung let out a high whine, bucking his hips forward as he arched his back while the wings flapped erratically. San smirked against his neck.

“So they’re sensitive?” he muttered, tightening his grip and forcing another broken sound from the younger.

“N-nobody touches them usually,” he whimpered, resting his forehead on San’s shoulder. The older hummed, slightly stroking the appendages. They had looked completely hairless from far away, but he could feel tiny hairs along the skin, soft to the touch. He paused over a bump near the base, brows furrowing.

“What’s this bump?” he asked as he pressed on it.

“ _Don’t_ -!“ Wooyoung started before he let out a loud wail, his wings flapping rapidly. His claws dug into San’s bare skin as he shuddered, the wings slowing to twitches. “ _Nngh_ , th-they’re oil glands. S-super sensitive.”

“That so?” San grinned darkly, his fingertips slick with the oil. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“ _San_ ,” Wooyoung whined, pulling away enough shove his tongue into San’s mouth. The older groaned, pleased as he trailed his hands down to Wooyoung’s hips, tugging him forward. He could feel the Incubus’ dick through his pants, rock hard against San’s thigh.

“Would love to play with your wings all night,” he muttered against the younger’s lips.

“You can fuck with them while you’re inside me,” Wooyoung growled, undoing San’s belt and yanking his pants open. “Get on with it.”

“So needy,” San teased, bringing his hands to Woo’s waist and squeezing.

“I’ve been trying to get dicked down all night. Excuse _me_ for my impatience.”

“It’ll be worth the wait,” San murmured, pushing Wooyoung to walk backwards towards the bed.

“I’ve heard _that_ before.” The younger rolled his eyes. The back of his knees hit the bed and he sat down, looking up at the older with a smirk. “What makes yours so special?”

“Besides the fact that you’re completely desperate for it right now?” San huffed. “Why don’t you find out for yourself?”

Wooyoung grinned as he hummed, climbing backwards towards the pillows. He hooked his thumbs into his jeans, pulling them down in one fluid motion then tossing them aside.

San wasn’t sure if he would ever get the image before him out of his mind. Because while beautiful, _gorgeous_ Wooyoung was laying completely naked on his bed, seeing the man sitting nude with wings, horns, and a tail did something to San. It was unreal – _Wooyoung_ was unreal. From his wings and tail, to the glimmering fangs just barely showing behind his smirk, to the way he was resting on his forearms with his head tilted coyly. San definitely wouldn’t have guessed he’d be into the demon look, but he was learning a lot of things tonight.

San quickly removed his own jeans, hissing as the cool air hit his throbbing cock. Wooyoung’s red eyes lowered to it, his pupils blown as he stared. San climbed onto the bed, a knee between the younger’s legs as his arms caged the Incubus. Wooyoung inhaled deeply, staring up at San with hooded eyes as he licked his lips. San leaned down for a sloppy kiss, swallowing down Woo’s moan. Wooyoung gripped San’s shoulders, trying to tug him closer as his hips lifted off the bed.

“San,” he whined, pouting. “Hurry up…”

“All right,” San chuckled, trying to pull away. “Let me get the lube-“

“You don’t need it. No condom, either.”

San eyed him. “Wooyoung, it’ll _hurt_.”

The other arched a brow. “Did you forget I’m an Incubus? What kind of sex-feasting creature would I be if I needed _lube_? And your come is what I get my energy from.”

San went to protest, but Wooyoung rolled his eyes, grabbing one of San’s hands guiding it between his legs. The older’s eyes widened as he felt wetness along Wooyoung’s hole.

“Aren’t I full of surprises?” Wooyoung teased, pulling his hand back. “Almost like this is your first time with an Incubus.”

“Can’t say it happens often,” San huffed, pushing a finger past the ring of muscle and drawing a sigh from Wooyoung. “Might make it a habit after this, though.”

“We certainly can ruin the classic human experie- _aah_ ,” he moaned as San prodded his prostate, tightening his grip on the older’s shoulders.

San began pumping his finger, letting the Incubus get used to the digit before slowly inserting a second. Wooyoung groaned louder, arching his back as San pushed in. He could feel the hole getting wetter, which turned him on even more to know that the younger was enjoying this. San always considered himself an attentive lover and derived most of his pleasure on knowing the other was having a good time themselves.

“Feels good?” San asked, though Wooyoung’s whimpers and panting should’ve been their own sign.

“Y-yeah,” he breathed out as San just missed the bundle of nerves. He began to scissor his fingers, stretching Wooyoung out and drawing out moans as he picked up the pace. San relished in the noises the boy beneath him was making, so different from his snarky attitude from earlier. San curved his fingers to ram against Wooyoung’s prostate, causing the younger to cry out louder. He could feel the sharp nails digging into his back, but the thought that he was being marked only spurred him on.

After a few more thrusts, San added another finger. He paused at the first knuckle, eyeing Wooyoung for any sign of discomfort, then slowly went deeper. Woo simply moaned, throwing his head back as his chest heaved. When his fingers were in all the way, he waited once more. Wooyoung bucked his hips with a huff, giving San the sign to continue. The older pulled his fingers out almost the entire way, then slammed them back in, aimed right at Wooyoung’s prostate.

“Oh, _fuck_!” he cried out, sounding like the air had been knocked from his lungs. San smirked as he began to piston his fingers in and out, the lewd squelching sound barely audible over Wooyoung’s cries. The Incubus’ cock was leaking, the head red and angry, and San leaned back to grab it with his free hand.

Wooyoung whimpered as San slowly pumped him, timing his upward strokes with his thrusts. The boy was gripping the pillow his head was on, knuckles turning white as he bit his lip. It was a view San wanted to enjoy for even longer, the flush on Wooyoung’s face having spread down his neck to his collarbone. There was a thin sheen of sweat on his golden skin and his wings twitched every so often.

“S-San,” he whined, opening his eyes, which were glistening with unshed tears. “I-I’m, _haa_ , I’m good.”

“Are you?” San teased, slowing his thrusts. “I think we could go a little longer.”

“N-no,” he whimpered, lips parted with his heavy breathing. “Please…”

“Beg for it,” San muttered as he scissored his fingers wide, drawing a moan from Woo.

“You’re such a dick,” he huffed, turning his head to the side petulantly.

“Oh, look at that. You’re not stretched _nearly_ enough.” San slammed his fingers against the bundle of nerves and Wooyoung cried out, hips bucking up.

“Come on!”

“I can do this all night, Young-ah.” San smirked, despite it being a bluff. “Tell me how bad you want it.”

Wooyoung panted heavily as his flush deepened. He threw his arm over his face. “I… I really want it.”

“Want what?”

“I want your cock…”

“That doesn’t sound very-“

“Fucking- fine!” Wooyoung moved his arm, glaring. “I need your cock, Sannie! Please! I feel like I’m _dying_ and I want it so bad!”

“That’s better,” San teased, pulling his fingers out. As Wooyoung muttered about him being “a total dick,” he eyed the slick on his fingers. On a whim, he brought them to his lips, running his tongue along his index. It was sweet and tangy, almost like a tart peach. He cleaned the rest of his fingers, locking eyes with Wooyoung. The Incubus stared at him, eyes wide and lips parted slightly.

“Holy shit…”

“You taste good,” San murmured, leaning over Wooyoung and lining his cock up with his hole. “Bet you feel even better.”

He pushed the head in, groaning lowly as Woo sighed. It was still fairly tight, but not painfully so. The deeper San went the wetter it became, his cock sliding in with ease. He rested on his forearms as he bottomed out, the two of them panting in the silence as Wooyoung adjusted. After a moment he clenched down, muttering for San to move.

San pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in, the motion shoving Wooyoung up the bed slightly. The younger cried out as San shoved his legs open more, fingers digging into the thick thighs as he built up a fast pace. Wooyoung was moaning on practically every thrust, his back arching up as his eyes drooped. San leaned forward, angling his thrusts to ram into Wooyoung’s prostate and ripping cries from his throat.

“S-so good! San, _aaah_!”

It felt unlike anything San had ever experienced. It was like that time he had used a “sensitive” lubricant, but multiplied by seventeen. He could feel Wooyoung’s warm walls clenching down on him, his cock ultra-sensitive to the tight warmth and slickness inside. He was moaning lowly, sweat collecting on his brow.

San leaned down to bite Wooyoung’s collarbone, drawing a high whine from the younger. He wrapped his arms around San’s neck as he sucked the skin.

“Fuck yes, San! Feels so fucking good!” he babbled, moving his hips to meet San’s thrusts. “Don’t, _nngh_ , don’t fucking stop, please!”

“God, you’re noisy,” San laughed breathlessly, licking his way to where shoulder and neck met. “It’s fuckin’ hot.”

“C-can’t help it,” Wooyoung whimpered. “I h-haven’t had it this good in, _hnng_ , in a while.”

“I’m honored,” San teased, nipping at Woo’s skin. “Glad to know I can make an Incubus cry.”

“’m not crying!”

San moved to his ear, biting the lobe. “ _Not yet_.”

Before Woo could reply with a whine or snarky remark, San pulled back, gripping his thighs and lifting them off the bed, bending Wooyoung in half. The Incubus cried out, struggling to find a grip as San placed Woo’s thighs on his shoulders, thrusting as a breakneck pace. The sound of skin slapping against skin and Wooyoung’s cries filled the air, a soundtrack that San wanted on repeat forever.

“O-oh fuck!” Wooyoung gasped, reaching to grip San’s biceps. “’m close, San!”

“Yeah?” he huffed, low groans escaping his throat. “So soon?”

“Sh-shut up!”

“That’s okay, babe,” San smirked, leaning down so his lips were barely touching Wooyoung’s. “We can go all night.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Wooyoung huffed, grinning. “I was pretty weak today – I might need it.”

San glanced at Wooyoung’s skin, noticing that the cuts and bruises from their fight were fading, almost barely visible. It was only slightly surprising given everything that had happened this evening, but San was still in awe to see it happen.

“I’m happy to help,” San teased, slowing his thrusts to push in deeper. He leaned in to kiss Wooyoung, sucking on the bottom lip before licking his way into the younger’s mouth. Wooyoung moaned unabashedly as he lifted a hand to grip San’s hair, tugging at it lightly. Their tongues moved against each other wetly, San’s occasionally scraping against a sharp fang. Woo’s mouth was sweeter than the slick from before, his long tongue curling devilishly around San’s.

He pulled away to increase his pace, panting on Wooyoung’s lips as he felt heat coiling in him. Not wanting to come first, San lowered his hand to Woo’s neglected cock, which was weeping precome at this point. He began to stroke Wooyoung, who keened prettily and arched his back.

“Fuck fuck _fuck_!” Wooyoung whimpered, his pitch getting higher. “I-I need-!“

“Go ahead and come, sweetheart,” San panted, feeling his own orgasm approaching. “I’m sure you need it.”

Wooyoung nodded fervently, a tear slipping from the corner of his eye as he threw his head back. He practically screamed as he came, his hand in San’s hair tight and come spurting over his stomach. His hole clenched tightly around San and he cursed, thrusting once, twice more before crying out, burying his cock to shoot his seed deep into the Incubus. He panted, resting his forehead on Woo’s collarbone as they came down, both gasping for air.

San rolled off of Wooyoung, lying beside him as he tried to catch his breath. “Holy shit…”

“Glad you enjoyed yourself,” Wooyoung huffed, sighing deeply.

“And you didn’t?” San arched a brow, shifting his gaze to Wooyoung.

“I didn’t say that,” Woo teased, winking. He sat up a bit, looking over his body. “My cuts are mostly healed, and I don’t feel like passing out anymore.”

“That’s good,” San smiled, feeling his eyes droop in post-coital haze. He felt like he could fall asleep right then and there, still covered in dried blood and sweat.

“What’s your refractory period?” Wooyoung turned to the older, eyes bright in the darkness. San’s eyes shot open and his jaw almost dropped with how quickly the Incubus wanted to go again, but he supposed he shouldn’t be surprised.

“Uh, I dunno. Give me, like, ten minutes?”

“Mm, too long.” Wooyoung reached down, gripping San’s spent dick.

“Hey!” San winced from oversensitivity before groaning, feeling his cock get hard once more. He stared down, eyes wide and mouth agape as Wooyoung smirked. “That’s- you just- _how_?!”

“I’m a fucking sex demon,” Woo huffed, swinging a leg over San’s hips to straddle him.

“Why didn’t you do that outside the club then?”

“I was weakened and didn’t want to risk using the last of my energy just for a shitty blowjob that probably wouldn’t even give back what I put in.” Wooyoung gazed down at San, a slight smirk on his face. “You gave me more than enough to pull that little trick easily.”

San wanted to reply sarcastically, but his words got lost in his throat as Wooyoung sank down on his re-hardened dick, replaced instead with a low moan. Woo let out a deep sigh, tilting his head back as he began to move his hips. He rested his hands on San’s thighs, lifting off of his cock and slamming back down. He moaned loudly with each thrust and San drank in the sight before him. He gripped Wooyoung’s thick thighs tightly, feeling the muscle beneath his fingers.

San’s cock was still oversensitive despite being magicked into hardness. He could tell he wasn’t going to last as long, already feeling the heat pooling low in his stomach. He tried to focus on the gorgeous man above him instead, lips parted and eyes blown out wide as his wings pushed against the air alongside his thrusts.

San slid his hand up Wooyoung’s stomach, the younger gasping lightly at the action as his hips stuttered. San brushed his thumb over a pert nipple before rolling the bud between his fingers. Wooyoung sighed, pushing his chest into San’s hand more as his fingers tightened on the older’s thighs.

“You hit me so deep,” Wooyoung moaned, running his tongue along his bottom lip. “Feels so good, San-ah.”

“Yeah?” he murmured, eyes still heavy from his orgasm. Wooyoung was moving slower, his hips gyrating erotically. It wasn’t as fast-paced or desperate as their first go, but it was incredible all the same to San. He wasn’t a religious man by any means, but the way Wooyoung was moving his hips was _sinful_. It was a sight San wanted burned behind his eyelids.

“Can’t remember the last time I went a second round,” Woo panted, his hooded eyes slightly obscured by his sweaty bangs. He slammed down hard and groaned. “Can’t remember the last time I _wanted_ a second round.”

“Do you sweet-talk all your victims like this?” San huffed as he pinched a thigh, causing Woo to squeak.

“You could tell I was lying earlier,” Wooyoung murmured, leaning forward and resting on his forearms. Their faces were centimeters apart, and San could feel Wooyoung’s breath on his lips. “Do I seem like I’m lying now?”

“You seem like the type to say anything once you’re getting fucked,” San muttered, moving his hands up Wooyoung’s sides and to his back, fingertips brushing the bottom of his wings. Woo shivered, arching his shoulders to the touch.

“It’d be too hard to come up with sweet-nothings when I’ve got a really nice dick in me. I’d rather focus on the dick.”

“Yeah? Enjoying my cock that much, little demon?” San fully wrapped his hands around the appendages, squeezing hard enough to rip a cry from the Incubus.

“ _Aah_ , San!”

“I love the noises you make when I do this,” he growled, taking his index fingers and pressing down on the glands. Wooyoung wailed as though he were in pain, his hips thrusting back erratically in response. The wings twitched and flapped as San massaged the bumps, oil leaking out over his fingers. He alternated between pushing down as hard as he could and gentle, barely-there brushes.

The oil began to leak down Wooyoung’s shoulders, slow streams that made their way down his golden skin. San, on a whim, leaned up and licked a droplet off. It was a mild but sweet taste unlike the slick, reminding the older of honey. He pulled a hand away, rubbing the oil between his fingers before holding his hand in front of Woo’s mouth. The Incubus was panting hard, eyes glazed over as his brow furrowed.

San huffed, shoving the fingers into Wooyoung’s mouth. He moaned around San’s fingers, tongue moving slowly around the digits to lap up the substance. Drool slid down the fingers and out of the corner of his mouth, the sounds and imagery making San groan lowly.

“Taste good?” he asked. Wooyoung nodded, whining as San pulled his fingers out and dragged them across his cheek. “I’ll make you taste your slick next time.”

The Incubus whimpered as San returned his hand to the oil gland, pressing hard with his thumbs simultaneously on either gland.

“ _Nngh_ , holy fuck- San- _aaah_!” Wooyoung was gasping for air between his moans. “F-feels amazing- oh my _God_!”

San could hear the tearing of fabric on either side of him and realized he’d probably need new sheets after this. He stared up at Wooyoung, whose eyes were clenched shut as his bit his lip. His hips were slowing down, so San growled and gave a harsh thrust up into the younger. Wooyoung hiccupped at the motion, a few stray tears escaping his shut eyes as he whimpered, lowering his head to San’s shoulder.

San slid an oil-slicked hand down Woo’s body, reveling in the shivers that came from the action until he stopped at the younger’s hip. He gripped it tightly, secretly hoping that any bruises from his grasp wouldn’t heal and began thrusting up. Wooyoung sounded as though the breath was being knocked from his lungs, his moans sounding more and more like sobs.

San stroked the other wing’s base, moving his hand up to the first bend and squeezing. The oil from his hands saturated the fine hairs as he stroked the appendage, the other wing flapping rapidly. The Incubus panted hotly against San’s skin, fangs barely grazing the skin as he gasped for air.

“S-San,” he whined between breaths, “’m c-close again.”

“Already?” San laughed breathlessly, the hand on Woo’s wing slowly moving back down. “Your little wings that sensitive?”

“F-fuck you,” Wooyoung huffed, nipping at San’s shoulder harshly.

“Maybe another time, babe,” he said lowly in Wooyoung’s ear. “I’m pretty content with being inside you for now.” He gave a particularly hard thrust up on the last word, drinking in Wooyoung’s moan. San began to piston his hips upward faster, growling at the exertion. He could feel his orgasm fast-approaching, cock much more sensitive than before. Wooyoung was whimpering, his hole clenching so tightly around San that he felt like his dick would break off.

San ripped his hand from Woo’s wing to jerk the younger off with the oil, the slick sounds filling the air alongside Wooyoung’s cries. He twisted his wrist and tightened his grip, eager to get the Incubus off before him. San was beginning to get tired, his eyes drooping and body warm with pleasure.

“S-San- oh _fuck_!” Wooyoung bit down on San’s shoulder hard enough to break the skin, his scream muffled as he came over their stomachs.

San groaned a broken noise as he felt himself emptying into Wooyoung above him, falling languidly against the bed as he gave a few final thrusts. He gasped for air as Woo fell against him, his vision beginning to fade. He tried to sit up and fight his weariness, wanting to get the two of them cleaned up. But, Wooyoung pushed against his chest softly, urging him back onto the bed.

“Just get some rest, San,” Wooyoung said quietly, sitting up to stare at the older. San’s eyes drooped further, his body suddenly drained and weak. “I’ll clean up everything, all right? Just sleep…”

So he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand there's chapter 1~  
> I have a few ideas for this fic, but it won't be as long as my other one. Maybe 5-6 chapters, since it was orignally a one-shot,
> 
> Happy late Halloween!


	2. Maybe I Needed A Mess In My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But aside from his attraction to Wooyoung, San also wanted answers. This was a world completely foreign to him; something he hadn’t ever thought could have existed. And he wanted to know more. He wanted to see the world Wooyoung lived in, the one that humans weren’t even aware of. It was exciting as well as terrifying, and San had only caught a glimpse of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay! I couldn't find a good place to end this chapter and just kept writing. The next chapter should be up within a week, at least, and will definitely have more smut :P
> 
> I'm trying very hard to not get too deep into a plot for what was meant to be a one-shot but apparently I can't write pr0n without plot whoopsie

San felt like he had been hit by twelve semis when he woke up. He groaned at the sunlight pouring into the room, wincing from the brightness as he sat up. His head hung forward limply as he sighed. San hadn’t felt this exhausted since the Taekwondo tournament he attended with a mild fever years ago. It was as though every muscle he had meticulously trained in the past fifteen years had suddenly turned to jelly. As he fully woke up, he realized he was nude, then he remembered the events of the previous night.

He looked down at his naked body to find it surprisingly clean, though he was certain he had blood and other fluids before. For a moment San wondered if he imagined the entire thing, until he noticed a bandage on his shoulder. His brow furrowed before he peeled it off, revealing what was definitely a bite scabbing over. He shifted his shoulders and winced as the motion pulled on what felt like scratches along his back, confirming that he had at least not been alone last night.

San sighed as he fell back against his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He rubbed his head, mind still hazy. Everything that had happened felt like an overly vivid dream, foggy and just barely there. It seemed so utterly unbelievable now that he was awake and not faced with three bird demons and a sex-starved Incubus.

Speaking of the sex-starved demon, San glanced around his room. Wooyoung wasn’t in bed, obviously, and San didn’t see his clothes on the floor. His heart sank slightly as he wondered if the boy had already left.

_And I’ll be long gone so they won’t find you!_

Right. Wooyoung had mentioned being chased by someone. Did he already leave, then? San had been hoping to talk to the younger to glean some answers out of him, but also just chat. He wouldn’t deny his attraction to Wooyoung and had felt like they had connected somewhat at the club. But, was Wooyoung just looking for a lay during that time? And when San had been “nice,” had he lost interest?

San groaned, annoyed with his insecurities and doubts. Rather than staying in bed and agonizing over these details, he decided to get up and get dressed. He still had a horrific mess of bodies, blood, and broken furniture in his apartment to take care of. Sitting back up was a slight struggle, and swinging his legs over the side of his bed made San see spots. He wanted to go back to sleep, his body languid and weary, but he decided to push through it and stand up. As San got to his feet, he exhaled deeply, then set to get dressed.

After slipping pajama pants and a faded tee, he opened the shut door to his bedroom, rubbing his neck to try and wipe away his fatigue. When he walked into the hall, however, he heard the sound of glass scraping on his floor along with a soft voice singing. He blinked, pausing for a moment before briskly walking down the short hall.

Most of the night’s carnage was gone. There was no black blood, no demonic bodies. Towels and blankets were hung up over his open windows, slightly blocking out the cold air. And in the middle of his living room was Wooyoung, no wings or tail in sight as he swept up glass from his cabinet. San stared, surprised to see the younger still here, but also touched that he was cleaning up the mess.

Wooyoung was wearing his black jeans, but instead of the torn shirt from the club he had on a grey sweatshirt of San’s. His back was turned to San, but as the older watched him, Wooyoung froze, stopping mid-lyric. He glanced over his shoulder, face bare of any makeup (or fangs) as his eyes widened.

“San!” he exclaimed, leaning the broom on the couch before rushing over to the other man. “You’re awake? You shouldn’t be up yet!”

San blinked as Wooyoung held his arms, looking him up and down worriedly until his eyes settled on the older’s face, lips pouting slightly.

“I don’t even know _how_ you can be awake, honestly,” Wooyoung said, incredulously. “I definitely didn’t expect you to be up until at least this evening.”

“Is that because of the… life force thing?” San asked, brows furrowed. “I thought you said you wouldn’t take that much.”

Wooyoung wordlessly grabbed San’s wrist, leading him to the couch to sit down. San belatedly noticed his coffee table was missing. “I didn’t try to. But with how drained I was and us going a second round, I’m surprised to see you up so soon.” He pushed San to sit, eyeing him. “You must have, like, crazy energy or something.”

“Impressed?” San teased, grateful to be sitting down. His legs still felt like jelly somewhat and his head had spun when he stood.

“Intrigued,” Wooyoung huffed. “I definitely thought I’d be done cleaning before you got up.”

“Thank you, by the way,” San said sincerely, glancing around. “I didn’t expect you to clean up. Or stay, even.”

“I… wasn’t planning on it at first,” Wooyoung admitted, averting his gaze. “I usually dip after feeding.”

“Oh…”

“But with you seeing my true form and everything else that happened, I felt like I owed you some answers.” Wooyoung locked eyes with San, pursing his lips. “Even though it was _completely_ your fault.”

San scoffed, rolling his eyes as Wooyoung began to walk to the kitchen. “What do you have for food? I can make something. We’ll have to sit at your couch since your table is, uh… gone.”

San groaned, glancing over the back of the couch to watch Wooyoung. As the younger had said, the spot where his small table had been was gone, replaced instead with multiple garbage bags. He’d probably have to buy a bunch of new furniture after the previous night’s events and he could already hear his bank account crying.

“Geez, you really are a single guy,” Wooyoung huffed as he rummaged through San’s fridge. “Don’t you cook?”

“Not really,” San mumbled, thinking about how he hadn’t had the heart to in a long while. Cooking hadn’t ever been his forte, but he and Wooseok had resolved to learn together. Trying to do it alone had brought up painful memories, so San only did the bare minimum.

“Well, you at least have eggs and rice,” Wooyoung commented, taking each out of the fridge. “That’ll have to do.”

San turned his body to watch Wooyoung cook, the younger moving fluidly as though it were his own kitchen. He occasionally asked San where a spice or utensil was, but otherwise was quiet for a while. San was surprised at how domestic it all was, as though Wooyoung wasn’t a sex-feeding demon and they hadn’t annihilated San’s living room. But, in an odd way, it was nice and made a strange warmth spread through San’s chest. He hadn’t had someone in his house like this for a while, and he missed it.

“Hopefully you’re not as critical of food as Yeosang is,” Wooyoung huffed as he flipped the eggs onto the heated bowls of rice. “He’s such a bitch about my cooking sometimes, as if _he_ can do better.”

The younger grabbed the bowls and walked to the living room, handing one to San as he took a seat on the couch. As soon as the smell hit San’s nose, his mouth watered and his stomach growled. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was until just now, so he immediately dug in. It wasn’t anything special – something he made fairly often- but Wooyoung must have put certain spices in it to enhance the taste because San all-but moaned around the food.

“That good?” Woo giggled, beaming over at San.

“I’ve made this so many times and never had it be this flavorful,” San explained in awe as he took another bite.

“You gotta know how to use spices,” Wooyoung said with pride, taking a bite of his own. “Sometimes they’re all you need.”

San nodded, but decided to focus on his food. The two ate in a comfortable silence, which was foreign to San. He very rarely had ever let hookups stay in the morning, and the few times he had made breakfast for them, it had been awkward and filled with excuses on why they can’t meet up again. Granted, everything that had happened with Wooyoung was by no means typical, but still. San appreciated the company nonetheless, though he was also eager for some answers from the Incubus.

San finished his meal first, setting the bowl on the floor as Wooyoung picked at his own. He watched the younger for a moment, wondering whether or not he should initiate conversation. After a few minutes, Woo set his unfinished food aside, leaning on his forearms and staring at San.

“Okay,” he said. “I’m sure you’ve got a lot of questions.”

“Yeah.” San nodded, slowly.

“And I know I said I’d give them to you,” Wooyoung paused, sighing. “But… I don’t think I can. Not now, anyway.”

“Why not?”

“I have other people like me that I need to talk to first. This has never happened to me before – my form being revealed to a human.” Wooyoung stared at San. “I’ll probably be in a shit load of trouble just for that, so I’m sure me spilling secrets right after wouldn’t go well.”

“There are others like you?” San asked, recalling the bird demons and the mystery man who Woo had said sent them. “Other than the guy hunting you?”

“Yeah,” Woo said softly, averting his gaze. “It’s complicated.”

“Okay, so what _can_ you tell me?” San huffed, a touch annoyed.

“I can tell you that I’m not evil. That I, and my people, have no intentions of hurting you or any other human.” Wooyoung’s gaze turned stony. “But there are others who do. Like the man looking for me.”

“Why is he looking for you?”

Wooyoung parted his lips to speak then hesitated. He looked away, biting his cheek. San could tell he was struggling with what he wanted to say but couldn’t. As much as it annoyed San that Wooyoung was being secretive, he decided to move on.

“Can you at least tell me _who_ he is?”

“A little,” Wooyoung relented. “He’s a Jinn, so he’s pretty powerful. I don’t know much about who he is other than his Unseelie self.”

“Unseelie?”

Wooyoung snapped his mouth shut, pursing his lips. San had a feeling he hadn’t meant to say that. “Um, I-I mean…” He sighed, defeated. “They’re kind of dark supernatural creatures. My people are Seelies, and they’re good people.”

“There’s good and bad sides?”

Wooyoung didn’t answer, his eyes telling San that he wouldn’t say anything else on the matter. “Anyway,” he continued, “that guy is looking for me because I used to be a part of his team. But, I didn’t like being cruel to humans, so I left.”

“I see,” San said softly, nodding. “So he’s trying to get you to join him again?”

“Pretty much. I’ve been good about hiding from him. I usually only revert to my true form when I’m in my house or in safe places. In my human form, my glamour is contained and he can’t sense me.”

“Glamour?”

“My powers, my presence. Basically what makes me an Incubus.”

“Will he come back here, then? Can he sense you were here?”

“I don’t think so,” Wooyoung said, though he sounded a bit unsure. “More than likely, when I was weakened, he caught just a bit of my presence and sent his birdies after me. Then when I was completely turned, they found me easily. I don’t think he himself knows where I am, but he’ll know his underlings are dead.”

“So you aren’t even sure if he knew you were here?” San huffed, feeling a slight panic in his chest. “What if he comes looking for you?”

“He won’t. Not here, anyway,” Wooyoung said firmly, placing a hand on San’s knee. “I promise you’re safe. I even warded your apartment to hide you better.”

San stared at him for a moment, still slightly unnerved by the idea that a Jinn would come looking for Wooyoung at his apartment. But, Woo’s eyes were sincere in his promise, so he simply sighed.

“All right.”

“That’s all I can really tell you right now. I can ask my chief if it’s okay to tell you more and what all I can even tell you.” Wooyoung paused, looking nervous suddenly. “I-I mean, if you even want to see me again.”

San would be lying to himself if he said no. But, there was barely any part of him that wanted to reject Woo. He couldn’t deny that he felt pulled to the younger, and maybe it was just the glamour, but San didn’t think so. He was enamored by Wooyoung’s beauty, by his confidence, by his kindness. Because while, yes, Woo was fucking gorgeous, he clearly also had intelligence and standards. He was compassionate, not wanting to hurt San simply because the older had been respectful, and then cleaning his apartment after the demons had attacked. He seemed worried for San’s safety as well and clearly wanted to tell him certain things, but couldn’t.

And maybe he was a bit arrogant and bratty, but San was attracted to those things, too. They hadn’t known each other all that long, but it had been enough of an experience that San didn’t want to let him go just yet. He wanted to get to know the Incubus outside of the bedroom, to see what made Wooyoung the way he was and peel away the layers. It was probably stupid and foolish, and maybe just because San was lonely, but he could see himself befriending the younger.

But aside from his attraction to Wooyoung, San also wanted answers. This was a world completely foreign to him; something he hadn’t ever thought could have existed. And he wanted to know more. He wanted to see the world Wooyoung lived in, the one that humans weren’t even aware of. It was exciting as well as terrifying, and San had only caught a glimpse of it.

So, he smiled at Woo, genuinely. “I’d like that, Wooyoung. There’s a lot of things I’d like to know, and it’d be nice to chat with you some more.”

Wooyoung flushed slightly, his cheeks a light shade of pink as he huffed, turning away. “You sure you’re not just trying to get in bed with me again?”

“I’m not the one who needs sex to live,” San chuckled. “I’m the victim here.”

“Victim?” Wooyoung teased. “Says the guy who made an Incubus cry.”

“Which I’m very proud of.” San smirked, winking and causing the younger to roll his eyes.

“Aish, what did I get myself into?” He grinned at San before standing. “All right. As much as I want to sit here and discuss our fuckfest last night, I need to be going. Yeosang is probably worried about me and I need to discuss some things with my chief.”

“Do you need a cab?” San asked, staring up at Wooyoung. “I can call one.”

“Nah, it’s not far.” Woo smiled. “But thank you.”

“I’ll at least see you out, then.” San slowly stood, his body feeling better after eating, but still weak. Wooyoung made to protest but the older simply eyed him.

“Always the gentleman,” Wooyoung huffed, rolling his eyes. “It’s what got you into this mess in the first place.”

“Maybe I needed a mess in my life,” San teased. He placed his hand on the doorknob, but stopped, blinking. “Wait, do you have a cell phone? How will you let me know you’ve talked to your people?”

“I don’t have a phone. Not on me, anyway.”

“Then how-“

“Just come back to the club next Saturday. I’ll be there around eleven.” Wooyoung smiled, winking. “I’ll find you easily enough, I’m sure.”

“You better,” San teased, opening the door. Wooyoung stepped into the hallway before turning back to San.

“Get some rest, Sannie. Your body needs to recover.”

“Be safe, Wooyoung.”

Wooyoung nodded, staring up at San silently. The older shifted under the gaze, but before he could close the door or say a final goodbye, Wooyoung stepped into his space. He grabbed San’s face in his hands and pulled him into a chaste kiss. San flinched before relaxing, his eyes shutting as he let out a soft sigh. As quickly as it happened, Wooyoung pulled away, staring at San with hooded eyes.

“See you next week,” he murmured, stepping away from the older. He smiled one last time then turned on his heel and walked down the hall. San watched the boy walk away, slightly breathless. He already couldn’t wait for the weekend.

********

It had been what felt like the longest week of San’s life. He had tried to not think too much about Wooyoung or demons or anything, but it had been tough, especially since he felt so drained for the first half of it. Thankfully, while he was at work he had managed to busy himself enough to occupy his mind and rest up. That was the only nice thing about an office job, he supposed; there was always something to do, _and_ you could sit.

Yunho had checked in on him the following Monday, making sure San wasn’t too depressed from his and Mingi’s failed attempt at the club. Which, technically hadn’t been a failure, but they certainly _thought_ it had been. San had assured him that the night had gotten better once he was home, which wasn’t a lie. He didn’t want his friends feeling guilty for trying to cheer him up and made sure to tell Yunho how much he appreciated the effort.

He didn’t tell them about Wooyoung, knowing that if he did they’d have all sorts of questions. Even without him being an Incubus, the whole situation was complicated and San simply didn’t want to go into it. Not yet, anyway. He also didn’t tell the couple that he was planning on going back to the club that Saturday. Mostly because he wasn’t sure what the night would entail.

Would Wooyoung want to talk at the club? San would think the demon would rather talk in private, so maybe they would come back to San’s place. Would Wooyoung initiate anything, then? Or would he feed earlier in the week? How often did Incubi need to feed anyway?

These questions and more rattled around in San’s head the entire week, driving him mad. They were loud and prominent while he lay in bed trying to sleep, along with thoughts of Wooyoung below him replaying in his mind. He was embarrassed to get turned on as easily as he did by the younger, but he supposed that was the purpose of an Incubus. To tempt women (or in Woo’s case, men) until they sucked them dry of their life.

Not the worst way to go, if San was honest.

When Saturday finally rolled around, San’s body was buzzing with electricity. He had laid out his outfit four hours in advance, though it had taken him another hour to decide what even to wear. He had puttered around his apartment, trying to find things to occupy his time and mind. He browsed local sales for furniture, tried to do some research on Incubi and Jinn, and even made sure his sheets were freshly cleaned. San honestly didn’t know what to expect from the evening but he prepared for anything.

He began putting on his makeup an hour before having to leave, choosing some brown eyeliner and eye shadow with red highlights. It brought out the cat-like shape of his eyes, but wasn’t too flashy. His outfit was an old band tee under a slimming leather jacket with dark denim jeans and combat boots. It was casual but flattering, not the typical club attire so he kinda hoped he’d be left alone until Wooyoung showed.

San realized he should be embarrassed with how excited he was to be seeing a boy he had only known for one night. There was just something so enthralling about Wooyoung that pulled San in. Maybe it was the glamour Woo had spoken of, but San didn’t think so. After all, he had been able to resist the younger’s attempts at sex, so what was it, then? San figured it could be how lonely he was, desperate for company with anyone he clicked with.

Instead of overanalyzing his possible desperation with Wooyoung, San decided to head out. If he left now, he’d only be ten minutes early, which gave him time to relax and have a drink. There was a chance Woo would also be early, or so San hoped. Maybe he was slightly whipped a little too quickly, but could anyone blame him?

Probably.

San spent the bus ride listening to music and watching idol videos, though he did these half-heartedly as his excitement grew. By the time his stop was nearing, San’s leg was bouncing in anticipation, his fingers loosely holding the cord to stop the bus. He was up while it was still braking and at the doors right as they opened, leaping down the stairs and briskly walking the two blocks to the club. The cold air hit his face and calmed him, but only barely.

San didn’t have to wait long to get in thankfully, and as soon as he was in the thrum of the bass pounded under his skin, the smell of sweat and booze filling his head. He knew Wooyoung told him to wait at the bar, but he still whipped his head around, eyes darting to try and find a certain head of black hair.

Sadly, there was no sign, and he leaned up against the bar a bit disheartened. He had had a few people try and approach him while he waited, but San waved them away. The bartender dropped off his drink then twirled away, attending to the many customers vying for her attention. San sighed, lifting the glass and taking a sip. He kept glancing around every so often, eyes searching the bar and the dance floor. He checked his phone and saw it was barely past eleven, breathing a sigh of relief. Wooyoung was apparently punctual, or so it seemed.

But, five minutes turned to ten, then to fifteen. San had ordered a second drink, the taste bitter in his mouth like his mood. Maybe Wooyoung hadn’t gotten permission to talk, or maybe he just told San that to get him off of his back. He was hurt the younger felt the need to lie instead of just telling him he had to leave. Why even stay until the morning to clean if he had no intention of being truthful?

San sighed deeply for what felt like the millionth time, and as he raised his hand for another round, he felt a presence nearby.

“Excuse me.”

San blinked, the voice deeper but just as airy as Wooyoung’s. He looked to his left to see another man leaning against the bar, smiling warmly at San. “Yes?”

“Sorry if I’m intruding on your brooding,” the man began, teasingly, “but I couldn’t help wanting to come lift your mood.”

San eyed him. He was extremely handsome, his face slender but not feminine, his cheekbones well-defined beneath his smooth complexion. His eyes were warm and dark, barely visible beneath his blonde fringe. Though he wasn’t San’s type, he still wouldn’t be surprised if the man was a model with his beauty. He seemed familiar in a way, but San couldn’t place it.

“I’m sorry,” San muttered, the bartender handing him his new drink. “I’m not really interested. I’m waiting on someone.”

“Darn,” the man chuckled. “Well, do you mind me staying at least to chat? Until your friend arrives?”

San had sudden déjà vu from the previous week. He sighed, half-shrugging. “I guess.”

The man beamed, his smile making his whole face glow. “I’m Seoyun.”

“San.”

“What a unique name,” Seoyun complimented. “Especially for such a good-looking man.”

San huffed, rolling his eyes as he took a drink. “Thanks.”

“I’m not saying that to get you into bed.” Seoyun stated coolly. “It’s just a fact.”

“If you say so, Seoyun-ssi.”

“Ugh, drop the formalities, _please_.” He chuckled. “It makes me feel old.”

“Fair enough. I got told I looked twenty-six last week,” San scoffed, grinning.

“Ooh, a younger man.” Seoyun winked. “Try clubbing when you’re actually twenty-seven.”

San laughed. The man was easy to talk to, at least, and his company was nice. But San was still on edge, the interaction reminding him of how easy it had been to talk to Wooyoung. He glanced around the bar, his mind back on the younger.

“When was your friend supposed to be here?” Seoyun asked, curiously.

“A bit ago,” San muttered, sighing. “Guess I got stood up.”

“Mm, his loss,” Seoyun teased. “But I know the feeling. I’m looking for someone, too.”

“Oh? A missed connection?” San grinned.

“Something like that.” Seoyun’s eyes narrowed, though his smile remained on his face. “Maybe you’ve seen him? I heard from a friend he frequents this bar and that he was here last week.”

San suddenly felt uneasy, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling as though he was being watched. He maintained his casual expression, blinking at the older man.

“It’s kind of hard to remember the countless faces I see here,” San stated, tilting his head to the side.

“Oh, if you saw him, I’m sure you’d remember,” Seoyun chuckled lowly. “Black hair, sharp jawline, cute little mole beneath his left eye.” His voice got lower. “The kind of voice you want to hear whining beneath you.”

Fuck. Fuck fuck _fuck_.

San could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he held the glass to his lips. “Can’t say I’ve seen him. Sounds like my type, though.” He took a drink to calm his nerves, hoping that the man- no, the _Jinn_ before him couldn’t sense his panic.

“Mm, that’s a shame,” Seoyun sighed, smirking slightly. “He’d _definitely_ make it a night to remember.”

San felt angry on Wooyoung’s behalf. Of course, he had a feeling the man was saying these things simply to get a rise out of San. Make him admit he knew Wooyoung, though it was obvious Seoyun already _did_ know. Maybe he was hoping San would just give the Incubus up? San didn’t know; he simply knew that he couldn’t give any indication that what the Jinn was saying was bothering him.

“I’ll have to keep my eye out, then.” San cocked a grin, staring at the blonde. “Especially since my friend decided not to show.”

Seoyun hummed, eyes boring into San, trying to search for any obvious lie. But San held firm, his eyes locked and steady on the other. He only turned away to down his drink, leaning back from the bar.

“Well, Seoyun. It’s been nice chatting with you,” he began, “but since my friend has no intention of showing, I’m heading out.”

“All right, then,” he said softly, eyes still narrowed.

“I hope you find the person you’re looking for,” San lied, smiling warmly.

“In case you _do_ see him,” Seoyun reached into his pocket, procuring a business card, “give me a call, yeah? He’s super important to me, you see.”

San held the card in his hand, staring at it. The business was a name he had never heard before, and it didn’t offer any clues on what it was even for.

Desire Inc.

“Dealings from your Heart”

Kim Seoyun

+82-OO8-6733-543

San placed the card in his back pocket, nodding to the other. “All right. I will. Take it easy, Seoyun-ssi.”

“Be seeing you, San,” he called as San did his best to calmly walk away.

His hands were sweaty, he realized, and he wiped them on his pants. Once he stepped out into the cool air, he took a shuddering breath, his shoulders releasing tension he hadn’t been aware of. His whole body felt much better after leaving the club, though he was still an anxious mess.

It was obvious the Jinn knew San had been with Wooyoung. But, he wasn’t sure why Seoyun hadn’t just confronted him directly, or even come to his apartment. Was it the wards Wooyoung had set up? Seoyun must not know where San lived – only that the two had met at that particular club? That was probably why Woo didn’t show, San considered.

San kept looking over his shoulder his entire way home, careful to not get caught anywhere out of public eye. Though it was late, there were still people on the streets since it was Saturday. He didn’t want to put himself in a position where he’d be vulnerable, but he also made sure he wasn’t followed. By the time he got to his building, he had relaxed a bit. There didn’t seem to be anyone or anything following him, thankfully.

As he rode the elevator up, he wondered if maybe Seoyun was unsure if San knew what Wooyoung was. Maybe he thought San hadn’t seen his true form? It just didn’t add up, and all the different variables made him nervous. He didn’t have any way of contacting Wooyoung to let him know Seoyun was actively looking for him, either.

When the doors opened on his floor, San was surprised to see Yunho and Mingi standing outside his apartment, both on their phones.

“Yunho? Mingi?” San called, walking over to them.

Yunho’s head shot up, eyebrows high on his forehead. “San! Didn’t you get my messages?”

“Oh…” He reached into his pocket, his phone on silent mode. There were many messages and missed call from the two. “Sorry, it was silenced.”

“Geez, what if there had been an emergency?” Yunho huffed.

“There _is_ an emergency!” Mingi exclaimed, dramatically.

“Really?” San chuckled as he opened the door, his friends coming in. “Like what?”

“Like we’re kidnapping you to come on a weekend trip with us!” Mingi beamed, excitedly. “Yunho’s parents are letting us borrow their cabin in the countryside!”

San blinked, glancing between the two. “Wait, just for tomorrow? Wouldn’t it be better to wait until the full weekend? Or until I can get time off?”

“This will be a test run,” Yunho laughed, walking towards San’s bedroom. “We can always drop you off at your office on Monday! Let’s pack some shit and head out so we can have the whole day tomorrow!”

San was utterly confused. Sure, his friends tended to be spontaneous and a little crazy, but this just seemed pointless to him. Why bother driving a few hours away just for one Sunday of fun? He had time he could take off if they’d just wait a week. As Mingi looked around his apartment, commenting on the missing furniture, San briskly walked to his room.

“Hyung, I don’t see the point in going,” San began. When he walked into his room, Yunho had his duffle bag, throwing multiple pairs of pants and shirts into it. San gawked. “And all that for one day?!”

“We can just keep it there for next weekend.” Yunho shrugged. “Plus, you might wanna wear something specific or change your mind or-“

“Yunho, what’s going on?” San interrupted, narrowing his eyes. “This is crazy, even for you two. Are you feeling okay?”

“We’re fine, San,” Yunho huffed, arching a brow. “Why is this so weird? We’ve done shit like this in the past.”

“I dunno, it’s just a little too spontaneous for me,” San sighed. “I’d rather just stay home and plan out a vacation for another time. It’s been a long day.”

“Which is why we should go and relax in the country!” Yunho exclaimed, excitedly. “Just you, me, and Mingi!”

Yunho zipped up the bag, seemingly happy with the contents as he walked out of the bedroom. San followed, exasperatedly.

“Hyung, _listen_ to me! I don’t-“

Suddenly, San’s front door swung open. “San! We gotta go!”

There, out of breath and eyes frantic was Wooyoung. His brow furrowed as he glanced between Yunho and Mingi, the two looking just as confused as him.

“Wooyoung?“

“Woo?”

“Mingi? Yunho?!”

The three all said each other’s names at once. San’s head was spinning as he gawked between them all.

“How… you _know_ each other?” he snapped, frustrated at the situation more than his friends. “What the fuck is going on?!”

Wooyoung regarded the two before growling, marching up to San. He suddenly started shoving his hands into the older’s pockets, essentially groping him as he searched. “Where is it?”

“Hey-!”

Wooyoung pulled the business card from San’s back pocket, eyes narrowing on it. “Son of a bitch…”

“He was at the club,” San began to explain. “I pretended not to know you and-“

“He knows,” Wooyoung huffed, crumpling the card in his hand. “He couldn’t find you because I warded your apartment, so he tracked you with this.”

“He can’t be that far behind,” Mingi said, seriously. “We need to get out of here ASAP.”

“Can’t we just destroy the card?” San asked.

“Then he’ll know we’re onto him,” Yunho explained as he shook his head. “It can only be destroyed with Fae magic and that’ll just set him off.”

“If we leave now, he’ll just watch your apartment until he realizes you’re gone.” Wooyoung tossed the card aside, then looked up at San. “Hurry up and grab anything of importance. Stuff you need for the next few days, until we know it’s safe to come back.”

“You guys _still_ haven’t told me how you know each other,” San huffed, glaring at his friends. “Or how you know about Seoyun.”

Yunho sighed. “San, we really don’t have-“

“They’re Fae Folk, San. Like me.”

The couple gawked at Wooyoung as San turned to him. Wooyoung’s expression was serious as he folded his arms.

“Fae? Like, fairies?” San asked, confused.

“ _Woo_!” Mingi shouted.

“Hongjoong-hyung told me to tell him everything,” Wooyoung said softly. “We need to take him to the base, though, since we gotta tell him everything anyway. It’s the safest place for him now.”

“The Elders are okay with this?” Yunho asked, eyeing Wooyoung. Woo seemed to hesitate, lips parted before glaring.

“I’ll explain on the way!” the Incubus snapped, yanking the duffle bag from Yunho and shoving it at San. “San, grab your shit and let’s fucking _go_! Seoyun’s minions are probably coming!”

San wanted to protest, but the anger and fear mixed in Woo’s expression made him shut his mouth. He rushed to his room, decided to grab some toiletries along with work clothes. He didn’t really know what to expect. Was he allowed to come back? How long would they be gone? As a precaution, he opted to also grab his laptop, charger, and phone charger.

Just as he was about to leave his room, San hesitated, then grabbed the small box beneath his bed. He opened it, staring at the miscellaneous trinkets and photos before shutting it and leaving his room.

“You good?” Wooyoung asked as San slung the bag on his shoulder.

“I think so,” he muttered, glancing at the younger. “Will I be able to come back?”

“I don’t think he’ll trash the place or take anything. Once he sees the card still here, he’ll just assume you’re out…” Woo paused. “Hopefully, anyway. We’ll have someone keeping an eye just in case.” 

San was hesitant to leave his home for an indefinite amount of time, but he supposed he couldn’t do much about it. If Yunho and Mingi were on board with him leaving, then he’d trust them. They had been his friends since high school and he wouldn’t doubt them.

“All right, I’m ready,” San sighed. Wooyoung nodded, gesturing to leave.

“We have a gate to our base not far from here,” he said as the four exited the apartment. San locked up behind them, hoping everything would still be there later. “It’s a safe place.”

“But I’ve been to your guys’ house,” San stated, glancing at the couple. “Why can’t we just go there?”

“It’s too risky. We need to talk to our chief anyway,” Mingi said simply. “Don’t worry, you won’t be alone with strangers. We’re making Wooyoung stay there until Seoyun loses his scent.”

“Which I’m still mad about,” the Incubus huffed, pressing the ‘down’ button on the elevator. “It’s not like my place isn’t warded.”

“Don’t be a brat,” Yunho teased, ruffling the younger’s hair. “It’s only for a few days tops. You might even be out by tomorrow night.”

Wooyoung pursed his lips in a pout, folding his arms as he leaned against the wall. San was still reeling from the fact that not only did his friends know Wooyoung, but that they were Fae. As they rode down, his curiosity got the better of them.

“So, what are you guys, then?” he asked, glancing between his friends. “Are you Incubi?”

“Fuck no!” Yunho laughed. “Wouldn’t you notice us fucking around a lot more if we were?”

“Incubi don’t get enough energy from each other. It needs to be human or other Fae,” Mingi explained.

“Then what are you?”

Yunho grinned as the doors opened. “I’m just a simple Luck Fae. Makes it super easy to blend in.”

“That explains so fucking much,” San chuckled, shaking his head. Yunho was insanely lucky, always winning games of luck or happening upon money or winning contests. It made sense, now, why that was.

“Doesn’t it?” Yunho winked.

“What about you, Mingi?” San looked up at the younger man.

“I’m a Shapeshifter.” The man shrugged. “But I can only turn into one creature, so don’t ask me to look like a celebrity like this jackass.” He jerked his thumb at his boyfriend, who knocked shoulders with him. San chuckled as they made their way onto the street, briskly walking down the sidewalk.

“What _can_ you change into?”

Mingi grinned. “It’s a secret.”

San eyed him up and down. Was it something terrifying, like a bear or a lion? Maybe something simple like a stag. San also wouldn’t be surprised if it was something goofy like a moose or a giraffe. As he tried to imagine what his friend could be, he felt Wooyoung grab his bicep.

“San, look.”

The older followed Woo’s gaze up to the side of his complex, his heart sinking as he saw multiple dark figures crawling up the side. They were around his windows, simply waiting.

“Good thing we left when we did,” Wooyoung muttered, returning his gaze forward and continuing his stride. The other two were a few paces ahead, talking about the perks of having luck versus changing form. San glanced at the Incubus, who was surprisingly quiet as he stared at the ground.

“You all right?” San asked, realizing he hadn’t bothered to check in with Woo.

The younger man shrugged. “It’s not like it wasn’t bound to happen. I’m not as lucky as Yunho-hyung, unfortunately.”

“I’m sorry I took his card,” San said. “I should’ve guessed it was something sketchy like that.”

“You couldn’t have known, San.” Wooyoung offered a weak smile. “I’m just glad he didn’t do anything to you, or try to take you with him.”

“It probably helped we were in a busy club,” San admitted. “He also seemed to be playing dumb about me knowing you, but he clearly knew. Why was that?”

“We aren’t allowed to actually interfere with humans like that without consent,” Wooyoung explained. “Even the Unseelies have that standard, ‘cause it could reveal our existence. If you had mentioned being with me, he would’ve had a reasonable cause to either kidnap you or use his magic on you.”

“Wait, you guys have to have consent?”

“Sorta. We can use glamour to influence people. Like how I get guys to come sleep with me.”

“You don’t need glamour,” San huffed before freezing, realizing what he said.

“Cute,” Wooyoung teased, bumping into San.

“Shut up.”

“Anyway,” Woo continued, “Fae can’t interact with humans unless the human initiates or consents, even if it’s under glamour. But, glamour doesn’t always work, and a lot of Fae prefer not to use it since it’s kinda coercion.”

“I guess that makes sense. It’s just weird that demons would care about consent.”

“Not all Fae are demons. Even a lot of Unseelie don’t like being called that. It implies they have no souls or are evil inherently.” Wooyoung paused, then shook his head. “Anyway, we’re almost there. Hongjoong will go into more detail about it and explain it a little better than me.”

“Who is he?” San asked as he looked around, not recognizing the back streets they were taking. There was a suspicious lack of people, which may have been beneficial for the Fae.

“He’s a Light Elf. He’s been around for a while and reports directly to the oldest Seelies. He watches over most of Seoul’s Fae.”

“Is Seelie your guys’ side, then?”

Wooyoung bit the inside of his cheek, averting his gaze. “Yeah. They’re the opposite of Unseelies.”

San’s brow furrowed as he noticed Wooyoung’s sudden change in tone and attitude. Had he said something wrong? It didn’t seem like anything that would be a sensitive subject. But before San could inquire, Mingi was waving the two over to a back alley.

“Over here!”

Wooyoung glanced up then jogged ahead, rounding the corner. San picked up his pace to join the others, the darkness looming in the alley. Yunho was shining his phone light at the dead end wall while Wooyoung traced his finger in shapes on it. His finger left glowing trails of blue, outlining a strange symbol San had never seen before.

“How many times have you done this now?” Yunho chuckled. “Your circles are practically perfect.”

“Just because you guys don’t have to check in doesn’t mean I don’t,” Wooyoung snapped, huffing. “Me ‘n Yeosang have to go in every few weeks.”

San watched as Wooyoung finished his symbol, then placed his hand in the center. Light shown from beneath it, making the lines of the circle light up brighter. He pulled away, him and Yunho taking a few steps back as the bricks slid backwards, the ground shifting into steps that led down beneath the concrete. San stared in awe, mouth agape as the other began to descend.

“Let’s go, San,” Mingi nudged him as he walked by. “Before someone happens by.”

Yunho and Mingi were barely visible as they walked down, Wooyoung waiting by the opening for San. He motioned with his head and the older snapped out of his thoughts, striding over to the steps before him. There were bioluminescent stones lining the walls, giving a faint yellow glow to light the way. As San reached the bottom of the dozen or so steps, Wooyoung touched the wall, the bricks above them sliding back into place. San watched as the wall moved, leaving them with only the faint glow to light their way.

“It’s gonna be a bit of a walk,” Wooyoung stated, already moving on ahead. “We’ll be there soon enough.”

“Be where, exactly?” San asked, falling in line beside the younger. Woo glanced at him, cocking a half-smile.

“To the Seelie capital of South Korea.”

********

The four had walked in near silence through the tunnel. Even Yunho and Mingi barely spoke, the mood of the group serious and calm. San had tried a few times to chat, but the others had responded quietly and with few words, so he gave up. Maybe the fact that they were heading to their capital was humbling them? Wooyoung had been silent since telling San where they were headed, his expression one of concern. San recalled the younger stating how he may be in trouble and wondered if that was the source of his apparent anxiety.

They finally came to another set of stairs, this one longer than the one they had descended down. Yunho held his hand, yellow light shining beneath it as the walls above shifted, illuminating the tunnel in a soft glow. While the couple ascended, Wooyoung remained at the bottom, his eyes wide. San frowned at the Incubus’ expression and gently reached out to take one of his hands, squeezing.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, Woo,” he said softly, trying to assuage the younger’s fears. “We’ll tell them what happened and that a good portion of it was my fault for taking you home.”

Wooyoung looked over at him, exhaling deeply. “But it was still my fault for not leaving. After the first time you said no, I should’ve just gone home.”

“If you were weakened enough to pass out, then that wouldn’t have been a good idea. They can’t fault you for trying to stay hidden and recover.”

Wooyoung went to speak, but Mingi called down to them. “Come on, guys! They’re waiting!”

“Let’s go.” San smiled, tugging on Woo’s hand as he took a step forward. The two went up the steps, hands still clasped

When they reached the last step, San glanced around, brows furrowed. The hallway they had stepped into had lit lanterns along the walls, painting the stones in a warm, orange glow. Vines peeked out of cracks in the stone walls, climbing alongside the lanterns freely. It looked like something San had seen from a fantasy video game or TV show. They were at the end of a long hallway with a few doors on both sides and other halls running through theirs.

Wooyoung pulled San along this time, guiding him down the hall, then rounding a corner to another. San tried to remember the winding path they ended up taking, but he was getting completely turned around. Occasionally, they’d pass by an open room and San would glance in to see others chatting or sitting alone.

Which wouldn’t be that strange, except San couldn’t help but stare at what were obviously supernatural creatures. Some had horns like deer, others had runic markings on their skin, others with fairy wings or other appendages. It was like looking at a variety of races to be in a fantasy MMO, and though he felt bad for staring, San couldn’t help it. It was so fantastical and incredible to see a world he had never even dreamed of existing. He glanced at Wooyoung, realizing the younger still had his human form despite all these other creatures being open and free.

“How come you haven’t reverted?” he asked, curiously. “Aren’t you safe here?”

Wooyoung bit his lip, staring straight ahead. “I don’t like people here seeing what I am.”

San blinked, confused by the answer, but decided to drop it. Wooyoung seemed on edge being in the capital, his shoulders tense beneath his jacket and jaw clenched. Yunho and Mingi seemed relaxed enough, talking quietly among themselves. Yunho whispered something to the other, causing him to laugh loudly. San smiled at his friends; even though he had just found out they were supernatural creatures, they were still the same in his eyes.

Still the same tall, goofy guys who had been so awkward at their confessions that San had to intervene. Still the same friends who helped San cope with the loss of his “true love.” Still the same Yunho and Mingi. He was suddenly aware that he wasn’t even angry at them for not telling him about being Fae. Maybe it didn’t bother him because it didn’t change anything. He still loved who they were, luck or animal form be damned.

They turned down another corridor, this one much shorter and with wooden arches surrounding a set of double doors. Wooyoung’s squeezed San’s hand while Yunho knocked on the heavy door. There was a faint voice, then he was opening it.

“I brought the troublemakers!” he called jokingly, but San could hear Woo whimper at that.

The doors opened into a wide room with a long dark oak desk near the back on a short dais above the rest of the room. There were multiple chairs on the opposite side, but only one was filled currently. A man with vivid blue hair sat there, quietly chatting with a blonde man beside him about the contents of a book he was holding. The man standing had long, pointed ears from beneath his hair, light green markings going up the side of his face to his eyes. He also had translucent wings, similar to a dragonfly that shimmered iridescent colors when he moved.

San looked around, admiring the bookshelves lining the wall to his left. They went all the way to the ceiling and were filled with books and tomes of all colors. To his right were small tables encased with glass, holding what looked like a variety of books, knifes, and other trinkets. There were small cushions on the floor, as though to kneel or sit before the desk, but the others made to stand a few feet before the dais. San stood beside Wooyoung and set his bag down, rolling his shoulders.

“Thanks, Hwanwoong,” the blue haired man muttered, handing the book over. The other man grinned wildly, skipping past the four and exiting the room, the door making a resounding noise in the silence.

The man before them was wearing a blue dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up with black suspenders leading down to pants San couldn’t see. He had thick, silver glasses that had fallen to the bottom of his nose, his expression serious as he eyed the four before him. San noticed his eyes were golden beneath the lenses and he also had pointed ears. His eyes settled on San, who shifted under the gaze.

“So,” he began, his voice soft, “this is the human you revealed yourself to?”

Wooyoung’s shoulders hunched in shame. “Yes, Hongjoong-hyung.”

“Seoyun approached him,” Yunho stated, his voice more serious than San had ever heard. “He gave him a card set to track him as well.”

Hongjoong sighed, running a hand through his hair before interlacing his hands, resting his chin on them. “That’s quite a mess, then. I assume the Jinn sent his lackeys to where the human lived?”

“We saw them watching his apartment as we left,” Wooyoung explained. “We weren’t followed, though, but they’ll probably be watching the place for a while.”

“We figured since you wanted San to know everything anyway that we’d bring him here,” Mingi said. “It’s not like he doesn’t know about Fae now, anyway.”

“That isn’t the point,” Hongjoong snapped, suddenly. He sat up straight, eyes narrowing. “There hasn’t been a human in this Seelie capital for over a hundred years, and I don’t appreciate you making the decision without my notice.”

The three Fae hung their heads in shame, and even San felt a bit bad for intruding. The others said nothing as Hongjoong glared at Wooyoung.

“Not to mention this is the human you foolishly revealed yourself to, Wooyoung. This has been a string of terrible mistakes one after another.”

“That’s not fair!” San blurted, causing the Elf to whip his head in his direction. San felt very small under his gaze, but pressed on. “I mean, it was my fault that he even showed himself to me.”

“San, you don’t-“

“What do you mean?” Hongjoong arched a brow, relaxing his shoulders a bit. San swallowed the lump in his throat, locking eyes with the older.

“I took Wooyoung to my apartment while he was passed out, then when he kept trying to… uh, feed from me, I rejected him. Multiple times.”

Hongjoong’s eyes widened slightly, glancing over at Woo. “You didn’t mention that your glamour didn’t work.”

“I, uh, didn’t think it was important…” Wooyoung muttered, and San could tell he was hiding something.

Evidently, Hongjoong seemed to think this as well. He turned towards Yunho and Mingi, who had been quietly observing.

“Have you two ever noticed anything strange with San? Maybe some kind of resistance to Fae magic?”

Their eyes both widened, glancing at each other before shaking their heads.

“I’ve never tried to use Luck on him,” Yunho stated. “He never really needed it badly enough.”

Hongjoong hummed before standing. He walked around the desk and down the dais in front of San, who shifted on his feet under the intense stare of the Elf. The older came to stand before him, and though he was shorter, San felt very small beneath his presence. The Elf’s features were fair, and up close San could see faint markings along his skin. Hongjoong lifted a hand up, then pressed it against San’s chest, causing him to flinch. The Elf shut his eyes and the faint golden markings lit up along his face and arms.

“What’re you doing?” Wooyoung asked, eyes wide.

Suddenly, light swirled in lines along San’s chest from beneath his shirt, glowing beneath the fabric. San’s eyes widened, shocked as he stared down at them, hearing Mingi and Yunho gasp and murmur.

Hongjoong opened his eyes, the light fading as he pulled his hand away. He had a thoughtful look on his face as he stared at San’s chest before raising his eyes to the younger’s face.

“Who are your parents?” he asked, voice firm.

“They, um… they died,” San said quietly. “But they were just normal people.”

“Did they look like you?”

“What is this about, Hongjoong?” Wooyoung interjected, brow furrowed. “Why all the questions?”

Hongjoong turned his head to the Incubus. “Because San has Fae magic in him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a secret in Seoyun's phone number. Try to figure it out! 
> 
> Also, what do you all think Mingi is? Let me know your guess (*≧ w ≦*) 
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://lovely-umbrella.tumblr.com/) or Twitter @lovelyumbrella if you want! I'll post more as I get more followers but for now it's kinda dead :P


	3. To Them, I'm A Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was admirable to San in many ways.  
> Because despite everything he had gone through, despite all of his pain and suffering, Wooyoung persevered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an extra long chapter for the delay (and because I couldn't find a good stopping point)  
> The secret in Seoyun’s phone was the numbers spelling “Unseelie” :P
> 
> Please see the end notes for an explanation on the delay and upcoming chapters. I'm *not* going on hiatus, before anyone asks :P

“San has Fae magic in him.”

The room went silent as San stared down at Hongjoong, eyes wide and lips parted slightly. Magic? Inside of _him_? “Wh… What?”

“Is he a Seelie?” Mingi asked in awe.

The Elf glanced over at Mingi, then back at San, face serious. “He’s not quite a Fae; he just has magic in him. And it’s not a lot – more like you were touched by a Fae or given some kind of a boon. It’s buried deep in you so I personally can’t identify what it is.”

“How does that happen?” San asked, softly.

“More than likely,” Hongjoong brought his hand to his chin, thinking, “your parents may have asked a Fae for it. Or, they could’ve happened upon Vim orb, but that seems highly unlikely.”

San was utterly lost. His mind raced, trying to catch up with everything Hongjoong was saying, but he was having a hard time filling in the gaps. The Elf seemed to notice this, his expression relaxing.

“We still have a lot to explain to you,” he said, softer than it had been. He glanced at Yunho and Mingi. “Could you two take his things to one of the empty rooms?”

“Actually,” Wooyoung interjected, “he can stay with me in my and Yeosang’s old room.” When Hongjoong arched a brow at him, he quickly added, “Th-that way he doesn’t get lost!”

“Uh huh,” the older huffed, rolling his eyes with a half-smirk. “Yunho, to Wooyoung’s room, please. Might wanna set up a silencing spell, too.”

Wooyoung flushed crimson as San avoided eye contact with his friend, who chuckled. 

“See you later, San.” Yunho smiled at him. “Mingi ‘n I will hang around until you guys are done talking, but we gotta go home after that.”

“All right.” San nodded, glancing at his friends as they left the room. As they shut the door behind them, Hongjoong cleared his throat.

“Let’s have a seat. It’ll be a while,” he sighed, nudging a pillow with his foot to sit in front of the two. Wooyoung pushed his cushion near San, then sat down, motioning for the older to do the same. San sat cross-legged as Hongjoong mirrored him, Wooyoung choosing to sit on his knees.

“What all has Woo told you?” The Elf asked.

“Not a lot,” San admitted, glancing at the younger. “And mosr of it was kind a confusing. But, there are fairies and demons? I guess I know you guys are called Seelies and the bad guys are Unseelies?”

“Fae, not fairies. Fae encompasses more than just pixies and fairies. And Unseelie aren’t demons per se, nor are they necessarily ‘bad,’ San-ah,” Hongjoong corrected, his eyes flicking to Woo. “Unseelies are simply Dark Fae, where Seelie are Light Fae. Unseelie are typically creatures that we assume are “demonic” or evil, but they’re just a different type of Fae. Both courts simply have different motives when it comes to the human race. Unseelie see them as a source of energy, or Vim, using them to harness that. It’s only recently that some of them have begun to be a bit more nefarious, taking human lives to harvest their life forces into Vim.

“There are plenty of Unseelie who simply play tricks on humans or trick them into deals, like a Jinn. While it’s definitely crooked, it isn’t outright evil. All things Fae do are with consent, even if that consent is under our glamour or have a catch to them. Any Fae that act without consent are dealt with by the Elders of either court. It’s how we maintain balance in the human world. If either side began to hurt or kill humans, it could expose our world.”

“So, the difference between both types is motive?” San asked, digesting the information.

“That, and the source of magic. Unseelie is typically darker magic and Seelie is lighter. In a very broad sense, it _is_ similar to good and bad. But, it’s more like Yin and Yang. Two sides of the same coin.”

“So both sides get along then?”

Hongjoong hesitated, then exhaled deeply. “Not quite. There have been a few wars over the past few centuries between both courts over Vim. See, there’s countless types of Fae in the world and we all harvest Vim in different ways. From wishes, to luck, to acts of kindness, to growing plants, to sex. How we interact with humans is for our gain mostly, though we also try to make sure humans get something out of it as well. Equivalent exchange, or something.

“When we use our magic, we use it to feed and even hide our true forms. But any excess gets converted to Vim orbs, which are stored for emergencies and given to our Elders.”

“Why give it to them?”

“They’ve been alive for thousands of years. Most of them require a lot of Vim just to stay alive, and even more to harness their true power. They’re the keepers of Light and Dark in the world. Both courts maintain the balance and we work to ensure one isn’t overtaking the other.”

“I wouldn’t have guessed Unseelie to care about that sort of thing,” San admitted. “So it really isn’t black and white, then?”

“It’s not supposed to be,” Hongjoong sighed. “But there’s been an influx of Unseelies who’ve been harming and even killing humans, thus gaining more Vim and off-setting the balance here in South Korea. Our Elders are currently trying to figure out if this is a power move by the other court or just some rogue Fae acting out.

“It’s never helped that Unseelie magic tends to harvest more than our own. Something about Dark magic requires less work and yet still has a greater gain. I’ve been working hard to make sure I find every Seelie in Seoul and am working with the other chief Fae of South Korea, but for a while we considered requesting Seelie of other countries to come help the balance over here. But now…” Hongjoong trailed off, hesitating.

“Now?” San asked, curiously.

The Elf glanced over at Wooyoung, who had been strangely quiet during the explanation. The room was silent for a beat before Hongjoong sighed.

“Now the Elders want us to start recruiting Unseelie to our side. Like Wooyoung.”

San’s eyes widened as he turned his head to the younger, who was glaring down at the ground, fists clenched on his knees. Wooyoung was Unseelie?

“Their first experiment was with Yeosang,” the younger spoke up, glancing at San, “whose parents are Seelie and Unseelie. He’s a Cambion, and while he uses sex for Vim like me, it doesn’t yield nearly as much as I do.”

“Yeosangie found Wooyoung wandering the streets, completely depleted of glamour and Vim after he fled the Jinn he was with- Seoyun.” Hongjoong’s eyes narrowed. “Seoyun is using copious amounts of Dark magic to turn others into Unseelie and create underlings. He’s the main reason there’s an unbalance at the moment, and we don’t know his motives.”

“He knows I ran to the Seelie court, so that’s why he’s trying to find me,” Wooyoung said quietly. “Incubi are some of the most powerful Unseelie and it took a lot of his own Vim to create me. So, losing me to his enemies has… set him off.”

“More than just his power,” Hongjoong said, his eyes soft at Wooyoung, “I don’t want Woo going back to harming humans or doing things he doesn’t want to. I was very hesitant on letting him live in Seoul and collecting Vim, but the Elders pushed for it.”

“They probably didn’t want the other Fae here to be uncomfortable,” Wooyoung huffed bitterly. He returned his gaze to San. “I’m not exactly well-liked by most Seelie, which is why I didn’t revert when we first got here.”

San’s heart ached for Wooyoung. He couldn’t imagine running to people who he thought could help him, only to be ostracized and be made an outcast.

_“You were nice to me!”_

Remembering the reason Wooyoung had ditched him at the club only made San feel sadder. Did Wooyoung feel lonely, being so different from those around him? Not human, not Seelie, and doesn’t want to be an Unseelie. He couldn’t imagine the frustration and pain the younger went through on a daily basis, having nowhere to truly feel like he belongs.

“Do you have any questions right now?” Hongjoong asked, interrupting San from his thoughts.

“Wait,” he blinked. “Why recruit Unseelie if their magic is Dark? Wouldn’t that just upset the balance more?”

“Typically, yes. But if we take the Vim and turn it into an orb, the Elders can actually convert it to their own energy to offset what the Unseelie put out. It’s a bit complicated, but that’s what they’ve suggested we do for now.”

“The basically wanna use Unseelie like little Vim cows,” Wooyoung huffed, bitterly. Hongjoong looked at him disapprovingly.

“It’s how the Fae work, Wooyoung. We’re worker bees giving to our Elders to create the balance.”

“But how much of it actually goes _back_ into the world?” Wooyoung glared at the Elf, determined. “If the Elders require so much to live, then wouldn’t it make more sense to-“

“We are _not_ having this discussion again.” Hongjoong’s voice was sharp and low, his gaze harsh on the younger. “Especially _not here_.”

Wooyoung scoffed, turning his head away to glare at the wall. San wasn’t sure what Wooyoung was about to say, but it was clear this was a topic of contention between the two. After a moment, the air relaxed and Hongjoong turned back to San, running a hand over his face.

“I know it’s a lot to take in. It’s late, so maybe getting some sleep will help.” The Elf stood up, stretching his arms. “I’m certainly tired, and as much as I’d like to answer any more questions, I think it’s best we all get some sleep.”

San nodded, though he wasn’t sure he’d be able to sleep. His mind was racing with everything he had just been told, his world flipped upside down. Or, maybe it was more accurate to say he was able to see a new world alongside his own. It felt almost like a dream, completely unreal and unimaginable. Even more so than when Wooyoung had transformed right before his eyes. Even more when they had fought the bird demon-things in his apartment.

“Yunho and Mingi are probably waiting for us,” Wooyoung stated as he stood. “Let’s go, San-ah.”

San nodded and stood as Hongjoong watched them.

“We can talk more tomorrow if you have any more questions,” the Elf stated. “And if you want to look around, make sure to take Wooyoung with you. The Seelies might get uneasy if a human walks around their home.”

“Because they’ll definitely feel better if _I’m_ with him,” Woo huffed, rolling his eyes. Hongjoong shot him a look.

“Wooyoung.”

“Right, I know,” he sighed, then he muttered, “It’s not like I’m ever the aggressor.”

Hongjoong opened his mouth to speak, but not wanting there to be conflict, San quickly spoke up. “Thank you for your hospitality, Hongjoong-ssi. I’ll do my best to not make anyone uneasy.”

The Elf blinked, taken aback before smiling. “Thank you, San-ah. Sleep well tonight.”

********

While the two walked through the corridors to where they would be staying, Wooyoung was silent once more. He didn’t seem as on edge as when they had arrived, which gave San some consolation. He was fine with the silence for now; he had a lot on his mind and he wasn’t sure if he could even hold a conversation at the moment. Aside from learning all that he had about the Fae, San was still confused by the fact that he apparently had magic in him. He tried to think if maybe he had ever unknowingly made a deal with a Fae, but nothing came to mind.

If it truly had been his parents’ doing, would they have left anything behind to tell him? Had they ever planned on telling him? He considered contacting his older sister to see if she knew anything about it, but he wasn’t even sure where she was at the moment. His sister was currently studying abroad and very rarely replied to his texts or emails, God forbid calling him back. He doubt she’d even know, anyway.

He came out of his reverie as he saw Yunho and Mingi standing out in the hall, chatting with a pair of men San had never seen before. The shorter one had red hair and a muscular body, though to San, his face was still very young. The taller was a handsome man with grey hair, his features fine and pointed as he spoke softly to his friends. As the two approached, the taller one glanced over, eyes lighting up.

“Wooyoung,” he said in a warm tone. “It’s nice to see you back.”

“Hey, Seonghwa-hyung,” Woo replied unenthusiastically. “It’s _so_ nice to be back.”

“Someone’s grumpy,” the shorter man chuckled. He glanced at San, blinking. “Who’s your friend?”

But before San or Woo could speak, Seonghwa’s eyes widened. “A human? Here?”

“He’s with us,” Yunho explained quickly. “He got caught up in the Seoyun business so we had to bring him here for safety.”

“And Hongjoong’s okay with this?” Seonghwa arched a brow as he folded his arms. “Or was this an impulsive decision you three just made?”

It was silent among the group, the four all averting their gaze from the oldest. He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Unbelievable,” he sighed, but there was no anger or disgust in it. He simply sounded tired.

“Hongjoong’s okay with it _now_ , at least,” Wooyoung offered weakly. “It’ll only be a few days, anyway.”

“As long as he’s okay with it, I suppose.”

“Hyung,” the red-haired boy huffed. “You haven’t even introduced yourself. That’s kinda rude.”

“Yeah, hyung,” Mingi teased. “What happened to manners?”

Seonghwa narrowed his eyes at the boys before turning to San. The younger flinched slightly, but Seonghwa quickly offered a smile instead, holding his hand out.

“Forgive me,” he said. “They’re right. I was being rude.”

“O-oh, it’s okay!” San fumbled, shaking the hyung’s hand. “I’m San.”

“Park Seonghwa,” he said softly. “I’m a Siren.”

“Oh wow,” San blinked. “Like, the ones who sit on rocks and lure ships to their watery grave?”

Songhwa laughed, a light sound. “Not quite, but I’m sure those were my ancestors. My powers are of a healing nature, instead of luring men to their deaths.”

“Sirens use certain tones, types of singing, or even whistling to use their powers,” the shorter man explained. “I’m Jongho, by the way. Werewolf.”

San was overwhelmed at this point. He didn’t want to seem rude, though, so he smiled weakly. “It’s nice to meet you two.”

“Yah, you guys are making him panic,” Wooyoung huffed. “He _just_ found out that there are Fae!”

“Hey, you’re the one who showed yourself last week,” Yunho huffed, teasingly. “He’s had time to cope.”

“I wasn’t really expecting anything other than Incubi,” San admitted with a laugh. “And bird demon things.”

“Just be glad you met some of the humanoid Fae,” Jongho quipped, smiling kindly. “And not, like, Spriggans or Naga or-“

“Jongho,” Seonghwa interrupted, gently nudging the man. “Let’s not give him vocabulary homework this late, all right?”

“Speaking of which,” Yunho yawned, “Mingi and I better head out. We still have to walk back to our place.”

“Can’t we just stay here?” Mingi sighed, leaning on his boyfriend. “We can head home early in the morning.”

“I’d rather go home late and sleep in than get up early. Plus, Areum’s waiting for us, and I miss my baby girl!”

Mingi rolled his eyes at the mention of the dog, but smiled nonetheless as Seonghwa sighed.

“I have class with Felix and Seoho in the late morning anyway, so I should get some rest as well. Those two are struggling with controlling their Siren powers.”

“I just stay awake all night.” Jongho shrugged. “Easier to be a werewolf that way.”

“Nice meeting you, San-ah,” Seonghwa said with a smile. “I’m sure I’ll see you around.”

He and Jongho turned to walk away, the younger waving as he did. San smiled after them before feeling a giant wrap their arms around his neck.

“Take it easy, Sannie!” Mingi exclaimed. “We’ll try to check on you when we can.”

“Text us if you guys get released,” Yunho said. “You won’t get service here, so we won’t know until you’re out.”

“It might be a while, guys,” Wooyoung spoke up, huffing. “I have a feeling Hongjoong wants to punish me, and the Elders will probably be pissed.”

“Don’t be so negative, Youngie.” Yunho ruffled the younger’s hair. “Hongjoong likes you more than you think.”

Wooyoung eyed him, pursing his lips in a pout. “Doesn’t feel like it.”

“Man, if you heard the way he chews into the Seelies that talk sh- _ow_!” Mingi was cut off as Yunho elbowed him, shooting him a look. San watched as Wooyoung’s shoulders and expression fell, his eyes going to the floor.

“A-anyway!” Yunho laughed awkwardly. “We’ll be in touch, okay guys? Just try to take it easy and consider this a vacation from work!”

“Oh _shit_!” San gasped. “My job! You said I don’t get service here?!”

“Oh… right.” Mingi pursed his lips. “That is a problem.”

San bit his lip, thinking before glancing back up at Yunho. “Give me your phone.” When the older had, San began to type out in his notes. “Log into my account from your phone, then send an email with something about a family emergency to this address, okay?”

“Will that be all right?” Yunho asked as he took his phone back.

“Let’s hope,” San sighed. “I’ll either have a job when I get back or I won’t.”

“I’m sorry,” Wooyoung said pitifully. “This is all my fault.”

“I thought it was San’s?” Mingi quipped.

“I’d say it’s fifty-fifty,” Yunho teased.

Wooyoung and San glared at the couple, who both snickered. Yunho clapped San on the shoulder as he walked by.

“Have fun you two! Don’t worry about the noise!”

San felt himself blush as he watched his friends walk down the corridor, cackling among themselves. He heard Wooyoung open the wooden door, glancing over his shoulder.

“Come on,” he said softly. “It’s late. Not that there’s any reason to be up tomorrow, but still. You’re probably tired.”

“I am,” San stated as he walked in, shutting the door behind him. “But I don’t think I can sleep.”

“It’s a lot to take in. I’m not surprised.”

San glanced around the room, which reminded him of a college dorm. It was fairly mirrored; two beds, two dressers, two bedside tables. There was a small circular table in the middle of the room with two chairs as well, and what San figured was a bathroom off to the left. Wooyoung was digging through one of the drawers on the left side of the room, taking out a shirt.

“It gets really cold in this place,” Wooyoung said out loud as he opened a lower drawer. “So hopefully you brought warm clothes.”

“Where are we, anyway?” San asked, looking around the room. It was like rest of the place; rock walls and small lanterns on the walls that didn’t seem to have fire in them. It was definitely unlike any place San had ever seen in Seoul. “Are we still underground? Why don’t we get phone signals here?”

“Kinda hard to get a signal in the Taebaek Mountains,” Wooyoung huffed.

San stared at him, feeling his jaw drop. “Wait, we’re in the _mountains_?! We only walked for fifteen minutes!”

“I know, right?” Woo glanced over his shoulder, grinning. “It’s like magic or something.”

San rolled his eyes, sighing deeply. “Okay, there’s no need to- yah!”

He gawked as Wooyoung pulled his shirt over his head, the lean muscles of his back now revealed. Before San could open his mouth, he began to also pull down his jeans, left only in his boxers. “Wh-what’re you doing?!”

“What?” Wooyoung turned towards San, huffing. “It’s not like I took off _everything_ , and you’ve already seen me naked anyway.”

“Some warning would’ve been nice is all,” San muttered.

“Aww, too captivated by my good looks?” the younger teased, stepping into some pajama pants. He had yet to put a shirt on. “Or is it too tempting for your human urges?”

“Ugh, forget it. You’re annoyingly cocky when you aren’t begging for dick.”

Wooyoung pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes. “Rude.”

“Factual.” San winked. He grabbed his bag, placing it on the other bed as he began to rummage through it. As he pulled out some clothes to sleep in, he heard Wooyoung take in a deep breath, then exhale. He turned to ask what was wrong, but stopped as he noticed the younger’s brows furrowed, his arms wrapping around his front to grip his elbows.

He heard the sound of bones shifting before focusing on Wooyoung’s wings pushing against skin, then ripping through. The skin seemed to heal immediately, but there were still trails of blood down his back. Wooyoung’s tail did the same, slipping out of the base his tailbone, undulating in the air while he went through the rest of his transformation. There didn’t seem to be much blood, but Wooyoung was panting lightly at the end of it.

“Does that hurt?” San asked quietly as the Incubus lowered his arms and rolled his shoulders, wings stretching then folding against his back.

“Yeah,” he said softly, walking over to the bathroom. San heard the sound of water sloshing before Woo returned, a wet washcloth in hand. “But it’s not super bad if I’m in control of it. It’s worse when I’m forced to revert.” He stood in front of San, holding out the cloth. “Can you wipe up the blood? I always miss some.”

San nodded, taking the rag as Wooyoung turned around. San carefully wiped at the blood, which had just begun to dry. The wings twitched when he got too close to the bases and he was reminded of the noises Wooyoung had made when San had stimulated his oil glands. He swallowed hard, focusing on the task at hand instead.

“All done,” he stated. Wooyoung smiled over his shoulder, taking the cloth and tossing it into a nearby basket.

“Thanks.” He walked to his bed, grabbing his shirt. San arched a brow, curiously watching as Wooyoung pulled it over his head. The older noticed two slits in the back, which after a bit of maneuvering, Woo’s wings poked through. Wooyoung sighed, plopping down onto the bed on his back, staring up at the ceiling with his hands on his stomach.

“I hate being here,” he murmured.

San frowned, setting his clothes down and walking to the other bed, sitting beside Wooyoung. “You said you have to come here every once in a while, right?”

“Yeah.” Wooyoung’s voice was small, his crimson eyes hooded as he stared into space. “They’re worried about me being an Unseelie, so I have to come “check in” every few weeks. Yeosang does, too, but he’s been with them longer and has Seelie magic in him. So he’s given more trust.”

“How long have you been with them?”

“Couple years now. But they only let me move out of the mountain a little over a year ago.”

“How long have you been alive, then?” San asked, curiously. “You said Seoyun created you, but how long ago? Did he make you the age you are, or-“

“I don’t want to talk about it right now,” Wooyoung muttered dismissively. He scooted onto his bed, rolling onto his side and facing the wall. “Let’s talk tomorrow.”

San blinked, taken aback by the younger’s sudden aloof attitude. “Did I say something wrong?”

“I’m just tired.” Wooyoung’s voice was quiet, but San could hear his voice crack just a bit. “Get some rest. It’s been a long day.”

San stared at Wooyoung for a moment before sighing softly, standing. If Wooyoung didn’t want to talk about it, then there was no point in pushing it. He also felt as though he had perhaps asked the wrong question or triggered Woo’s bad mood and didn’t want to anger him further. “All right. Goodnight, Wooyoung.”

He padded over to the other bed, stripping down to his boxers and putting on his night clothes. The room did feel a bit cold, he noted as he climbed under the blankets. The room as still lit up but before he could ask Wooyoung how to turn off the lanterns, he watched the Incubus touch the wall, a faint blue light coming from his hand. The lanterns dimmed into darkness as San heard Woo get beneath the covers. The older sighed silently, turning on his side and gripping his pillow. And despite his previous denial of weariness, his eyes drooped shut almost immediately as exhaustion quickly took over.

“Goodnight, San.”

********

San didn’t know how long he slept since there weren’t any windows, but when he woke up, the lanterns were low. He blinked a few times before sitting up, glancing around. Wooyoung was laying on his back, tracing blue glowing lines along the wall idly. San watched him for a moment, watching the way the magic bloomed for a few seconds before fading away. After a minute or so, Woo’s hand froze while doodling a spiral and he glanced over at San.

“Morning,” he said softly, pulling his hand from the wall to sit up in his bed.

“How long have you been awake?” San asked groggily, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

“Not long. I would’ve gone and gotten food, but I didn’t want you to be scared and alone,” Woo said teasingly. He placed his hand on the wall and San watched the room light up bright.

“That so?” San huffed. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, running a hand through his hair. “You could’ve woken me up.”

“It’s no big deal. I’m used to being bored in here,” Woo stated bitterly. “No phone, no technology… It sucks.”

“What do you usually do, then?”

“Stretch, exercise, contemplate my existence.” Woo shrugged as he sat up, spinning to face San. “There’s stuff to do around the mountain, but I try to stay in here most of the time unless Yeosang’s here.”

“Is it because of the others?” San asked quietly.

“They don’t really like when I hang out in the common rooms or anything.” Woo gave a weak grin. “I doubt they’ll really like it if you’re here, but they’ll still probably like you more than me.”

That statement made San’s whole chest ache for the younger. The idea that a human like him would be more accepted than another Fae just seemed… wrong. It wasn’t fair. Especially if Wooyoung was “created” and not born into his existence.

That reminded San that he knew next to nothing about Wooyoung, if he was being honest. As much as he wanted to question the Incubus on the semantics of his existence, Woo had shut him down fairly quickly the prior night. It seemed like a touchy subject, but was it simply because Wooyoung was ashamed of being Unseelie? Did he regret being born as an Incubus? Or was he only angry because of how he was treated?

“Anyway,” Wooyoung began, breaking San out of his thoughts, “we should go get some breakfast. Or brunch, or whatever. Food!”

He grinned at the older genuinely as he stood up. San watched as Wooyoung grabbed a pair of clean jeans and boxers from his dresser, then walked over to the bathroom. His tail swished slowly through the air in a way that reminded San of a cat. 

“Go ahead and get dressed,” Wooyoung stated from the doorway. “We’re gonna go outside to eat.”

“We can go outside?” San blinked, surprised. “But aren’t we in the mountain? Is there, like, a cave or whatever? How haven’t humans found-“

“ _Magic_!” Wooyoung shouted, rolling his eyes before slamming the door.

San chuckled, then pulled his bag to the bed. He opted for sweatpants and a hoodie, shivering as he undressed. It really _had_ gotten cold in their room overnight, though San wasn’t sure if he should be surprised or not. There didn’t seem to be any central heating inside of the rock walls, or anything resembling technology for that matter. Did the Fae Folk not like technology?

Granted, being inside of a mountain was a good place to hide, and it makes sense to not have electricity or anything running through. But what about the lack of phones or other modern devices? Yunho and Mingi had phones and were allowed to live outside of the city. Was it just Wooyoung, then, who had such restrictions? It made San angry that Wooyoung wasn’t given such liberties, simply because he was an Incubus.

But, while Woo seemed angry and frustrated with his treatment and lack of freedom, the younger didn’t seem to push it as well. San supposed it was because Hongjoong and the Seelies had taken Woo in and protected him from Seoyun. So while Wooyoung was grateful and in their debt, he was most likely also warring with his anger and sadness. It seemed like a terrible situation to San, with no way of Woo being truly happy.

Or truly belonging.

By the time San had finished dressing, Wooyoung had emerged from the bathroom, his hair brushed through and face clear of any sign of sleep. He also had a canteen in his hands, screwing the lid on tightly and setting it aside. San watched as Woo folded his wings against his back before pulling a large red hoodie over his head. There weren’t any cuts in the back, San noted, but the article was large enough that he couldn’t see any sign of the wings.

“Okay, let’s go,” Wooyoung said with a deep sigh, slinging the canteen across his chest. Despite being the one making the decisions and leading the way, San could tell the younger was on edge.

He followed Woo into the hall, noting how much brighter it was now. Did someone light up the corridors and rooms to match the time of day? It seemed like a lot of work to San, but he didn’t actually know how much energy it took to do magic. He walked alongside Wooyoung, just a pace behind so the Incubus could lead the way. The halls were fairly quiet, most doors being shut and the few that were open appeared to be empty. However, as they turned a corner, there was a pair of Fae standing outside a room, chatting rather loudly.

Wooyoung hesitated for a moment as he gazed at them, then pulled the hood over his head. He pulled it as far forward as it could go, covering his ears and horns almost completely. There wasn’t much that could be done for his tail, San figured. Wooyoung sighed and was about to shove his hands into the large pocket in the front. On a whim, San instead grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze.

When Wooyoung turned to him blinking, San said, “It’ll be all right. Just ignore them.”

“Y-yeah,” Woo muttered sheepishly, tucking his chin down as he exhaled deeply. Gripping San’s hand, he set a brisk pace down the hall. San kept his head up, determined to not show any sign of intimidation or fear. Wooyoung was on the inside as they walked, which helped San with making sure to pass by inconspicuously as they could.

The two Fae glanced over at San and Wooyoung, their conversation trailing off. San kept his eyes forward, keeping his face passive as the two began to whisper.

“Is that a human?”

“Did that Unseelie bring his _pet_ here?”

San grit his teeth, annoyed. He felt Woo tighten his grip as they walked by, leaving the two gossipers behind. He held tightly onto Wooyoung until the younger pulled him around a corner, the hallway thankfully empty.

“Thank you,” Woo murmured genuinely.

“Do you always deal with things like that?” San asked, staring at the Incubus.

“There’s a few who’ll say shit to my face, but most of the time they just whisper when I walk by. Yeosang has a bitchy face and can usually deter them from bothering me, at least.”

“Don’t they know the Elders asked you to be here?” San huffed, angrily. “It’s not like you’re uninvited or intruding.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Wooyoung sighed, dejectedly. “To them, I’m a demon. Seelies are creatures of light and nature and beauty, while Unseelies are dark and evil and monsters. Incubi and Succubi are considered some of the worst out there because we’re powerful and feed off of sexual energy.”

“Aren’t there Seelies who aren’t pure and fairylike? What about Seonghwa – he’s a Siren. And Jongho is a werewolf!”

“Sirens are classified by the nature of their powers,” Wooyoung explained. “Since hyung is a healer, he’s considered good. And Jongho was a human that was bitten, so he’s more like a rescue. Werewolves can eventually control their powers, too.”

“It’s still not fair,” San grumbled. “You didn’t like hurting people so they rescued you. How’s that different?”

“Promiscuity is frowned upon by Seelies, especially _here_ ,” Wooyoung gave a sad grin. “I’ve considered moving to the American Seelie Court, but my English sucks. And they might not even accept me anyway. I also have…” Wooyoung trailed off, his words turning into a sigh as his shoulders drooped. “Nevermind.”

San eyed him, curious as to what the other reason was. But, seeing how downcast Wooyoung currently was kept San’s mouth shut. He didn’t want to cause any further sorrow or pain just because he wanted answers. If Woo wanted to tell him, he would. It wasn’t like the two were necessarily friends at this point, either. It simply wasn’t his place at this point.

Not wanting to walk in a sad silence, San decided to try and steer the conversation away to something else. Something that wasn’t about Wooyoung being an Incubus or Unseelie, or anything else that seemed like a touchy subject. He looked around the hallway as they walked, his eyes drawn to the glowing lights along the walls.

“How do these lights work?” he asked. “Like, does someone turn them on and off or dim them depending on the time of day?”

Wooyoung blinked, taken by surprise by the sudden question. “Oh… The capital has a large sunstone on the surface. These little strings are just permanent magic sigils, kind of like cables. They glow depending on the light the mountain receives from the sun.”

“How are you able to turn them off in the room, then?”

“Fae use their magic to “pause” the flow, essentially. Like creating a kink in a hose just for one section.”

“So there isn’t some guy controlling the lights while he keeps track of time on a watch?” San teased, cracking a grin. Wooyoung glanced at him, chuckling.

“Nope. Just magic.”

“Well that’s less fun.”

“Magic is less fun than some overweight, sweaty Fae managing the lights?”

“Who said he was overweight or sweaty?!” San gawked. Wooyoung laughed, his smile lighting up his face from beneath his hood. San felt his chest warm at the sight, glad to have made the younger smile despite his despondent mood before.

As they joked, the smell of cooked food began to permeate the halls, getting stronger the further they went. They were also passing more Fae, many of which would stare at the two as they walked. But, San was determined to keep Wooyoung talking and smiling, ignoring the disapproving glares or wide eyes. The smell became overpowering, along with the chatter of many voices, as they walked into a large room with bright lights and high walls. It appeared to be a cafeteria or dining hall, similar to a buffet. There were stalls and counters lining the walls with benches and tables in the middle of the room, all sorts of Fae sitting and eating and chatting away.

“Let’s just grab some small stuff,” Wooyoung said, leaning into San to be heard. “I’m sure Seonghwa and Jongho are here somewhere, but I don’t like the crowds.”

“I can imagine,” San huffed, in awe at the amount of bodies in the room. “Is this the entire city’s population?”

Wooyoung huffed, barely audible over the sound of voices. “Not quite. I’m sure a lot of them went to Seoul for breakfast or maybe even to another mountain city.”

San didn’t respond, still gaping over the fact that there were evidently multiple hidden cities in the mountains. But, he recalled Wooyoung saying that this one was the capital, so maybe they weren’t as large as this one? He’d have to ask another time.

For now, Wooyoung was leading San to a short line that had a large oven beside it. San watched a woman with long, narrow ears and leaves in her brown hair take a pan of bread out of the brick oven. She began to slice the large loaves and place them on cloths before handing them off to the people in line, a gentle smile on her face. When Wooyoung and San were next, she blinked at them, glancing between the two. Her brow furrowed, but it looked to be in confusion more than disgust.

“Is this a friend of yours, Wooyoung?” she asked softly, confused. “I don’t sense any glamour.”

“He’s got a boon, Yooa-noona. But he’s in danger, so he needed to come here.”

“Oh, I see.” She smiled warmly at San. “I hope the others don’t give you too hard of a time.”

“Thank you,” he replied. He was taken aback by her kindness, but also genuinely touched.

She handed Wooyoung two slices of bread wrapped in a makeshift cloth bag, her eyes affectionate on the Incubus. “Tell Arin that I told her to give you guys the freshest fruit, yeah?”

“Thanks, Noona.” Wooyoung beamed at her, giving a slight bow before he motioned for San to follow. They made their way to a fruit stand, receiving two bright red apples from a shy-looking girl. She had had looked at them slightly nervously, but San noticed she had that expression with other Fae as well, her face lighting up when Wooyoung had mentioned Yooa.

Woo handed the wrapped fruit to San, using his free hand to grab the older’s once more. They slipped out of the dining hall, San letting himself be pulled along by the hand. But before they could round the corner, a voice called out.

“Hey, Wooyoung!”

The boy froze, his grip on San’s hand tighter than ever. The older blinked, confused as Woo turned around, his face blank and eyes averted. Three men walked up to the two; the tallest had short antlers sticking out of his brown hair, the one in the middle had a messy mop of hair that almost turned into a mullet, and the final one had a small pair of insect-like wings and pointed ears. The mop-haired one had a slight smirk on his face that San immediately despised, causing him to square his shoulders slightly.

“What is it?” Wooyoung sighed, exasperatedly. “We’re trying to go eat.”

“What, you and your little fucktoy too busy to talk to us Seelies?” he huffed, the two sniggering from beside him. “You come to _our_ home and eat _our_ food, but can’t even give us the time of day.”

“What’d you expect from an _Unseelie_ , hyung?” the bug-boy snapped. “He probably used his slutty glamour to have Arin give him the best apples.”

San felt his whole body tense, his jaw clenching in anger at their words. Wooyoung remained silent, his eyes distant as he simply let them berate him. He seemed too used to it, and that made San even more furious.

“Why do you even need food? I would’ve thought an Incubus would just eat cock all day,” the antlered man snickered, causing the other two to join in. “You should just give us what you have and go on your merry little way.“

“Fuck off,” San growled, releasing Woo’s hand to take a step forward.

“San-“

“Excuse me?” the one in the middle said lowly, meeting San’s gaze. “I wasn’t talking to you, _human_. Just because Wooyoung will drop to his knees for you doesn’t mean we-“

San hadn’t meant to throw a punch. Honestly. He was hoping to simply stand up for themselves before retreating and ignoring their words. He had always been taught to be the bigger man and ignore the words of those with tiny egos and even tinier brains. San had gone through his whole life with this virtue.

And yet, he was distinctly aware of the feeling of the douchebag’s jaw against his knuckles, his feet planted against the ground. The mop-haired man’s whole frame lurched to the side from the impact. His fist was still clenched as he pulled away, aching only slightly from how hard he had hit.

No one said a word as the other man stared, wide-eyed in shock to his right. After a moment, San watched the other lick the inside of his mouth, blood mixing with his saliva as he faced forward. His eyes were furious, brow creased as though he couldn’t fathom someone wiping the smirk off his face or retaliating against his words.

“Hold him down,” he growled to his lackeys, and San was suddenly aware of the disadvantage he was at. But just as the other two began to move, San felt a hand shove him back as Wooyoung moved to stand in front of him.

“Try it,” the younger hissed.

The two hesitated, glancing towards their apparent leader before stepping back. He glowered over his shoulder at them, huffing.

“What, _scared_ of the little bitch?” he snapped. “What’s one puny human along with this twink-“

Wooyoung’s hand lashed out, his claws digging into the man’s throat as he gasped in surprise, then choked on the crushing pressure of Wooyoung’s fist.

“Say whatever the hell you want about me,” the Incubus’ voice was lower than San had yet to hear. “But if you _ever_ threaten my human again, I’ll rip your throat out and fuck the hole, _Brownie_.”

Wooyoung tightened his grip, the Seelie’s face turning bright red before he was thrown against the adjacent wall, sputtering for air as he fell on his ass. Woo turned his head to the other two, who each took a step back. The man on the floor caught his breath, glaring up at Woo before his gaze flickered behind him and San.

“Hyung!” the Brownie whimpered, his expression changing to one of fear. “Th-they’re hurting us!”

Wooyoung and San turned around to see Seonghwa watching them from a few feet away, his arms crossed. His mouth was a thin line of disappointment as he arched a brow. San glanced at Wooyoung, who shrank under the gaze.

“Yeah!” the antlered-boy quipped. “We were just asking them a question and-“

“The three of you.” Seonghwa’s voice was sharp and low. “Go to the Council Room. _Now_.”

“But they-“

“They are guests in our capital, and you three have _disgraced_ our Court,” Seonghwa snapped, angrily. “Move it.”

The Brownie scrambled to his feet as the three grumbled down the hall, shooting glares over their shoulders at San and Wooyoung. As they walked out of sight, San heard Seonghwa come up behind the two of them.

“I hate those bastards,” he muttered. “I’ve gotten too many complaints from Nymphs about them. Arrogant little shitheads.”

San huffed, cocking a grin in relief. “Well, now I feel less bad for punching the dickhead.”

“You still shouldn’t have done that,” Wooyoung muttered, taking a step towards the two. “They’ll probably spread rumors about you now.”

“They’d have to admit that you two assaulted them, Young-ah. And that alone will make certain people side with you,” Seonghwa stated, smiling lightly. “I wouldn’t be surprised if Seelies like Arin and Yooa make it spread even further.”

Wooyoung said nothing, biting the inside of his cheek in contemplation. “I guess.”

“In any case,” Seonghwa patted each of their shoulders. “I’m going to go collect Hongjoong and chew into those three. You go enjoy your breakfast, all right?”

“Thank you, Seonghwa-hyung,” San said genuinely, giving a small bow.

“I’m sorry, hyung,” Wooyoung murmured, still staring down.

Seonghwa paused beside the younger before bringing a hand to his hooded head. “It’s no trouble, Wooyoung. Stop being sorry for everything we do for you.”

The Incubus lifted his gaze to Seonghwa, blinking owlishly while the other walked away. He looked over his shoulder, with an expression that resembled surprise to San. While Woo watched the older man walk, San reached over to brush the back of his hand against the younger’s arm.

“Let’s go,” he said softly, smiling. “While the food is warm.”

Wooyoung turned back to San, staring for a moment before returning the smile. “All right.”

Wooyoung led San through many more corridors, the amount of Seelies they saw thinning out until they were practically alone as they walked. To San, all of it looked the same and he wondered for a moment if Wooyoung was simply leading him in circles or genuinely got lost. He decided to keep his mouth shut, though, and have faith in the younger.

To his surprise, Wooyoung turned one last corner before coming to a dead end, wooden arches framing the wall. San was confused, his brow furrowing at the sight before him. He glanced at Wooyoung.

“I thought we were going outside?”

“We are,” Wooyoung stated, releasing San’s hand and walking up to the wall.

“Oh! Is it like the alleyway we were in?”

“Pretty much.” Woo began to trace a new circular symbol on the wall, the blue glow faint. “This is more like a gateway to various parts of the mountain. Different caves have slightly different symbols, but drawing a particular one will take you to a particular cave. Kind of like a magical bookmark.”

Wooyoung finished the circle, placing his hand in the middle. The walls rumbled, then opened from the middle like a large set of doors. It was dark beyond them, the lights on the walls barely illuminating what lay ahead. It looked to be a cave from what San could see. Woo turned to San, motioning with his head.

“Stay close to me, okay? It’s pretty dark in this one.” His hand not holding their bread was palm up, a tiny blue flame hovering above it. San nodded and stood close to the younger before they ventured into the darkness.

Wooyoung’s flame lit up the way like a lighter might, the blue hue flickering off the rocky walls. San focused on not tripping and keeping an eye out for any loose stones or cracks that may have been present. Wooyoung seemed confident as he walked, and San wondered how often Woo came this way to not only know the spell by heart but also trust in his feet.

“Do you go outside often, then?” San asked, his voice echoing off of the walls. The cave began to curve, slowly, into a right-angle.

“I prefer to go outside than be in,” the younger admitted. As they walked on, sunlight emerged from around their gradual turn. “Hongjoong and Seonghwa know that I prefer to be out here, so they don’t mind as long as it’s always the same area. This one is the prettiest and least visited one anyway.”

The two stepped past the narrow mouth of the cave and Wooyoung put his flame away, pulling down his hood. San could just barely see their breaths, shivering slightly from the brisk air as he admired the view. They were surrounded by trees, the cave seeming to be a bit hidden in the wood, but even despite the foliage San knew they were high up. He looked around, trying to gauge just how much higher the mountain was from where they were before he noticed Wooyoung walking away. He rushed to catch up, the younger weaving past brush and shrubs as though he could do it blindfolded. He occasionally glanced back at San, eyeing the older as they hiked.

“There’s a clearing up ahead I like to sit at. You get a view of the mountain range and can see forever,” Wooyoung explained, a warm smile shining on his face that made San return one of his own.

As the trees began to thin out, San could make glimpses of said clearing, but it wasn’t until they reached the edge of the wooded area that he realized it was more like a cliff’s edge than an actual clearing. Though, San couldn’t find it in him to care about semantics when he saw the view.

It really _did_ seem like they could see forever. He had wondered if they’d be able to see the ocean, but alas, they were surrounded by tall mountains instead. Not that San minded; he stared out past the small cliff in awe of the wide range of colors before him. It was later in the season, so some of the autumn colors had dulled, but the trees and bushes were still a variety of warm reds, oranges, and golds. It was like going to Han River in the autumn, and yet the sheer amount of foliage painted the mountainside more than any place in the cities.

The wind howled through the leaves and grass, causing San to shiver despite his thick hoodie. The way everything swayed in unison was almost unreal to him and he found himself unable to look away.

“It’s really pretty in the winter,” Wooyoung spoke up, voice soft. “The snow will be completely untouched most of the time, except for animals.”

“I can’t imagine coming out when it’s that cold,” San chuckled, following Wooyoung towards the edge of the short cliff, where grass turned to rock.

“It’s not so bad when it’s just for a bit.” Wooyoung shrugged, lowering himself to sit on the rocky surface. He sat on his knees as he unwrapped the bread, San moving to mirror his pose and taking out their fruit. The smell of the cooling bread assailed San’s nose and he felt his stomach growl quietly in response. As they each took their share, they sat cross-legged and faced the view before them.

San felt bad for not talking, but it also felt comfortable to simply sit together in silence. They ate slowly, admiring the grand view before them and sharing sips of water. San wondered how often Wooyoung sat here alone, enjoying his light meal in silence and solitude. It made his heart ache a bit- the idea of not being able to share something special like this with someone familiar to San. He supposed they were similar in their loneliness, though their reasons differed greatly.

He knew that the younger had friends in Yeosang, and possibly Seonghwa, but was there truly no one else in the mountain who cared for Wooyoung? Seonghwa had made it seem otherwise, yet the amount of Seelies they had passed with glares or gossiping words beneath their breath made San reconsider that. The words the Brownie had spoken to Wooyoung still made San shake with anger, and he whole-heartedly didn’t regret hitting the Seelie. Woo had looked so used to their scorns and San didn’t doubt he dealt with that every time he was here.

“Thank you, by the way,” Wooyoung said suddenly, pulling San from his thoughts. “I know I acted annoyed in there, but I appreciate you standing up for me.”

“They were pricks,” San huffed. “They deserved more than just a punch. I hope Seonghwa really gives it to them.”

Wooyoung cracked a half-grin, his gaze distant as he brought his legs to his chest, his forearms resting on his knees. He had finished his apple and left half of his bread uneaten, sitting on the cloth it had been wrapped in. San took a last bite of his bread, setting his apple core beside Woo’s and mirroring the younger’s pose.

“I’m sorry you have to deal with that,” San said quietly. “It’s not fair.”

Wooyoung shrugged half-heartedly. “It’s to be expected. I’m not one of them. In their eyes, they’ve let an enemy into their sacred home to eat their food and possibly harm them.”

“But it’s been _years_. What gives them the right to act like that to this day?”

“Fear. Pride. A black and white view on the world.” Wooyoung’s voice was neutral and soft, lacking any anger or even sadness. “Some of them are worse than others, but then there are those like Seonghwa-hyung or Yooa who treat me the same as anyone else.” He let out a deep sigh, his gaze turning downwards. “I wish I could say I’m used to it, but there are days where it just… hurts.”

“Why not leave, then?” San asked, staring at Woo. “You mentioned going to America or whatever. Surely it’s better than here? What’s stopping you?”

Wooyoung was quiet for a long time, occasionally parting his lips as though to speak before hesitating and closing them once more. It was painfully obvious that Wooyoung wanted to say something, and yet he was holding back. San decided to push the younger.

“You’re hiding a lot about yourself, you know,” San stated, tilting his head to the side. “I get if it’s painful to talk about, but it might help us understand each other better. If we’re gonna be stuck here together then I want to get to know you.” He cringed slightly at his words but Wooyoung didn’t seem to notice. The younger was quiet again, still staring off before speaking up.

“I’ll be turning twenty-three in November.”

San blinked, confused by the sudden statement. But before he could inquire, Wooyoung chuckled.

“Or, I would be,” he muttered, eyes sad and distant. “I’m not really sure how I age, or if I technically do. It seems like I’m growing, at least.”

“What do you mean?”

Wooyoung looked over at San, his expression despondent despite the slight smile on his lips. “I used to be human, San. I wasn’t born as an Incubus.”

San’s eyes widened slightly, surprised by the younger’s words. “Then why-“

“I died.” Wooyoung’s voice was firm as he gazed forward once more. “Or, rather, I was murdered.”

“Wooyoung…” San felt his heart drop to his stomach, aching from Woo’s admission. Wooyoung looked over at him with sad eyes, and when San opted to stay quiet, the younger took in a sharp breath.

“I always wanted to be an idol,” Wooyoung began, quietly. “I started training when I was fourteen and managed to get in to the company of my dreams. I mostly danced but I worked on my singing, too, to make sure I’d have a better chance. I practiced _so hard_ every day, putting off dating and hanging out with friends so that I could make it.

“When I turned eighteen, there were rumors at me being a part of an upcoming rookie group. I was ecstatic. Everyone had these high hopes for me, and even a Sunbae-nim I looked up to rallied for me. I had come so far and put all of my blood, sweat, and tears into honing my skills. I went home every day with aching muscles and a sore throat, but it was going to be worth it in the end. I was going to belong to a group after isolating myself after so long…”

Wooyoung paused, and San could just barely see the glimmer of unshed tears in his eyes, the redness of his nose no longer just from the cold air.

“I don’t know who it was, or why they did it. Maybe it was another trainee who was jealous of me, or maybe I just annoyed someone. I only remember being shoved down a flight of stairs, hitting my head hard. I could feel the blood pooling from it and all I could think was, ‘I don’t want to die yet.’ I guess my regret was so strong, that Seoyun found me after I had died. He brought me back to life by turning me into an Incubus.

“I begged Seoyun to let me visit my family, but he said that since I had died, it would be too complicated. I was eventually declared ‘missing’ and after a few months it was like I hadn’t existed. The rookie group got made without me, and even though my family fought hard to find me, everyone else gave up.”

Wooyoung sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve as he sighed again. “Maybe leaving would be easier, and maybe I’d be happier. But the idea of leaving my home, my _family_ … I just can’t.”

“Wooyoung,” San whispered, “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what to say.”

“It’s why I stayed with Seoyun as long as I did,” he explained. “He gave me a second chance at life, even if it’s hard. And Hongjoong said that maybe one day I can go see my family again. Once I get in more control of my powers, at least.”

He looked over at San, any sign of tears now gone and replaced with a determined look. “That’s why I can’t leave yet. If I have to put up with being an outcast so I can see my family again, then I will.”

San couldn’t imagine the pain the younger had gone through – was _still_ going through, frankly. He was enduring being ostracized and mocked and scorned every day, just to cling to the small hope of seeing his loved ones once more. San wasn’t sure he’d be able to take that kind of abuse, day after day. It made him realize how desperate Wooyoung was to be with those who accepted him, to be somewhere he belonged.

“You’re a lot braver than I am,” San admitted with a humorless laugh. “I don’t think I could do it. Not as patiently as you’ve endured it, anyway.”

“I used to fight back a lot more,” Woo said with a shrug. “But, it just made people talk more and dislike me more. Made them think I was a monster just looking for a fight. So, I do my best to roll with the punches and bear it as much as I can now. Most of them get bored when I don’t engage, while others think I’m being weak.”

“Maybe it’s good to stand up for yourself sometimes,” San offered. “Like today. Maybe those three will leave you alone for a while now.”

“I didn’t do that for me, though,” Wooyoung huffed, turning towards San. “They were gonna beat the shit out of you.”

“Oh, right,” San smirked, voice teasing. “You didn’t want them touching _your_ human, right?”

Wooyoung turned bright red, his back stiffening as he gaped like a fish. “That was- I just- They acted like that first!”

San threw his head back, laughing at the younger’s flustered state. Wooyoung pursed his lips into a pout, narrowing his eyes as he huffed.

“Next time I’ll let them gang up on you.”

“Oh come on.” San grinned. “I’m just teasing. Don’t leave me to get beat up, Mr. Strong-Incubus!”

Wooyoung cocked a grin, rolling his eyes. “What about you, Mr. Kicked-A-Bird-Out-Of-The-Air?”

“Man, that even surprised _me_ ,” San admitted, recalling their fight with Seoyun’s lackeys. “I haven’t practiced Taekwondo in a while now. Glad to know I’ve still got it.”

“Oh, you’ve got it all right,” Wooyoung teased with a smirk.

It was San’s turn to be flustered, and as the younger chuckled at San’s flush, he stood up and brushed off his pants.

“Let’s go for a walk,” he said suddenly, smiling down at San. “We’ll pick up our trash when we get back, if some animal hasn’t come for it.”

“Isn’t that considered littering?” San arched a brow, standing up.

“Something will eat it! It’s biodegradable!”

San snickered as he followed behind Wooyoung, trudging through the knee-high tufts of grass. Beside the area they had been sitting at, the ground sloped into a steep hill and the two of them slowly made their way down it. Wooyoung was chattering about how he and Yeosang would go hiking for hours at a time when they both had to stay here, exploring as much of the mountain as they could. They had even gone camping a few times, to which San explained how he had always wanted to try it but never had the time.

They made sure to stay close to where they had come from, exploring the open field below the cliffside and wooded areas nearby. They didn’t have much water with them so it wouldn’t do good to tire themselves out that badly. Even so, it was relaxing to San despite the slightly arduous terrain. He hadn’t been hiking in years and was thoroughly enjoying himself.

The two made light conversation, talking about their favorite seasons and dramas and movies and so on. The few times they were out from beneath trees, San noted how much the sun had moved. He considered the fact that his legs were starting to tire and he could already feel his stomach rumbling again, yet he was still surprised at how quickly the day at passed.

He and Wooyoung were able to chat naturally and easily, as though they had been friends for years. It amazed him that even after hours of spending time together, the atmosphere hadn’t become awkward or strained at all. San truly enjoyed learning the tiniest details about Wooyoung’s personality and interests, even when they disagreed. Though, their differences weren’t all that common, the two definitely sharing ideals and likes more often than not. 

As they eventually moved to the topic of music, San was initially surprised by how much Wooyoung kept up with the K-Pop world. But after gaining the knowledge of the younger’s past, it made sense.

“I really like a lot of the solo idols who came from an established group,” Wooyoung was saying. “But, it’s always cool to watch the ones who have always been alone, you know? To establish themselves without the help of a group. My Sunbae-nim was one of those- he’d been a soloist for a few years and was getting super popular when I was training.” Woo glanced over at San, smiling. “You’ve probably heard of him! He’s slowed down a bit these days, but he’s super talented! I wanted to be just like him while I was a trainee.”

“Sounds like you had a little crush,” San teased, bumping his shoulder against Wooyoung’s.

“Shut up!” the younger squawked, but San noticed his face turning a light shade of pink. “I just idolized him, is all.”

“Right,” San chuckled. “Who is he? I’ve probably heard of him at the very least.”

“I mean, he doesn’t do as much slow, sad stuff that you like,” Wooyoung admitted. “He kinda goes more for the sexy, playful, ‘bad-boy’ concept.”

“Definitely had a crush.”

“Stoooop!” Wooyoung whined, shoving San away from him. “Like you never had a crush on an idol!”

“So you did?”

Wooyoung puffed his cheeks out, huffing. “Okay, fine! Yeah, I had a crush on him.”

“There you go,” San teased. “So what’s his name?”

“Park Minjun, but his stage name is Loki. At least, he used to go by that. I guess his company let him move away from the stage name, but I liked it. He was originally gonna be a part of a group whose concept was gods from mythology. You know, like Zeus and Thor and stuff. But, the group had a super bad start due to one of the five members having a bad history. It sucked for sure. Minjun managed to make it as a soloist, though.”

“I think I’ve heard a few of his songs,” San stated. “He’s good, that’s for sure.”

“I remember,” Wooyoung began, voice soft, “a month after I died, when everyone thought I went missing, he was asked about how the company was handling the situation. He teared up and seemed really bothered by the whole thing. He said they were all doing their best to look for me, and that if I was watching the interview to come back.”

Wooyoung paused, letting out a soft sigh. “I’m sure everyone assumed I panicked and ran away, or maybe that I had some dark past that would come back to haunt me. Very few people believe I died, at the very least.”

“What will you tell your parents?” San asked softly. “When they ask where you’ve been?”

Wooyoung stared forward, biting the inside of his cheek as silence pervaded the space, only the rustling of leaves and grass between the two. Finally, after a moment, Wooyoung let out a small laugh, grinning wide.

“I guess I’ll just tell them I’m gay.” He glanced over at San, shrugging. “It’s not like it’s a lie, anyway. Hopefully, they won’t immediately disown me.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” San said with a smile, reassuring the younger as he patted him on the back. “Just focus on good behavior and nagging Hongjoong into letting you go back to your family.”

“And avoiding an extremely powerful Jinn who’s Hell-bent on getting his freshly-created Incubus back,” Wooyoung added playfully.

“Exactly.”

After wandering the woods for a while longer, Wooyoung suggested going back to the cave. San noticed he was walking a touch slower, more carefully, as though he had lost his confidence in his steps before. When asked about it, Woo explained he was beginning to feel light-headed and drained, causing San to feel concerned over the younger’s safety. Wooyoung assured San he’d be fine, though it didn’t stop the older from keeping a watchful eye on Woo.

He wasn’t sure why he was so worried about making sure Wooyoung was all right. The Incubus could take care of himself, clearly, and had managed to get this far without needing help. And yet, San had found him practically unconscious in an alleyway with no phone and no friends. Maybe it had just been an unlucky circumstance, but ever since that event, San had felt compelled to keep Wooyoung safe.

At this point, he could tell it had nothing to do with his own loneliness or even his attraction to Wooyoung. San enjoyed Woo’s company outside of the bedroom and had grown fond of the younger man. He wasn’t sure if they were necessarily friends yet, but it seemed like it could go that way. And it was honestly something San hoped would happen. Wooyoung was funny, charming, and kind in his own way. He clearly cared about humans and Fae alike and also had tenacity in his virtues that he’d stand for even when facing them alone. He was admirable to San in many ways.

Because despite everything he had gone through, despite all of his pain and suffering, Wooyoung persevered.

********

After enjoying an early dinner in the thinned-out dining hall, San helped a weak Wooyoung back to their room, much to the younger’s protests. He had insisted he was fine, but San had noticed during their strolls through the halls that Wooyoung was struggling to keep his balance. Woo had explained he hadn’t fed since the previous weekend with San and that he’d simply need a Vim orb to get his energy back.

“They aren’t the best,” Woo was explaining as San held his hand on the younger’s lower back, “like drinking orange juice when you have a cold. They help, but it’s not the same as getting my Vim from the source. I’d also have to make sure to give enough Vim back later to make up for it. Even so, I don’t want to take any more life force from you. I feel awful about doing it the last time.”

“But how much could you actually be taking?” San huffed, his brow creased with worry. “Are you cutting my life down by like, ten years each time?”

Wooyoung shot him a look that was somewhere between annoyed and humored before sighing. “That’s not how it works necessarily. It’s more like I sap people’s strength and vitality. It can’t be measured in years or whatever. It just makes humans weaker. Even so, I don’t like using the same person more than once because I don’t know how much it’ll affect you each time. I’m still a baby, technically, and I haven’t gotten a complete grasp on my abilities.”

San pursed his lips in contemplation. Wooyoung was implying that he refused to sleep with San again in order to keep him safe and healthy. Which was very kind and considerate, and yet the idea of Wooyoung going out to sleep with strangers didn’t sit right with San. Which then made him feel guilty for feeling like he had some claim over Wooyoung, or that he had the right to feel jealousy. Because San knew he didn’t- Wooyoung was an adult who could make his own decisions. They weren’t together or exclusive to one another, either.

Too bad San’s stomach didn’t agree with these facts.

He struggled to come up with some reason or excuse for why Wooyoung should feed from him, but honestly? He didn’t have any good ones. He just knew it bothered him to think of Wooyoung with someone else, either on his knees for them or under them or-

San shoved those thoughts aside as they walked through the door to their room. He guided Wooyoung to one of the chairs, which the younger fell hard against with a sigh. Woo squirmed for a moment, then pulled off his hoodie, his wings stretching wide and flapping a few times before resting against his back once more. San stared at him for a moment as he recalled something Woo had said the previous weekend.

“I’ll just sleep it off then grab an orb from Hongjoong in-“

“What was the other way?” San blurted, interrupting the other.

“What?” Wooyoung blinked up at him, confused. “What’re you talking about?”

“Last weekend, you said taking my life force was the only way ‘other than’ something, but you didn’t say what.” San sat across from Wooyoung, his gaze intense. “What is it?”

Wooyoung hesitated, taking in a sharp breath. “Don’t- don’t worry about that. I was just talking about… Vim orbs before. I trailed off because-“

“Wooyoung,” San huffed. “You’re a shit liar.”

The younger’s eyes widened comically as he struggled to find an excuse. San just narrowed his eyes, unwilling to let Wooyoung lie his way out of an explanation. He apparently could sense this, as Woo eventually just sighed, his shoulders slumping.

“There’s a thing Fae can do with a human to ensure they don’t hurt them,” he stated. “It’s kind of like making a human their thrall or pet, but essentially, Fae can get Vim from the human with there not being any negative side effects. We call it Bonding.”

“That doesn’t seem so bad,” San replied. “Why hide it?”

“First, the Fae doesn’t get nearly as much Vim when Bonded, so they have to harvest it much more often.” Wooyoung eyed San, the implication loud between them. “While it does help cloak the human from other Fae and protect their life force, it only provides enough Vim to keep the Fae alive. I wouldn’t be able to produce orbs, which is the whole reason I’m even allowed in the Seelie Court.”

“Oh…” San muttered, seeing why Wooyoung had been so hesitant.

“Hongjoong and the Elders would probably flip their shit if I did it without consulting them first,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Is it permanent?”

“No. I can cancel it at any time.”

“I mean, then why not do it?”

Wooyoung blinked up at San, curiously. “Wait, why?”

“You’re not collecting anything anytime soon with Seoyun looking for you,” San explained. “If you were to Bond with me, then you wouldn’t be taking their orbs, either.”

“That… makes sense, I guess.” Wooyoung’s cheeks were slightly pink as he tilted his chin down. “I mean, are you okay with it though? It would require us to… you know. Fairly often.”

“I mean,” San rubbed the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed suddenly. “It’s not like it wasn’t enjoyable. But… how often?”

“Every two to three days, probably. If I had to guess.”

San inhaled deeply, eyes wide at Wooyoung’s words. “O-oh.”

“I don’t want you doing something you aren’t sure about,” Wooyoung said quickly, leaning forward in his chair. “You’ve already done so much for me, San, and I’d hate to ask this of you as well. I’ll manage just fine with orbs, until I can get back to my normal routine.”

It was a lot to take in in a short amount of time. And yet, San knew he was also bothered by Wooyoung’s “normal routine,” as irrational and slightly obsessive as it was. But, San was always the type to latch on quicker than others, to cling to people any time they showed any interest in him. Maybe it was from being without close friends for so long, or maybe it was his struggle to maintain a steady relationship. San knew he probably had some emotional issues to work through, but for now, he simply _wanted_.

“Let’s do it,” he blurted out, his mind rejecting all rationality in favor of instinct. “You said it could even cloak me, right? This way, I’ll be under your protection and you can get Vim safely.”

Wooyoung stared at San for a long moment, biting his lip in contemplation before speaking. “So, it’s like a symbiotic relationship or whatever then? We both get something out of it?”

“That makes it sound really cold and callous,” San muttered. “I don’t mean that we’re using each other for our own gain. It just… seems like the smart option right now. I don’t want you risking yourself going out and trying to get laid just so you don’t have to take from me, but I also don’t want you indebting yourself to the Seelies.”

Wooyoung said nothing for many beats, his eyes searching San’s face as they flickered back and forth. San squirmed slightly under his gaze, waiting for the younger to speak before saying anything else. He had given his piece, and if Wooyoung still refused to Bond then San would drop it and move on. He couldn’t and wouldn’t force Wooyoung to take energy from him, even if the idea of the Incubus sleeping with others made San’s stomach churn.

After a long moment, Wooyoung’s eyes settled on San’s. He let out a deep exhale, his whole body relaxing. “… All right. Let’s do it.”

San blinked, taken slightly aback. “A-are you sure? I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything.”

“No, you’re right,” Wooyoung sighed, leaning back and folding his arms. “It makes sense, and is the most logically intelligent thing to do to make sure we’re both safe right now. I can always undo it, so it’s not anything we have to be super concerned over.” He smiled lightly at San. “This way, it’ll be easier for me to keep tabs on you, too.”

“I wasn’t aware I needed tabs on me,” San teased, causing Wooyoung to laugh.

The younger stood up, motioning to the bed with his hand as he cleared his throat. “The bed might be, uh, more comfortable. T-to Bond, I mean.”

“Oh.” San flushed slightly, standing and moving to sit on Wooyoung’s right. “What does it entail?”

“I’ll have to bite you really hard,” he explained, taking a seat on the edge beside San. “Hard enough to bleed, unfortunately. When the wound is open, I’ll seal it with magic and that’s it.”

“Seems easy enough,” San muttered, feeling his heart thrumming in his chest. “Does it matter where…?”

“Probably somewhere hidden,” Wooyoung stated. “It’ll be visible for as long as our Bond is intact and will glow when in the presence of my magic.”

“Ah, right.” San nodded.

“S-so maybe…” Wooyoung murmured quietly, his blush visible against his honey skin. “Your shoulder, or something…?”

San stared at Woo for a moment, nodding in agreement. He made no move, until Wooyoung rolled his eyes and huffed, pulling at San’s hoodie.

“I can’t bite you through your clothes, dummy.”

“R-right!” San stammered, quickly yanking his hoodie and shirt over his head in one go, completely mussing up his hair. Wooyoung giggled at the sight, reaching up to ruffle San’s hair.

“Eager to be bitten?” he teased.

“I just don’t want you passing out before you can finish the spell,” San retorted with a small smirk. “You have a penchant for doing that in my presence.”

Wooyoung pouted, narrowing his eyes slightly. “Fine. Let’s get on with it then.” His gaze flitted around San’s torso, and the older couldn’t help but notice the way Wooyoung’s pupils dilated as they moved. “Where do you want the bite?”

San reached up to his left shoulder where the previous bite had long healed. “You bit me here last time. It shouldn’t be visible under work shirts or anything, either.”

“Right,” Wooyoung muttered, flushing at the statement. “Okay. Um… yeah.”

Wooyoung leaned in until San could feel puffs of breath on his skin, the sensation almost causing him to shiver. San turned his body more, trying to make sure Wooyoung had the best angle possible. Woo reached up with both hands, gripping San’s shoulders as he glanced up at the older.

“Ready?” he asked softly. When San nodded, Wooyoung took in a deep breath, his mouth opening wide before he surged forward, sinking his teeth deep into San.

San could honestly say he had never actually been bitten by anything larger than his childhood cat. Even so, he really shouldn’t have been surprised when it hurt as much as it did now. He immediately ground his teeth, hissing as he felt Wooyoung’s fangs sink deeper into his flesh. San could feel blood trickling down his chest and reached up to clutch Wooyoung’s shirt in an attempt at grounding himself.

“Ah-! Fuck,” he groaned, slamming his eyes shut as he bore the pain. Though only a few seconds had passed, San felt like Wooyoung had been biting him for ten minutes now. But just as he opened his mouth to bitch at the younger, Woo was pulling off and swirling his tongue around the bleeding wound. He pulled away, moving his hand to press his palm against the bite, his eyes shutting as he exhaled deeply.

San reopened his eyes, watching a blue light glowing from beneath Woo’s hand. The pain subsided quickly, replaced with a sudden sensation of ice beneath his skin. As quickly as it had happened, the feeling went away, only a slight coolness left in place of the pain. Wooyoung opened his eyes and removed his hand, staring down at the mark. San followed his gaze, blinking. There were silvery indentations from Wooyoung’s teeth outlined on his skin, almost like a tattoo.

San panted slightly, releasing his tight grip on Woo’s shirt as he stared at the younger. His skin suddenly felt hot, except for where the bite mark was, his heart rate increasing beneath his skin. Wooyoung was breathing heavily as well and when his tongue ran across his lower lip where some blood remained, San’s eyes honed in on the motion. Woo glanced up at San, apparently realizing the older was staring. They locked eyes, their gasps the only sound between them.

Wooyoung parted his lips, looking like he was going to say something but San moved automatically, his hand winding through Wooyoung’s hair and pulling him forward to crash their lips together. San licked his way into Woo’s mouth, drawing out a low moan as his hands came to grasp San’s jaw.

San moved his other hand to the small of Wooyoung’s back, tugging the other towards him as best as he could. Their position was slightly awkward, but San didn’t want to pull away long enough to make them both more comfortable. It felt like there was actual fire in his veins and the only way to tame it was by touching Wooyoung. San wondered if this was part of his glamour? Or simply just from having the Incubus’ magic inside of him now.

Wooyoung pulled away just enough to gasp for air, San opting to take the opportunity to bite down on his lower lip. Wooyoung whimpered at the action, his clawed hands scraping at San’s skin.

“San, hold up,” he panted while the older latched on to his neck. He groaned as San ignored the plea, biting down on a thick vein. “ _Aah_ , fuck. Let me- god damn it…”

He shoved San away unceremoniously, his hands reaching down to the hem of his shirt. “It’s too hot. I-I need this _off_.”

San laughed breathlessly at Wooyoung’s whines, but he grabbed the shirt and helped the Incubus get it over his head and wings. As soon as the shirt was off, Wooyoung let out a long sigh of relief, as though he hadn’t been able to breathe properly. San could feel his skin prickling painfully once more and lurched towards Wooyoung, shoving him to lie down. San covered Woo’s body with his own, panting against his clavicle.

“Fuck, what’s happening?” he muttered, running his tongue along the bone. “You didn’t mention this.”

Wooyoung keened beneath San, arching his back and twisting his fingers in the older’s hair. “I-I’ve never done this before! No one- _fuck_ , no one ever said _this_ would happen.” Wooyoung gasped loudly, then moaned as San took a nipple in his mouth. “I-it must be different for Incubi.”

“Feels like I’m on fire,” San groaned, rutting his hardening cock along Wooyoung’s thigh in an attempt at relieving some pressure.

“Me too,” Woo whimpered, his finger’s tightening in San’s hair. “Just- I need to- get naked, for fuck’s sake!” he shouted, clearly frustrated as he pushed San away once more. “Why do you have to make sex so tedious!?”

San laughed, despite the distance between them causing his whole body to go up a thousand degrees. Wooyoung muttered beneath his breath, fumbling with his jeans while San mirrored the action. They both frantically worked to get their clothes off, like two teenagers trying to have a quickie before they were caught. San managed to slip his clothes off much easier, Wooyoung struggling to shimmy out of his jeans.

“Help me,” he whined, like not getting naked was killing him. San gave them a sharp tug before tossing them away, devouring the view beneath him.

Wooyoung’s cock was rock hard, leaking precome onto his stomach as he heaved for air. His honey skin was flushed to his collarbone, his nipples pert and pretty. As much as San wanted to sit and enjoy the view a little longer, he could feel sweat beading along his body uncomfortably. Wooyoung reached up to his neck, guiding him back down for a kiss that was all teeth and tongues and heavy breaths.

San was aching for more, though the sloppy kiss at least alleviated some of the burning agony dancing in his veins. He groaned as he pulled from Wooyoung’s lips to kiss along his throat, giving the Adam’s apple a hard suck, then going further and further down. He licked the sweat off of Woo’s skin, the younger whimpering beneath him. He stopped at Wooyoung hips, giving the jutting bone attention before pushing the younger’s legs apart.

San trailed his fingers to Wooyoung’s hole, feeling the slick practically gushing out. “Fuck, you’re so wet.”

“San,” Woo whined, bucking his hips up slightly. “Hurry. Need you in me.”

As much as San wanted to tease and maybe edge Wooyoung a bit, he was too desperate himself to hold out. He nodded, reaching down to breach the tight ring with his index finger. Woo sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair as he tilted his head back. San gave a few thrusts before adding a second, sliding in with little resistance.

“Fuck yeah,” Wooyoung groaned, his hand clenching the sheets beneath him. His lips were parted, the occasional quiet moan or whine escaping alongside his pants.

San could feel his cock leaking as he gazed up at Wooyoung while sucking on his hip. The skin-to-skin contact helped with his own pain, but at the same time he could tell it wasn’t enough. He glanced over at the droplets of precome on Woo’s stomach, then leaned over to lap them up. Wooyoung’s muscles twitched at the action, but he seemed to be more focused on the fingers inside of him.

San licked his lips, shifting to wrap his mouth around Wooyoung’s cock, moaning lowly at the feeling.

“Aah!” Wooyoung cried out, lifting his head to stare down at San as he began to suck in earnest, shallowly bobbing his head in time with his thrusts. “Oh, God- _San_!”

A hand flew down into San’s hair, tugging lightly at the locks as he shut his eyes, sighing. He hollowed his cheeks, pressing down further while inserting a third finger into Wooyoung. The Incubus moaned like he was dying, his nails scraping along San’s scalp as he gave slight thrusts upwards. San relaxed his throat, pulling up to swirl his tongue right beneath the cockhead. The noises Wooyoung was making made San want to come right then and there, his neglected dick aching.

“Fuck, San- I’m gonna- I’m close, holy _shit_ ,” Wooyoung was rambling out of breath, his thighs trembling. “Just please- don’t stop, _please_!”

San increased the pace of his fingers, ramming them into Wooyoung’s prostate and forcing choked moans out of the younger. He inhaled deeply, sucking hard as he pushed further down Wooyoung’s cock, deeper until he could feel it hitting the back of his throat. It had been a while, but he was as desperate as Wooyoung, it would seem.

Wooyoung threw his head back, his claws digging harshly into San as he cried out, practically sobbing as he came down San’s throat. The older worked to relax, breathing deeply as he swallowed down the come and slowed the pace of his fingers. He could feel the cock going soft in his mouth, suckling lightly as he pulled off to milk Wooyoung out of every last drop.

The younger whimpered from oversensitivity, tugging at San’s hair to try and pull him off. He popped off with a lewd sound, gasping lightly as he admired Wooyoung’s fucked-out state. San’s head and body had cleared of the heat slightly, though he still felt like he was out in the summer’s sun, sweating profusely.

He pulled his fingers out with a lewd sound, the slick covering his three digits. He stared down at Wooyoung, then leaned forward to shove his fingers into the other’s mouth. Wooyoung made a noise in surprise before moaning around them, his tongue twisting and curling around San’s digits. The sight and sound and feel was enough to make San groan lowly, his neglected cock weeping while Wooyoung slurped at his own slick. Drool began to ooze out the sides of the younger’s lips.

“I told you I’d make you taste it,” San muttered, voice dropping low as he pulled his fingers out.

Wooyoung gave a small laugh, his eyes hooded with post-orgasmic haze. His bangs were drenched with sweat, lips wet with drool and slick, and face still tinted with a light flush. San hadn’t been cognizant enough their first time (or, _times_ ) to appreciate Wooyoung’s afterglow beauty, but the sight was _incredible_. San hoped to have it seared into the deepest parts of his brain, and maybe even see it more often. It was enough to distract San temporarily from the fire flowing through him, licking at every vein and muscle.

“C’mon,” Wooyoung muttered, bucking his hips and spreading his legs slightly. “Unless you want me passing out again.”

San huffed, cocking a grin as he leaned over Wooyoung’s body, caging the younger in his arms. “Once wasn’t enough?”

“Being blown only gives me a little bit of energy,” Wooyoung explained quietly. “Not to sound crude, but ejaculation is what feeds me the best.”

“Gross,” San teased, laughing breathlessly.

“I can find someone else to fuck me, if you’re too grossed out,” Wooyoung scoffed, arching a brow. “So either get in me or go be prude elsewh- _nngh_!”

San had grown a bit annoyed with the younger’s threats and stuck the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle, wet and warm just for him. Wooyoung instinctively reach up to clutch San’s shoulders, his back arching as he slowly pushed it until bottoming out. San sighed as he was fully sheathed, feeling immediate relief from the contact. He still didn’t understand why the both of them were feeling these effects, or even what these effects technically were. Was the “fire inside my blood until I shove my dick in you” going to be a daily occurrence while Bonded? The idea of needing to constantly fuck in order to not feel like he was dying didn’t seem all that great to San, if he was honest.

“Move,” Wooyoung whined, clenching down on San and drawing him out of his thoughts. “Feels like ‘m dying.”

“You’re so needy,” San murmured, sitting on his heels and lifting Wooyoung’s hips up, re-angling the younger as he moaned. “Such a glutton for pleasure.”

“I _am_ a sex-feasting cryptid,” Wooyoung panted, his arms falling to rest above his head. “Can’t help wanting to get laid all the time.”

“Guess I have my hands full,” San growled, thrusting on the last syllable and ripping a cry from the other. He set a breakneck pace, the position allowing him to ram into Wooyoung’s prostate on every thrust. It sounded as though San was knocking the breath from Wooyoung as he pounded into him, choked off sobs and half-moans escaping from his parted lips.

“F-fuck, _San_ ,” he whimpered. “You’re hitting s-so deep- _aah_ …!”

Wooyoung’s back and hips were arched beautifully, the muscles of his abdomen flexing from the position. He was moaning airily, his hands clutching the sheets above his head as his wings fluttered beneath him, twitching every so often. San was mesmerized by the view before him, Wooyoung’s body folding and stretching like a work of art.

“God damn, Wooyoung,” San groaned, his fingers a bruising grip. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

Wooyoung let out a breathy laugh, his smile genuine as he panted through parted lips. “Who’s, _ngh_ , sweet-talking who now?”

San huffed, feeling Woo clench around him and drawing a moan from the older. “I’m definitely not gonna last long if you keep doing that.”

“Good,” Wooyoung murmured with a moan. “Still feels like ‘m on fire.”

San could feel it as well, though being inside of Wooyoung was definitely helping out. He dearly hoped that coming would help both of them to be rid of… whatever this was. An awful side-effect of the Bond that Wooyoung hadn’t been aware of. San would rather fuck the Incubus on his own terms, not because he felt like he was going to burst into flames if he didn’t.

Though, he had to admit this _did_ add a flare of intensity he hadn’t felt in a while.

Despite how pretty Wooyoung looked stretched out beneath him, San’s thighs were beginning to ache from the position. He lowered Wooyoung to the bed, taking a moment to readjust himself on his forearms to properly slam into the younger at a rapid pace. He buried his face in Wooyoung’s shoulder, gasping for air as the other clung to his shoulders, leaving scratch marks in his wake.

“ _Aah_!” Wooyoung cried out, wrapping his legs around San to force him deeper. “Holy shit- ‘m gonna come again, S-San.”

“Go ahead,” San muttered, biting down on Woo’s neck. The Incubus keened beneath him, his fingers clutching harder. San reached between them to grab Woo’s cock, only giving a few strokes before he was practically screaming, his body tense as he came over their stomachs.

“Fuck!” San grit through his teeth, Wooyoung’s hole clenching down hard as he gave a few broken thrusts. He moaned lowly as he spilled into the tight warmth, Wooyoung’s walls squeezing hard on him. His hips slowed as he panted, trying to hold himself up and not completely collapse on Wooyoung, whose eyes were shut as he gasped for air.

Unlike the last time, San didn’t feel drained or ready to pass out. He also no longer felt like he was on fire, which was definitely a plus. He sighed, slowly pulling out of Wooyoung with a lewd, wet sound, the younger wincing slightly from the motion. San rolled onto his side beside the other, knowing he needed to get up to clean the both of them. Or maybe just switch beds, considering this one was covered in sweat and other fluids.

He gazed at Wooyoung, who slowly opened his eyes halfway as he got his breathing under control. He turned his head towards San, blinking slowly.

“How do you feel?” he asked softly, his voice slightly hoarse.

“Better,” San muttered, sighing. “Guess the Bond actually worked.”

Wooyoung hummed, his smile soft as he closed his eyes. He really _was_ beautiful, San couldn’t deny that. Not just when he was underneath San or fucked-out, either. He was eager to see what Wooyoung looked like when he slept now that he wouldn’t be dead to the world and exhausted. Maybe it was silly to be looking forward to that, or to be so whipped for a boy he had just recently met.

But, there were stranger things happening to San lately. So he decided to not let himself feel so guilty about this, and simply enjoy being around Wooyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I always write sad Wooyoung? My poor child ;-;
> 
> So, I'm gonna be really slow on writing for a while. I'm going through a lot of physical and emotional stress right now, and my heart hasn't been in writing as much.  
> I'm not completely stopping; just spending my days either sleeping, resting, or working through my emotions. I'm sorry if this seems needy - I just wanted you all to know what's up with the slow updates since I really appreciate the support :)  
> I love all of you and hope you stay safe and healthy!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://lovely-umbrella.tumblr.com/) or Twitter @lovelyumbrella if you want for updates, requests, or questions :)


	4. Why Are You So Special?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But you’re only human. It would make sense to stay safe when faced with such danger, would it not?”
> 
> “That’s not the person I am,” San stated seriously. “I can’t just cower when someone is putting themself at risk like that for me. It doesn’t matter if it’s a close friend like Yunho or Mingi, or a complete stranger I met at a club.” 
> 
> When San had finished, Seonghwa was quiet for a long moment. The younger ventured at glance at the Siren, who seemed to be considering San’s words. He turned to San, a gentle small gracing his fine features.
> 
> “I can see why Wooyoung worried about you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *casually slides new chapter after a month*  
> Heeeeeey... remember when I said it wasn't a hiatus? I guess it accidentally became a hiatus >.>
> 
> I'm really sorry all! But my work has slowed down, and I'm in a much better place mentally so I should be able to write more often.
> 
> Funny story, this chapter was supposed to have a LOT more to it, but I just kept writing and now we have more chapters apparently. But, the next few should go by fairly quickly; this one was kind of a filler/lore/San simp chapter so I definitely struggled with it.  
> The number of chapters is fairly subjective; there's a good chance there will be more than that, but we'll see >.>
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

It had been too long since San had woken up with his arms wrapped around something other than a pillow or plush. He weakly opened his eyes, feeling leftover sleep in his lashes as he blinked a few times. The lanterns on the walls were dimly lit, giving the room a faint glow to where he could make out shapes. San knew it would take a while for his human eyes to adjust fully, however. He opted to stare at the body pressed against his chest, leathery wings folded loosely between them and silvery horns visible even in the dark.

Wooyoung’s chest was rising and falling slowly, the Incubus deep in sleep beneath the thick blanket. San shivered slightly before tugging the blanket further up, cocooning the two of them. They had switched over to the bed San had occupied the first night, Wooyoung’s being covered in various bodily fluids and deemed too much effort to clean.

They had both been unusually exhausted after their spontaneous fucking, barely having the energy to clean up and fall into the other bed, foregoing redressing. San was slightly surprised he had woken up first, being the weaker of the two beings, but perhaps creating the Bond had taken more out of Wooyoung than he knew.

He lifted a hand to his shoulder, tracing the bite mark on him. It still felt cool to the touch, only slightly noticeable from the rest of his skin. It wasn’t scabbed; more like a scar, the tissue raised and smooth. Wooyoung hadn’t mentioned it would scar or leave a permanent mark, so maybe it was because of the magic? San would have to ask.

San could feel himself waking up fully despite the cold air and dark room, his mind lazily going through the events of the past two days. He didn’t know what he had expected when agreeing to meet up with Wooyoung, but having to hide with other Fae and spending the day with the younger certainly hadn’t been _near_ what he thought would happen.

San frowned as he recalled the conversation the two had had on the mountain. The idea that Wooyoung’s life had been stolen from him made San’s entire chest ache. Wooyoung had been young, barely an adult, with a promising future and dreams he was close to achieving. He had found a place to belong and people he’d grow close to and alongside. And in one moment, someone had ripped it away from him. For what? Jealousy? Anger? Perhaps it _had_ been an accident, but the way Wooyoung had described the event made it seem as though the younger simply _knew_.

He had lost everything, and gained almost nothing.

San stared at Wooyoung sleeping peacefully, gently tracing his fingertips along the Incubus’ spine. His wings shuddered slightly, but otherwise there was no response or stirring. He stared at the wings, still amazed they even existed before trailing up one of them. The fine hairs tickled the pads of his fingers, the appendage twitching beneath his hand’s path past the joint.

“Tickles,” Wooyoung mumbled sleepily, shifting his shoulder blades.

San pulled his hand away, the younger apparently falling back into his slumber almost immediately. He huffed a silent laugh, grinning wide at how even when half-asleep, Wooyoung could be whiny. It was cute and endearing, San had to admit, and he regretted not sleeping on the inside to be able to see the softness of the younger’s features as he slept. It was also still fairly dark in the room, unfortunately, so he doubted he’d be able to fully take in the view anyway.

As San stared warmly at the back of Woo’s head, he realized how utterly ridiculous he was being. Fawning over a guy he had barely known a week made San worry that he was being too clingy because of his loneliness. He sighed, turning on his back and running a hand over his face. He seriously needed to get it together; if Wooyoung knew how much San thought about him, he’d probably call him an obsessed freak and run off.

_I’ll be long gone._

And yet, Wooyoung had stayed. He had stayed and came back when San was being followed, despite Wooyoung’s own risk. It would’ve just been safer to stay hidden, letting the Jinn watch San until the Incubus never came back. So why worry about the human then?

Suddenly, a rapping came from the wooden door, jarring San from his thoughts. Wooyoung groaned beside him, burying his face in the pillow.

“Who is it?” he grumbled angrily.

“I’ll check,” San sighed, moving the blanket and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He immediately missed the warmth of the covers, quickly searching for his pants on the floor as another set of knocks came. “Hold on!”

He hurriedly pulled them up as he strode over to the door and opening it, wincing at the light illuminating the halls. It was the man who had been in the Council Room the first night before them. He had soft blonde hair that practically glowed, and was a few inches shorter than San. He blinked up at the man, his brow furrowing as his eyes flicked over San’s bare torso before making eye contact once more.

“Hongjoong wants to see the two of you after you eat,” he stated with a cheerful grin before scrunching his nose. “You both might want to wash that stench off, though.”

“Fuck off, Hwanwoong,” came Wooyoung’s curt reply. Then, quieter, “nosy little Pixie…”

San stifled his snicker as the other man huffed, puffing out his cheeks.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be prim and proper,” San teased. Hwanwoong gave a deadpan stare, arching a brow before rolling his eyes.

“Whatever,” he sighed, turning on his heel. “Nice lovebite, Human.”

San flushed as the Pixie strolled off, pleased with having the last word. San groaned as he shut the door, the room falling into near-darkness once more. After having been exposed to the brightly lit halls, his eyes were struggling to focus and he carefully made his way to the bed where Wooyoung had barely stirred.

“Young-ah,” San sighed as he sat down, nudging the younger’s shoulder.

“Mm.”

“Let’s go get breakfast.”

Wooyoung sighed softly, shifting deeper into the bed. “Tired.”

San huffed, smiling. “But I bet you’re hungry, too.”

“Mm.”

“Let’s go.” San shook Woo a little harder, causing the boy to whine low in his throat.

“Go get food,” he mumbled sleepily. “Want meat…”

San sighed, defeated as he accepted that Wooyoung wouldn’t be getting out of bed anytime soon. He glanced around the dark room, pursing his lips.

“Can you at least turn the lights up?”

Wordlessly, Woo slinked a hand from beneath the covers, pressing his fingertips to the wall. The room lit up more, though was still dark enough for someone to sleep comfortably. San could at least see the clothes strewn on the floor now.

“Thanks,” he huffed.

He glanced back as Wooyoung seemingly fell back asleep, his breathing soft and even. San stared at the sleeping figure for a moment before rolling his eyes and standing. He made his way to his duffle to grab clean clothes, trying his best to do so quietly and not disturb the sleeping Incubus. He slipped on a pair of dark jeans and white shirt along with his hoodie from the day before.

San quietly shut the door behind him as he stepped into the hall, glancing around. There wasn’t anyone else out in the hallway, which would’ve normally been preferable. However, San was unsure of the path to the dining hall. Though he also doubted the Fae would help him even if he asked, he realized bitterly.

With a deep sigh, San wracked his brain to at least get a vague idea of the direction of the hall. He turned to the right of the room and started that way, knowing the opposite direction simply led to more rooms. When he came upon his first intersection between halls, he froze and looked down each path, attempting to find some sign. It didn’t help that all the damn hallways looked the same, save for the larger corridors with the major rooms. San was fairly certain he was to go straight, at least to get to the Council Room, so he kept going forward, eyes darting around for anything he could possibly recognize.

This went on for many more hallways as San began to panic slightly. He felt like he was getting more and more lost, despite even occasionally following others discretely in the hopes that they’d be going to get food. San didn’t know if he had gone through a new hall with each choice or was circling around. He groaned, running a hand through his hair as his steps echoed down the empty hall, straining his ears for any sign of life.

He was feeling horrifically anxious, the emptiness of hunger in his stomach being overtaken by worry and panic. Which, for San, was strangely unusual and unfamiliar. He got anxious in social situations, but he could normally handle being lost fairly easily. He chalked it up to being in such a strange place and tried to calm himself down. But each minute that passed, the anxiety grew, his heart beating faster as his hands began to sweat. San was acutely aware of how quiet it was and how alone he felt and-

Suddenly, he heard a voice humming far away, melodious and soothing. It calmed his anxiety almost immediately and he focused on the sound, oddly desperate to find the owner of it for some inexplicable reason. It was like his body was on autopilot as he whipped around corner after corner. His feet were moving on their own, guided by the ethereal sound growing louder and louder with each step he took. San didn’t even know how many halls he had walked down at this point; he was hyper-focused on the voice. It was louder and closer as he slowed his steps down an empty hallway. There was a single door on one of the sides of the hall, likely leading to something other than a bedroom.

San all-but sprinted to the door and flung it open, his body acting all on its own. Inside were three men, two of them sitting at desks while the third stood before a small table, his lips parted with no sound coming out as they stared at San. There was a small cage on the table in front of the standing man, though San couldn’t make out what was in it. He recognized the standing figure as the man he had met outside Wooyoung’s room- Seonghwa, was it? The Siren.

“San-ssi?” Seonghwa blinked, tilting his head to the side. “What are you doing here?

“S-sorry,” he stammered, flushing as he realized how intrusive and rude he had been. “I was walking and I heard this humming, and my body just kind of…yeah.”

“Whoa…” The blonde man’s jaw dropped as he glanced between San and Seonghwa. “Your spell actually _lured_ someone, hyung? Without them realizing it?”

“That wasn’t a tempt spell, though,” the other quipped, eyeing San. “Why’d it enthrall him?”

Seonghwa regarded the two students before gazing at San, arching a brow. “San, where’s Wooyoung? Is he not with you?”

San blinked, taken aback by the random question. “He’s sleeping still. He asked me to get food, but I kinda got lost, and-“

“Ah.” Seonghwa nodded, turning back to the other two. “Calming spells aren’t just for enraged creatures, you see. San was feeling anxious and was inexplicably drawn to my voice as well. It applies to all forms of distress or heightened emotion.”

The two scribbled down in their notebooks as Seonghwa spoke. San realized he was being used as a lesson, which was slightly flattering, but he mostly felt embarrassed for having been _so_ anxious to be put under a spell. Seonghwa tapped the top of the cage, smiling at his students.

“That’ll be the end of our lesson on calming spells. Go eat and relax, but be back here at three for the next lesson. Felix, can you take Hamlet today? He should be easy to take care of now that I subdued him.”

The blonde man’s eyes lit up as he grinned while the orange-haired man pursed his lips.

“I wanted to take Hamlet today…”

Seonghwa chuckled. “Next time, Seoho.”

The students chattered about the rodent, Felix bragging about having snacks for the hamster while Seoho cooed over it. As they gathered their things and crowded the tiny cage, Seonghwa walked over to San.

“I’ll show you the way to the dining hall,” he said softly. “I could use something to eat myself.”

“Thank you, hyung.” San sighed, relieved. “I didn’t realize how big or twisty this place was.”

“It takes some getting used to,” Seonghwa chuckled as he gestured for San to follow.

The older man was walking at a leisurely pace, dissimilar to the brisk walk that Wooyoung always seemed to have down the halls. Though, San supposed that other Fae were actually happy to see Seonghwa and pleasant with him unlike the Incubus.

“Of course,” the Siren continued, “we Fae have a little cheat for finding our way around here.” He paused his steps, glancing at San with a sly smile as he placed his palm against the wall. “We just have to think of the place we went to go, use a bit of magic and…”

He trailed off, a faint green light appearing beneath his hand before a stream of light lit up along the wall, similar to the lights. It wove around a corner and San pursed his lips.

“That’s definitely not fair,” he huffed while Seonghwa chuckled, pulling his hand away.

“It’s definitely an advantage.”

The two unhurriedly made their way through the halls, San asking about the older’s “class” to pass the time. Seonghwa explained how he trained other Sirens to use their abilities and what kinds of songs or spells to use. Seonghwa specialized in healing and calming mostly, and tried to pass that on to Sirens who didn’t.

“I thought Fae magic didn’t work on other Fae?” San inquired, thinking back on Hongjoong’s realization of his boon. “Like, glamour or whatever.”

“Siren songs aren’t glamour, per se,” Seonghwa explained. “Glamour mostly refers to the ability to hide oneself from the public eye or to tempt and persuade. Glamour and magic just tend to be used interchangeably because us Fae know what’s what.”

“That seems rather exclusive,” San teased.

“We’re a pretty exclusive society, so it’s only fair.”

The smell of food was getting closer, San realized as he felt his mouth water. “Geez, how far away did I wander? We’ve been walking for a while.”

“My class is on the other side of the building,” Seonghwa huffed. “You completely went the opposite way of the dining hall. Which, in all honesty, is impressive that you could get _that_ lost.”

San pouted as the older laughed at his expression, patting his shoulder.

“Next time, just make Wooyoung come with you. He can be a brat about waking up, but it’s better than wandering around for some pissed off Seelies to stumble on you and take revenge.”

“I just felt bad. He seemed really tired, and I wanted to let him rest.”

When the older said nothing, San glanced over at him. Seonghwa was grimacing at San with a mixture of disgust and disapproval. The younger stared, confused before realizing what he had implied and flushing.

“N-no, it wasn’t-“

“Please don’t divulge any information on your intimate dealings,” Seonghwa groaned, rubbing his temple. “As if Woo doesn’t do his best to annoy me with details of his meals.”

“That’s not what I meant!” San exclaimed, desperate to not be seen as a pervert by the Siren. He hadn’t known Seonghwa for all that long, but the older was kind and seemed rather respected, considering how many Seelies had waved to him or greeted him in the hall. Plus, Seonghwa was a friend of Wooyoung’s and San would hate to make anything awkward between them. “Wooyoung used magic last night, is all.”

Seonghwa blinked, turning his head to look at San fully. “What do you mean?”

San opened his mouth to speak, then hesitated. He recalled Wooyoung mentioning how Hongjoong and the Elders would be angry for them Bonding, and he knew Seonghwa was somewhat close to Hongjoong. Or at least a reliable confidant. Would he tell the chief if San told him? Would he be angry with Wooyoung as well? San wanted to trust in the older, since he seemed to care for Wooyoung more than most. And yet, San also didn’t want to tarnish or damage the relationship.

When San didn’t say anything, Seonghwa’s brows furrowed and he pulled them to a stop, his hand firm but gentle on San’s bicep.

“San-ah,” he said softly. “Did Wooyoung do something he wasn’t supposed to?”

“It’s not… that he wasn’t supposed to,” San muttered, averting his gaze. “But he doesn’t think Hongjoong will approve.”

Seonghwa quirked a brow as his demeanor relaxed somewhat. “What is it?”

“We…” he sighed, defeated as he looked the hyung in the eyes and lowered his voice. “I told him to Bond with me.”

Seonghwa’s eyes widened as he blinked a few times, clearly taken aback. “And he _agreed_ to it?”

“I- what?” It was San’s turn to be confused. “What do you mean?”

“Wooyoung is a very private person, San,” Seonghwa explained, tugging him along to continue their walk. “He doesn’t trust easily. He wouldn’t speak to me or look me in the eyes for a long while.” Seonghwa eyed him. “You didn’t threaten or coerce him into it, did you?”

“Of course not!” San exclaimed, appalled. “The only reason he didn’t want to do it initially was the idea of him getting in trouble.”

Seonghwa stared at him hard, searching San’s face for something. After a few moments of silence, he spoke up. “Tell me how you two met. Tell me- while sparing me the more crude details- what all has gone on between you two.”

So San did. He explained the two of them flirting at the club, how Wooyoung rejected him, him watching Woo leave with another man, and then finding him in the alley. As he was explaining taking Wooyoung to his place, Seonghwa’s expression had shifted into suspicion and slight distrust. It wasn’t until San quickly explained resisting Wooyoung’s glamour and accidentally forcing him to change back that the older’s face softened once more.

The smell of food was overwhelming as San recognized the large hallway leading to the dining hall. He really had gone the completely opposite way, it seemed. He felt embarrassed for having been so lost, but was sincerely grateful for finding Seonghwa.

“So you rejected his advances?” Seonghwa was saying as they entered the dining hall, slightly raising his voice. It wasn’t as populated as the previous morning, but San had to lean in to hear the Siren. “Even though you wanted to sleep with him before?”

“I mean,” San shrugged, “it felt wrong. I didn’t want him to feel like he owed me anything, or was obligated to sleep with me. That’s not why I helped him.”

“Then why did you?”

“Because it was the right thing to do.”

Seonghwa smiled softly at San as they headed to a line for some cooked meats. “You’re very kind, San-ah. Please, continue with your story.”

“Seoyun’s bird-demons found us not long after,” San explained. “Wooyoung wanted me to go hide, but I grabbed an old bat to help him fight them off instead. We managed to take all three of them out together. But, Wooyoung was feeling weak, so…” San trailed off, half-shrugging. Seonghwa stared for a moment before realization hit him and he nodded, knowingly. 

“Gotcha,” he mumbled, running a hand over his face. They took a few steps as the line moved, a brief silence between them. San could feel his mouth watering as the smell of cooked meats, and when it was finally their turn his gaze bored into the food.

“We’re taking these to our rooms,” Seonghwa explained to the server. “Can we get some tiffin carriers? And three sets of chopsticks.”

The Fae serving the food wasn’t chatty, instead focusing on pouring scoops of stew and rice into the two sets of containers. He wordlessly did so, his eyes drooping as though he was about to fall asleep before sliding them over to Seonghwa. The older thanked him genuinely as San grabbed the set for him and Wooyoung. As the two made their way to the exit, Seonghwa spoke up once more.

“I’m surprised,” he began, turning to look at San as they walked, “that you would put yourself in danger despite being given an out.”

San frowned, recalling that evening. “He had already passed out, and now he had to fight some demons alone. I couldn’t just hide in my bedroom to let him deal with that.”

“But you’re only human. It would make sense to stay safe when faced with such danger, would it not?”

“That’s not the person I am,” San stated seriously. “I can’t just cower when someone is putting themself at risk like that for me. It doesn’t matter if it’s a close friend like Yunho or Mingi, or a complete stranger I met at a club.”

He paused for a moment in recollection, then softened his voice as he stared at the ground. “My parents used to tell me that they named me ‘mountain’ to be someone others could look to or rely on. It’s something I’ve always strived to fulfill for them, and for the people I care about.”

When San had finished, Seonghwa was quiet for a long moment. The younger ventured at glance at the Siren, who seemed to be considering San’s words. He turned to San, a gentle small gracing his fine features.

“I can see why Wooyoung worried about you so much.”

San blinked, taken aback in confusion and surprise as Seonghwa continued.

“The day he came and explained what had occurred at your apartment, he had been so concerned about your well-being and whether or not Seoyun would find you. Hongjoong and I tried to brush it aside, and ensured Woo that no Fae would interact with a human without permission. Neither of us wanted to tell you the truth or explain our world, but Wooyoung insisted we protect you and give you an explanation, so we gave in.” Seonghwa gave a light laugh, his eyes soft with warmth. “It had been a while since I had seen Wooyoung be so stubborn for something other than his right to stay in Seoul or visit his family. Maybe that’s why we relented.”

Seonghwa turned his gaze over to San, his smile dissipating. “Like I said before, Wooyoung is very private in his affairs and who he opens up to. During his first few months here, he didn’t talk to anyone other than Yeosang or Hongjoong, rarely coming out of his room or coming inside from the mountain. His arrival and presence here was very… unwelcomed.”

“And now it’s not?” San scoffed, feeling his blood boil at the thought of the group from earlier. “He’s _still_ treated like an outcast.”

“But many Seelies simply ignore him, and a choice few have accepted him,” Seonghwa argued. “I can assure you; it used to be much worse.”

San bit his tongue. He could only imagine how much worse it used to be for Wooyoung, recalling the younger’s words from the previous day. As he seethed on the inside, the older man continued.

“That’s why I was so surprised how concerned he was for you. He’s built all of these walls around him, isolating himself from friends, family, and even the humans he feeds from.” Seonghwa stared hard at San, as though searching for an answer in his features. “So why are you so special?”

San stared, wide-eyed at Seonghwa as the words echoed throughout his skull. San was special? Wooyoung cared about him? He could feel his chest flutter at the thought, warmth spreading through his veins. He had been so worried that his affection for the Incubus was one-sided and borderline obsessive, one step away from pushing the younger away for good. To hear that Wooyoung felt similar made San feel… something.

Sure, Yunho and Mingi were his best friends and showered San in so much love he sometimes felt suffocated. Ever since Wooseok had left, San had felt as though they were the only ones to truly care for him. He had tried meeting new people, romantically and platonically, but they never stuck around for very long, leaving him with his two best friends.

But he had also known them for years now – they were practically _family_. And while they always included San whenever they could, the fact that they had each other instilled a horrible loneliness in him. They were each other’s number one, no matter how much they loved San. But, who was San number one for?

Knowing that someone he desperately wanted to cling to might feel the same way made San want to cry. It didn’t matter if Wooyoung liked San only as a friend or was interested in more; feeling wanted at all was more than enough.

After walking in his stunned silence, San cleared his throat to fill the space between them. “I-I mean, I don’t really… know.”

Seonghwa chuckled at San’s uncertainty, though it wasn’t unkind. “If you ask me, I think it’s because you cared about his well-being without expecting anything in return.”

_You were nice to me!_

San frowned. Everything kept coming back to that one phrase, it seemed. He averted his gaze, sadly. “Is it really so unusual for people to be nice to Wooyoung? That he would cling to a stranger just because they showed him kindness?”

Seonghwa paused, reaching and placing a hand on San’s shoulder to stop the younger in his tracks. His face was serious and firm, but also laced with concern.

“San,” he began, softly, “it’s not about “clinging” to someone just because they’re kind. Perhaps that’s why Wooyoung wanted to help you as much as he did _at first_. It’s about him seeing that you’re someone worthy of his attention. You were compassionate and understanding when so few are these days. I don’t doubt that even if he hadn’t been the receiver of your kindness, knowing you had it in you would’ve pulled you together.

“Wooyoung has been surrounded by people who either only cared about themselves or who ignored him completely. Of course he would want to be around someone who had his well-being in their thoughts.”

San slowly nodded, understanding and appreciating the older’s words as they began to walk once more. They were silent for some time, Seonghwa letting his words seep into San. The younger felt better about his own feelings for Wooyoung now that the hyung had all but said Woo was in a similar boat. It seemed like a strange thing, to be attracted to someone for their kindness. But having spent the previous day with Wooyoung, San felt there was more to it than that.

He had never believed in destiny or fate or anything like that, but maybe there was a string that connected everyone to each other. Like how San had been pulled to Mingi and Yunho, perhaps Wooyoung was simply another split in the thread of San’s life. Bird of a feather flocking together, or whatever.

The thought brought a soft smile to San’s face. If he could be someone for Wooyoung to confide in, to feel safe around, to trust, then San was happy to be that person. He only hoped he was worthy of being Wooyoung’s friend and knew he would work hard to defend the younger from anyone who tried to hurt him and instead make him feel wanted.

Before long, Seonghwa slowed to a stop in front of one of the countless identical doors, and it took San a moment to realize this was Wooyoung’s room. The older man smiled at San, patting him on the shoulder.

“I’m really glad Wooyoung ran into you, Sannie,” he said sincerely. “You seem like a very warm-hearted young man.”

“Thank you, Seonghwa-ssi.” San smiled, giving a slight bow. “I hope we run into each other again in the future.”

“You’re always welcome to be a subject in one of my classes,” Seonghwa teased. “I’m sure Felix and Seoho would love to have you join in.”

San chuckled as the older turned to walk away.

“Take it easy, San. Take care of Wooyoung and yourself.” He gave a small nod before turning and making his way down the hall, his steps echoing off of the rock walls. San watched him for a moment before opening the door to the room, food in hand.

He was surprised to find the whole room lit up with Wooyoung sitting at the table, leaning forward and tapping his leg. The Incubus whipped his head up at San, eyes wide as he jolted up from the chair.

“Where were you?!” he exclaimed, frantically as he marched towards San, looking him up and down.

San shut the door behind him just as Wooyoung stopped before the older, his eyes hinting at panic and worry. “I went to get food, remember?”

“You went _alone_?” Woo gaped incredulously. “Why would you do that?”

“I tried to wake you up,” San chuckled, walking past Wooyoung to set the carrier on the table, setting the containers aside. “You wanted to stay in bed, remember?”

He glanced back at the younger, who had puffed his cheeks out as he stared at the ground in contemplation.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, shifting his gaze back up to San. “I shouldn’t have let you go alone. You could’ve gotten lost or harassed.”

“Oh, I did get lost. But then I found Seonghwa-hyung and he helped me find the dining hall.” San took a seat, positioning the food in the middle of the table so both could pick from it. He grinned, looking up at Wooyoung as he plucked a bit of stew with his chopsticks. “I didn’t think you’d be so worried about me. I’m touched.”

Wooyoung huffed, pouting as he sat down and grabbed the second set of chopsticks. “You said you were feeling anxious the more you got lost, right?”

“I mean-“

“That wasn’t because you were lost, stupid. That was the Bond.” Wooyoung popped a piece of meat into his mouth, pointing at San’s shoulder. “When we’re apart from each other, we’ll both get restless and fretful.”

“Oh,” San muttered, his smile fading as he stared down at the food. “I didn’t know that.”

“It’s my fault for not explaining last night.” Wooyoung shrugged, sighing. “I’m sorry I didn’t wake up the first time.”

“Seonghwa said you were a brat to wake up,” San teased, cocking a grin. “I’ll have to try harder from now on.”

Wooyoung huffed, but returned the smile as they continued to eat. It was quiet for a while, the silence comfortable between them before Woo spoke up.

“Just try not to wander alone,” he murmured softly, eyes down at the food. “… I was a little worried.”

********

When the two had finished their meal, they decided to go see Hongjoong per Hwanwoong’s message. Similar to the previous day, Wooyoung had chosen an oversized hoodie (black this time) to cover his wings and horns. It made San upset that the younger felt as though he had to hide himself, but he decided not to push the issue. He knew how hard Wooyoung had struggled to this point and if it made the Incubus feel secure, then he wouldn’t fight it. He simply hoped the day would come when Woo would be comfortable enough to walk around without shame.

Once Wooyoung closed the door behind him, he hesitated, glancing between San and the floor timidly. The older blinked, confused before Wooyoung spoke up.

“Is it okay if we, like… hold hands again?” he asked, practically wincing as he looked up at San. “I just- it’s like- you’re really comforting, you know?”

San’s eyes softened as he smiled, his chest warm with Wooyoung’s words and his sudden shyness. “Sure, Woo. We can hold hands.”

Wooyoung sighed lightly, as though he had been holding his breath, before he slowly laced their fingers together, squeezing lightly. San appreciated the warmth of the younger’s hand as he pulled the older along, guiding him down the hall. San noticed how much more relaxed Wooyoung seemed, the tension in his small frame lessened comparatively to the previous days. He had a small hope in his heart that it was because of him, though he was glad whatever the reason.

Wooyoung wove them through the halls fluidly, his pace only quickening whenever there was a Seelie, There were still stares and the occasional grumble, but San made sure to glower at any that lingered too long or got too loud. Despite being a human, many seemed to startle at his look and scurry away or quickly avert their eyes. It gave him a strange sense of pride at being able to do _that_ much.

Before long, they arrived at the large set of double doors that San recognized as the Council Room, the sound of voices softly speaking barely audible. Wooyoung gave a few loud knocks, which was followed by a soft “come in!” as Woo opened one of the doors. When they walked in, Hongjoong was at one of the many bookcases, skimming through an open book. Seonghwa was at the large desk, eyes flicking up to the two with a smile as he gently shut his book. Upon hearing his guests enter, Hongjoong also glanced up at them, his eyes drooping with a weariness San recognized from college finals.

His eyes widened when he fully registered the two, his expression shifting into one of irritation as he slammed the book shut and placed it carelessly on the shelf. Hongjoong strode over to the two with a purpose, the look in his eyes causing San to take a half-step back until the Elf stopped right before him.

“Hongjoong-“ Seonghwa began, sighing.

“Where is it?” he snapped, eyeing San’s body up and down in a way that made the younger feel like a smuggler.

“Where is wh-“

“The mark. I know you two Bonded.” He pulled back, glaring between the two.

For a moment, San feared that Seonghwa had told the Elf about their conversation and he gazed up at the Siren. Seonghwa met his stare, expressionless before San looked away. And maybe it was a little silly, but he felt a bit betrayed, though certainly not as betrayed as Wooyoung. The Incubus was staring down at his feet, his shoulders hunched in a way that made him seem so much smaller and meeker. San felt horribly guilty in that moment as he turned back to Hongjoong.

“How did you know?” he inquired, voice soft.

“Hwanwoong told me,” Hongjoong huffed, rolling his eyes. “He said he saw it when he came to deliver my message.”

“Nosy little Pixie,” Wooyoung grumbled under his breath, puffing out a short breath.

“Are you out of your mind, Wooyoung?” Hongjoong chided, folding his arms. “Have you just decided to do everything in your power to make the Elders angry? Do you even think about how your actions will affect you later?”

San watched Wooyoung shrink in on himself, his eyes glazing over the same way they had when the group of Seelies berated him. His guilt increased two-fold, regretting pushing Wooyoung into Bonding because of his own selfish insecurities. And yet, the way the chief spoke to the Incubus infuriated San. He could feel his shoulders tensing in anger as he locked his jaw.

When neither said anything, Hongjoong let out a scoff, his voice lowering. “Do you even _want_ to see your fam-“

“Stop it,” San snapped, side-stepping into Hongjoong’s view to block Wooyoung. He glared down at the Elf, whose eyes narrowed dangerously. Wooyoung placed a hand gently on San’s shoulder as Seonghwa stood.

“San-“

“Hongjoong-“

“Excuse me?” he muttered lowly, his eyes challenging. “If you have something to say, child, then say it.”

 _Don’t say it._ “What kind of a leader are you that you immediately resort to berating and belittling your people before even hearing them out?” San growled, unable to hold the words back. “Or is it because you _don’t_ consider Wooyoung to be one of yours? Are you as blinded by prejudice as the rest of the Seelies here? Maybe you lead by example, and their behavior is simply a mirror of your-“

San’s words choked off as he gasped, raising a hand to his neck and gripping. He couldn’t speak and breathing had suddenly become harder, though not impossible. His eyes widened as he saw the Elf’s glowing golden, the lines along his face barely visible. His hand was pressed to San’s sternum, and the human could feel an odd warmth in the spot he touched.

“San!” Wooyoung gasped from behind him.

“You _dare_ insinuate that I am anything but fair leader?” Hongjoong hissed, his fingertips pressing harder. “You truly need to learn to keep your nose out of our affairs, _Human_. You know nothing of our world or how things are run, so I suggest you-“

“Let him go.”

Hongjoong glanced down at his wrist, Wooyoung hand clamped tightly around it. San shifted his gaze to the Incubus, his eyes glowing a bright red and his jaw clenched. The air had thickened significantly, not only from the tension, but magic swirling around the three. Hongjoong and Wooyoung locked eyes, the air heavy and dangerous between them. But before either could react, the sound of a book slamming against the back table resounded throughout the room.

“ _Enough!_ ” Seonghwa declared, his voice firm as he walked around the table. “Wooyoung, unhand your chief _this instant_. And Hongjoong- release San _now_.”

Wooyoung sheepishly let go of the older man, his hands falling to his sides as he stared downward in shame. Hongjoong pulled away from San as well, who inhaled deeply as he was released from whatever spell he had been under. As he panted lightly, Seonghwa approached the group, his lips a thin line and gaze harsh.

“I understand this is a serious situation,” he began, coolly, “but it’s inexcusable to lash out at each other like this. We’re all adults, and we need to handle this the proper way.” His gaze lingered on Hongjoong for a moment, the Elf meeting his eyes. After a moment, Hongjoong sighed, running a hand through his hair and turning to San with soft eyes.

“San-ah,” he started, his voice gentle and contrite, “I’m so sorry I did that to you. I have no excuse for losing my temper like that. And Wooyoung-“

“Hyung, it’s-“

Hongjoong reached out to Woo, gripping the younger’s bicep and squeezing. “No. I need you to understand that I do care about you, okay? I just… I worry, especially with how strict the Elders are. They’re already hesitant about so many things when it comes to you, and I’d hate for you to be locked away again.”

Wooyoung bit the inside of his cheek, staring at the older as he gave a gentle nod, his gaze turning down. “I know, Hongjoong-hyung.”

They stared at each other for a moment before Seonghwa cleared his throat.

“As touching as this is, children,” he began, voice hinting at mirth, “perhaps we should take the time to properly talk this out?”

Hongjoong visibly rolled his eyes before settling his gaze on the older. “You just love bringing up your age, don’t you?”

Seonghwa grinned proudly as he gestured towards the pillows on the floor. Hongjoong huffed, then made his way over to the Siren while San shifted on his feet, glancing at Wooyoung. The Incubus was staring down until San nudged the back of his hand with his own. When Wooyoung looked up at San, he blinked owlishly, as though brought out of deep thought. San motioned with his head towards the other two, who were sitting beside one another.

Wooyoung sighed, then dragged his feet over to the pillows in a way that made San think of a small child. He chuckled and followed, plopping down on a seat across from the older two, Woo sitting beside him.

Hongjoong sighed deeply. “I was originally calling you guys here to tell you that you can go home.”

Wooyoung perked at the word ‘home,’ his eyes widening and back straightening. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Hongjoong huffed. “But now, things are going to be a bit more… complicated.”

“How so?” San asked, curiously.

The Elf looked over at San, wearily. “Seoyun’s little friends are still watching over your place, but it’s pretty obvious they aren’t out to get you. They could’ve entered your apartment at any point to ambush you. It seems like they’re just keeping an eye out for Wooyoung more than anything. We were _going_ to let you go back-”

“Isn’t that risky?” Wooyoung interrupted, angrily. “Seoyun might just be waiting to get the drop on San and-“

“Unseelie or not, Fae can’t just go and outright attack a human, Wooyoung,” Hongjoong countered. “Worst case scenario, he’ll think you wiped San’s memory or the attack happened after you… consummated.”

“Ew.” Woo grimaced as San flushed, sheepishly. Hongjoong rolled his eyes.

“My point is, San would’ve been safe to go back to his apartment as long as he avoided contact with you. However…”

“However?” San blinked.

Hongjoong’s eyes flicked between the two. “Having Bonded, that’s not an ideal scenario anymore.” When neither of them spoke up, the Elf continued. “Bonding is more than just a way to safely get Vim. It’s exactly what it sounds like- a _bond_.”

“There are a few things that happen when a Fae Bonds with a human,” Seonghwa began, his voice soft. “For starters, a Fae will find themselves much more fatigued due to their magic constantly flowing through the human. The Fae will need to recharge far more often, and they can only do so with the human they’ve chosen.

“Along with relying on them for Vim, both parties will get restless if they’re apart for too long. This can be lessened by spending a certain amount of time together, though you’ll still feel anxious. Imagine a string connecting the two of you being pulled too tightly – that’s the Bond.”

“That doesn’t seem so bad,” Wooyoung chimed, brow furrowing. “Why are you acting like it’s such a big deal?”

“Other Fae will be able to sense your magic in San,” Hongjoong explained. “It’s not enough to attract too much attention, but it’s still there- more than the boon woven into him. That alone makes him a target for Seoyun, especially since he knows what San looks like and that he’s tied to you. Before, he could’ve feigned ignorance, but now…”

“Now your magic flows through San,” Seonghwa finished. “And I’m sure if he focused hard enough, Seoyun would be able to identify it.”

“But what’s more significant than _any_ of this,” Hongjoong emphasized, locking eyes with Wooyoung, “is that the Bond makes you much more vulnerable now, Wooyoung. Your healing will take longer, and your body can’t take the same kind of abuse as before.”

San’s eyes widened as he whipped his head to the younger, who had paled slightly from the Elf’s words. Wooyoung’s eyes were just as wide and his throat bobbed as he swallowed hard.

“S-so… I can-“

“You can _die_ , Wooyoung. Much easier than before, and without being stabbed in the heart.”

San felt his stomach drop through his body, drilling through the earth straight into the boiling core. This had all been his fault; he had been so caught up in his distaste for Wooyoung’s promiscuous lifestyle that he had pressured the younger into forming the Bond. When, clearly, neither of them had had any idea what that _actually_ entailed. The thought that San had pushed Wooyoung into doing something that could potentially _kill him_ -

“Can’t we just undo it?” San blurted, feeling his pulse hammering in his veins. “I thought it was temporary?”

“It can’t be undone this quickly,” Seonghwa stated. He glanced between the two before settling on Wooyoung. “When you mentioned Wooyoung being tired this morning, I hadn’t thought much of it. But I looked into it some more and when a Fae creates the Bond, a good amount of their magic goes into it. Your weariness was most likely because of that.”

“Was there anything you two felt when you created the Bond?” Hongjoong suddenly asked. “Anything strange or unnerving?”

San looked over at Wooyoung, who was already looking at him. They stared at each other for a moment before San quickly looked away, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Um…”

“It felt like our bodies were burning,” Wooyoung spoke up, saving San from having to explain. “It only felt okay when we were touching. And it didn’t go away until after we- uh, ‘consummated.’” The younger visibly cringed at the word, causing San to crack a grin.

The older two made faces of disgust, Hongjoong pinching the bridge of his nose as he groaned. Seonghwa sighed, wiping his hand over his face.

“That was probably a reaction to the transference of magic. The reason you felt better when touching was the magic settling when near its master. I’ve never heard of a reaction like that, but we don’t know that much about Incubi here, either.” 

“So what does that have to do with not being able to undo it?” San questioned, his brow furrowing. “Wouldn’t the magic want to go back to Wooyoung then?”

“Magic settles in our blood and souls, San-ah,” Hongjoong explained. “While at first it was restless in your body, it’s now attached to you. Ripping it away when it’s barely locked into place…”

“It would send your human body into shock,” Seonghwa interrupted. When San just stared at the Siren, he added, “It very likely would kill you, San.”

San gaped at them, mouth open but no words coming out.

“So we’re stuck between San dying and me being able to die?!” Wooyoung demanded, leaning towards the two angrily. “Why wouldn’t you two say anything about it?”

“Why would you Bond without asking first?!” Hongjoong snapped back, huffing. “It’s not like we knew you two were planning on doing this!”

Wooyoung opened his mouth to retort, but he slowly closed it when he realized that, yeah, they had kind of just done this without permission. San was still slightly reeling from everything they had said, his guilt swallowed by fear for either of their lives.

“It won’t last forever,” Seonghwa reassured. “Within a few weeks, the magic should be settled enough that you can undo the Bond without any adverse side effects.”

“Until then, San will need to stay with you and Yeosang.” Hongjoong glanced at San. “You should be all right to go to your job, as long as you go there and straight back. And I’m sorry, but you can’t go back to your apartment. If there’s anything you need, I can try and arrange for someone to pick it up discreetly. If you need clothes, I can also provide you with some money.”

“I should be okay,” San said softly. “But thank you.”

“Is that it then?” Wooyoung asked, rising to his feet. San could tell the younger was eager to leave the city even without asking. “If it is, then we’d better-“

“Just a moment.” Hongjoong stood, walking over to the book he had placed on the shelf when the two first entered. San noticed many slips of paper sticking out as bookmarks as the older opened to one of them.

“San, where were you born?”

“Uh, Namhae.” He blinked, confused. Hongjoong gave a soft “hm” before skimming the page. He sighed after a moment, removing the slip and moving to another one.

“And did you look like either of your parents?”

“Yeah, I got told I looked like my mom a lot.”

Hongjoong hesitated, tapping the page before moving to another bookmark, leaving that one in its place. He read over the current pages, eyes narrowed.

“Did you parents seem to dislike each other? Any spite or animosity between them?”

“No,” San said softly, recalling moments when he parents had seemed the most in love. “They were happy with each other.”

After Hongjoong removed that bookmark, he shut the book with a sigh. “All right. I have to dig a little deeper to find what the source of your magic is, it seems. I don’t know who did it or how it came to be, but it should be recorded somewhere.”

Wooyoung huffed, folding his arms. “So can-“

“Yes, go,” Hongjoong groaned, his eyes raking the bookshelf. “I’ll be in touch.”

Wooyoung tapped San’s shoulder. “Let’s go, San.”

San nodded, standing as Seonghwa moved to do the same. “Thank you, hyungs, for your understanding.”

“Let us know if anything odd happens, Bond or not,” Seonghwa added, smiling lightly. “We’re here for you two, all right?”

“Thank you,” Wooyoung replied, giving a bow at the older. “For everything.”

With a nod to bid them farewell, Wooyoung confidently laced his fingers with San’s once more, tugging him towards the hallway. As they exited the Council Room, San noticed a soft smile on his face.

“Let’s go home, Sannie.”

********

As soon as the pair had shut the door, Hongjoong let out a deep sigh, his shoulders slumping as he folded his arms and leaned against the bookshelf. His head lolled to the Siren, who was gazing at the doorway thoughtfully.

“I don’t like this, Seonghwa,” Hongjoong muttered, raising his hand to his face to chew on a thumbnail, timidly. “There’re too many things that can go wrong here. It’s too… volatile.”

Seonghwa hummed in response, crossing his arms and jutting a hip out. He was still staring straight ahead, his forehead creased slightly in thought. Hongjoong knew this look; it was the look Seonghwa had whenever he disagreed with the Elf, but was working through how to say it in a way that didn’t offend him. Or made it seem like he agreed while also trying to persuade Hongjoong. Because Seonghwa was good at that, and was the only Fae in South Korea who had that power over him. Damn it.

“There’s a lot that could go wrong,” Seonghwa admitted. “A lot that probably _will_ go wrong.”

When he didn’t say anything, Hongjoong lowered his thumb, eyeing him. “ _But_?”

Seonghwa cocked a grin as he gave a light huff. “How do we define ‘wrong,’ Hongjoong?” He gazed at the Elf, brow quirked. “’Wrong’ by whose standards? Yours? Mine? The Elders?”

Hongjoong said nothing, narrowing his eyes slightly as he locked eyes with the Siren. “The ‘wrong’ that could get Wooyoung hurt.”

“Wooyoung has been hurting for a very long time, Joong-ah,” Seonghwa said softly. The nickname struck a chord with Hongjoong, causing his tension to fade. “Whether he was in the Unseelie Court, or this court, or even when he was human. It’s not an unfamiliar place for him.”

“He’s safer and better off here than with the Jinn.”

“And that’s the problem.” Seonghwa gazed at Hongjoong, expression laced with pity. “Better to be an Incubus than dead? Better us than Seoyun? When will he have a chance for “the best for him” instead of just ‘better than x’?”

Hongjoong sighed, his arms falling to his sides. “Seonghwa-“

“We can do all we can to try and make him feel welcome or safe here,” he continued. “But in the end, this isn’t, and may not _ever_ be, the best place for him.”

“Then where? What do you think is the best place for Wooyoung?”

Seonghwa’s eyes shifted to the door, a deep exhale leaving him as the whisper of a smile formed on his lips. “Maybe it’s not a matter of ‘where,’ but ‘who.’”

Hongjoong blinked, then rolled his eyes. “The human he’s known for a week?” He extended an arm out, gesturing to the bookshelves. “The human who miraculously has Fae magic in him, yet has no history of Fae family? The human who we don’t know at all and isn’t in any of our records? The human-“

“The human who has done nothing but stand by his side,” Seonghwa interrupted, whipping his head to the Elf. “The human who helped him fight off demons. The human who punched a Brownie in the face for mocking Wooyoung. The human who stood up to the chief of Fae and accused him of not caring for his people. _That_ human.”

Hongjoong scoffed, but said nothing. He knew Seonghwa had a point; San was… fascinating. Hongjoong didn’t doubt most humans would’ve abandoned Wooyoung, or taken advantage of him, or turned him in for their own safety. This one, much to the Elf’s shock, had done the exact opposite that he would’ve expected of any typical human.

“The human,” Seonghwa continued, his voice softer than before, “whose safety Wooyoung has put above his own from the moment they met.”

Hongjoong stared at Seonghwa for a long moment, biting his lip before letting out a deep sigh.

“I still have a bad feeling about all of this,” he muttered after a moment, his eyes dropping to the floor. “There’re too many variables in all of this.”

He heard Seonghwa walk over to him, then felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head, the Siren smiling down at him.

“Then let’s just focus on the constant.”

Hongjoong arched a brow. “And that is…?”

“That for once in his new life, Wooyoung _chose_ this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the Seonghwa/Hongjoong bit okay? There's a lot going on behind the scenes and I decided it might be nice to add their bits in every so often. Hopefully it didn't ruin the flow too much~
> 
> Next chapter will introduce a ton of new characters! And there will be ACTION. Stay tuned!


	5. Thank You For Being On My Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San pulled him from the chair to stand. The younger yelped in shock before San tugged him close, wrapping his arms around Wooyoung in a tight hug. Wooyoung’s arms stayed at his side, his body slightly stiff as though he were still processing the action.
> 
> “It’s not fair."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaay, it's ya gurl!
> 
> So this was gonna be a REALLY long chapter so I could stick with the original total, but I felt like it was dragging on and on and said fuck it. I'll definitely try to pick up the pace from here- this and the last chapter were kind of filler/random events that needed to happen, but it's about to get actiony and smutty real soon!
> 
> See the end notes for a link to a picture of their house setup, too!

It was mid-afternoon by the time San and Wooyoung arrived home, the sun hanging high in the autumn sky. They had appeared in a back alley not too far from his home, mostly sticking to the backstreets and neighborhoods. While walking down one such quiet, cozy neighborhood, Wooyoung had stopped in front of a house. When San questioned him, Wooyoung shot him a grin and simply said, “Welcome home.”

San honestly hadn’t been expecting Wooyoung to live in a small house tucked away in the backstreets of Seoul. Though, he wasn’t quite sure _what_ he had been expecting, to be fair. It had high walls surrounding it with a rusty iron-cast gate that didn’t quite latch properly, warped from years of use, no doubt. When San commented on the intricate symbols lining the walls, Wooyoung had simply grinned.

“Those are my wards,” he stated. “You can probably see them ‘cause of my magic in you.”

San nodded, following the younger through the gate. There were a few steps up to the tiny porch, each creaking with age. Wooyoung unlocked the door and walked in, San close behind as they stopped to remove their shoes.

“Sangie!” Woo called, cheerfully. “I’m back!”

As Wooyoung padded down the short entrance corridor and to the left, San walked slower. He walked past a tiny closet and into the open, glancing to his right to see a bare but decent-sized living room. The couch looked to be second-hand and old, positioned in front of a small TV with an arm chair adjacent to it. Beneath the TV were a few loose DVD cases and two gaming consoles, their controllers nowhere in sight. Before he could take in more of the room, a voice called from his left.

“So this is San?”

He blinked, turning to see Wooyoung leaning on a small island, the blonde from the club standing with a large mixing bowl. But unlike at the club, this man had a pair of wings similar to Wooyoung’s, though they had more brown in their coloring than Woo’s. His black horns were noticeably shorter as well. San smiled, bowing slightly as he walked towards them.

“Yeah.” He smiled. “And you must be Yeosang?”

“In the flesh,” he chuckled. He opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly winced, holding the side of his face. “Ah, just a second.”

San opened his mouth to question him, but before he could the blonde was dunking his face into the water, his hair floating along the surface. San gaped in confusion, flicking his gaze to Wooyoung, who was grinning wide.

“Remember when I said Yeosang is Seelie and Unseelie?” he asked, resting his cheek in his palm as he gazed at San. “Well, the Unseelie was an Incubus. His mom, though, was an Undine.”

“Undine?”

Yeosang hummed from beneath the water, the noise muffled but still sounding like a confirmation.

“They’re water nymphs who like to sing and be alluring. Usually, they just lure human men, but apparently,” he glanced at his friend, snickering, “Incubi aren’t all that immune to their beauty and songs.”

San nodded, still not quite understanding. He watched as Woo snickered, gently placing his hand over Yeosang’s head and pushing. The blonde made a noise of surprise, bubbles rushing from beneath the surface as he banged the countertop with the flat of his hand.

“They can have babies, but their kids have what’s called a ‘watermark’,” Wooyoung explained calmly, as though he weren’t currently drowning his friend. “And they have to submerge that mark in water every so often or else it causes them severe pain. Sucks that his is by his eye.”

San gawked as Yeosang struggled, taking a step forward. Woo glanced at the movement before rolling his eyes.

“He’s fiiiine,” he teased, but he removed his hand anyway. Yeosang jolted from the bowl, flinging water everywhere as he gasped and sputtered. He coughed, wiping the water from his face as Wooyoung burst into high-pitched laughter, resting his forehead on his arms. San didn’t see the humor in it, but Yeosang also didn’t seem upset; simply annoyed.

“You know,” the blonde huffed, “it’s gets less funny after the hundredth time.”

Woo’s laughs slowed as he beamed up at his friend. “I dunno, man! That was _still_ pretty funny!”

“Are you all right?” San asked, slightly concerned.

Yeosang blinked before chuckling. “It’ll take more than a little bit of water to kill the son of a water nymph. It’s just a bit uncomfortable.” He grabbed a nearby towel, wiping the water from his face. When he set it down, he blinked a few times before smiling at San. “Don’t worry, really. If I was honestly worried about Wooyoung drowning me, I’d soothe my watermark in the bathroom.”

“Aww, you trust me~” Woo cooed, moving to wrap his arms around the other’s shoulders. Yeosang deadpanned, staring straight ahead as Wooyoung nuzzled into his neck. Yeosang sighed, smiling at San as he pushed against Woo’s face, causing him to squawk.

“So, are you staying the night then, San? Or just for dinner?”

The room fell into a momentary silence as San glanced around the room, tapping his fingers along his thighs. As the uncomfortable quiet seemed to drag on, Wooyoung spoke up.

“It’s a long story,” he admitted sheepishly before turning to San. “Why don’t you go take a shower and get washed up? Yeosangie and I have a few things to talk about anyway.”

Yeosang’s brow furrowed as he glanced between the two, eyes narrowing. But San just nodded, giving a quiet “okay” and scurrying to the hallway he had seen past the living room.

“Bathroom is at the end!” Woo called as San made his escape.

He could hear the two talking softly as he walked down the hall. The bathroom was nestled right at the end, two doors on either side that San surmised were the bedrooms. Not wanting to bring his whole duffle bag in, San moved to the left bedroom, pushing open the slightly ajar door. Inside was a neat and tidy room with floating shelves along many of the walls, drones and figurines decorating them. There was a desk in the corner with scattered papers and art supplies along with an easel beside it.

San pursed his lips; this didn’t seem like Wooyoung’s room based on what he knew of the younger. He slipped away from the current room and walked to the other. The door was shut, and when San opened it he found himself chuckling. Clothes were strewn about the room, most laying haphazardly around a plastic laundry basket likely in attempts at tossing them in (though most missed). There were surprisingly far less idol posters than San had expected filling the walls, mostly replaced with what were clearly printed-off pictures and handmade photo cards taped around. Beside the bed was a desk and short bookshelf acting as a bedside table, a small touch lamp on it.

“A lot less albums than I expected,” San chuckled, glancing down at the top shelf. There were only five in total and they were all older BTS albums. San made a note to ask Wooyoung if he kept the others he was sure the younger had safely stored.

In front of the desk on the wall was a corkboard, however, filled with overflowing magazine clippings and more printed pictures. San recognized a few of them; the left side and majority was BTS (not surprising), one corner had some SHINee and EXO, another had other older groups San vaguely recognized. The middle was dedicated to a group of five young boys San didn’t recognize, probably around Wooyoung’s age. Beneath the collection of those were photos of one man, his hair ranging from blonde to black, dark blue and even magenta.

San’s brow furrowed as he stared, the face seeming familiar but not identifiable. As he looked closer, he noticed a particular picture with Sharpied hearts all over it, leading San to believe _this_ must have been Wooyoung’s Sunbaenim. He frowned at the realization, pulling away quickly as though he had seen something private. He glanced around the rest of the bare room, curiously.

There was a bookshelf across the room filled to the brim with books, and when San got closer he saw a wide variety of subjects. From cooking, to historical biographies, to music theory, to dance history, to computer programming and many more. San gaped at them before remembering that he was supposed to be showering.

He set his bag near the bed, rummaging through it for some clean clothes, opting for a pair of faded jeans and black sweater. He sighed, standing and walking out of the room, softly shutting the door behind him. He couldn’t make out what Wooyoung and Yeosang were saying, only catching a word here and there before he slipped into the bathroom. It was decently-sized, the sink large enough for two people to stand at with bright lights around it. Opposite to the sink were a stacked washer and dryer. He was surprised at how quaint the entire home was; small but functional for two young men. At least Wooyoung had been given _this_.

San tried to keep his shower brief, though as soon as he stepped beneath the water he realized how grimy he felt. While he and Wooyoung had wiped themselves down before their meeting with Hongjoong, it wasn’t quite the same. San hadn’t _actually_ showered since before he left for the club; a moment that felt like ages ago, despite only being around 48 hours ago. He sighed, reveling in the feel of the searing water as he shut his eyes. So much had happened in such a short time. It made his head spin, truly, to consider how his life had suddenly taken a ninety-degree turn into a direction he didn’t ever think was possible.

Absentmindedly, San brought a hand up to the bite mark, the raised skin chilled despite the near-scalding water. He thought of everything Hongjoong and Seonghwa had explained, how significant the Bond was, the risks behind it, the way it would affect their everyday lives. Yet despite these facts, San still didn’t regret it. In fact, he was _glad_. Because now he had an excuse to stay beside Wooyoung- to stay in his life.

… Good _lord_ , Choi San was one lonely son of a bitch.

He groaned, pulling his hand away to instead scrub at his body with a washcloth. Maybe if he scrubbed hard enough, he could rid himself of his clinginess, his cringe, his absolutely _insane_ attachment to Wooyoung. Yet despite rubbing his skin raw, the absurdity of his feelings remained, much to his displeasure.

Sighing, San quickly washed his hair and shut the water off, letting the patter droplets fill the empty room. He took his time drying himself off before changing into his fresh clothes, his hair still a bit damp.

When he walked into the living room, Wooyoung was lying on the couch, staring up at a phone held between both hands. Yeosang was sitting beside him, on his own phone, both of them glancing up when San entered the room. Wooyoung sat up from his prone position, setting the device on the coffee table and smiling up at the older.

“Feel better?” he asked.

“Felt nice to have a real shower, that’s for sure,” San sighed, moving to sit in the chair. He plopped down heavily, glancing at the younger. “I thought you didn’t have a phone?”

“It doesn’t have a SIM card,” Woo stated. “I can’t text or make calls, but I can browse the web and play games.”

Before San could question why he wasn’t allowed to communicate to anyone, Wooyoung was standing up and smiling.

“I’m gonna go have a turn. Finally stretch my wings out again.” He lightly flicked Yeosang’s forehead, causing the older to yelp. “Keep San company. Don’t be weird or ask gross questions while I’m away.”

“Like I wanna know what you sound like in bed,” Yeosang grumbled, disgusted. Woo blushed lightly, puffing his cheeks before stomping off down the short hall. San snickered, hearing his bedroom door open in the distance.

“You two seem close,” San commented, smiling over at the blonde. “Wooyoung told me you two shared a room at the capital?”

“Yeah.” Yeosang nodded, setting his phone aside to give his full attention. As the Cambion turned his gaze to San, he noticed that Yeosang’s irises were lilac. “My parents kept me a secret for a long while, but the Seelie Court found me a bit after I hit puberty.”

“They ‘found’ you?” San blinked. “They didn’t know your parents had you?”

“They didn’t know my parents were together,” Yeosang chuckled.

When San said nothing, the older sighed, leaning back and folding his arms.

“See,” he began, “an Undine is a Seelie water nymph. Sure, they sometimes seduce men to test them of their fidelity or kindness to nature, but they’re fairly tame with their glamour. Apparently my parents were attending the same college and had a few classes together, flirting from time to time until he asked her to a party at the end of a semester. They didn’t sense each other’s magic because they were in their human forms, but they were also hella drunk I guess.

“In the morning, they both woke up in a hotel room with someone they barely knew...” Yeosang’s lips turned up into an amused smirk, “with a small hair tie and a Band-Aid with “love” written on it around their ring fingers.”

San’s eyes widened comically as his jaw dropped. “They got _married_?!”

“Evidently, my mom told him she couldn’t have sex until marriage, so he proposed to her in some guy’s bathroom. And being young, drunk, and horny, she said yes. Someone at the party was a registered officiant and ten minutes later they signed a napkin sealing their union, ‘til death do them part.”

“That _can’t_ have been legally binding,” San said skeptically.

“Probably not. But, they signed a paper that said, “we’re married 4 ever”- that’s apparently good enough for Fae law and magic.”

“But why stay together then?”

“Union with an Undine is a curse,” Yeosang explained. “Once the marriage is official, the partner can’t cheat or leave or else they die. It seals their soul, Fae or not. She didn’t want him to die, even when she found out he was an Incubus. They genuinely liked each other to a degree, despite being from opposite courts. So they kept their relationship a secret. A few months of dating, and then she was pregnant with me.

“At this point, they realized they were a bit fucked. Thankfully, an Incubus doesn’t present until puberty so she lied about who the father was and what I was until I was nineteen. When the courts found out, they were furious. The Unseelie Court wanted my mother dead and to have me under their wing. However, the Seelies gave her an ultimatum. They wanted to use me for my high Vim collection, but if my mom refused they’d kill my dad _and_ me. It’s pretty obvious what she chose.”

“That’s so sad,” San muttered, frowning. “What did the Unseelie Court do?”

“They couldn’t touch me,” he sighed, “but they were still threatening my dad, so he fled the country to finish his education and my mom did the same a little while later. They travel around a lot because of work and are never in one place too often. They send me letters and postcards often, and give me gifts for my birthday, so it’s nice.”

“Do you ever get to see them?”

Yeosang smiled, his eyes woeful. “Not as often as they write. It’s been almost a year since I’ve seen them. My mom was able to visit me easily when I stayed in the capital until she decided to go travel with my dad.”

San was quiet for a moment, taking in the older’s story. It was two parts crazy and one part sad, though he supposed it turned out decent enough. His family was still alive at least, even if he didn’t get to see them as often. And Wooyoung had mentioned Yeosang being much more accepted by the Seelies, despite his father.

“Do you hate them?” San asked, after a moment.

Yeosang blinked, puzzled. “Who?”

“The Seelie Court. For making your parents decide.”

The blonde considered this for a moment, biting his lip as he stared up at the ceiling. Finally, he blew air from between his lips, returning his gaze to San.

“Not really. I mean, it was a dick move to threaten to kill me, but at least it wasn’t demanded. And I’m treated all right at the capital. Most Seelies act like I’m a poor victim with a devious father, my mother having been taken advantage of.” Yeosang rolled his eyes. “Bigots.”

“You can say that again,” San muttered, bitterly.

“Mm.” Yeosang hummed. “I’m sure you saw plenty of it just walking around with Wooyoung. Unfortunately, he hasn’t been as accepted as I was, no matter how many times we tell people he was forced into being an Incubus.”

“They know?” San growled. “And they still-“

“A lot of them don’t believe that’s the case. Or, they think becoming an Incubus means he had some vulgar desires as a human. It’s ridiculous, honestly. Fuck them.”

San said nothing, staring down at his lap in anger. He had thought it was bad enough for them to not accept Wooyoung for what he was; but to know how he was created and still ostracize him for it? They really _were_ bigoted pieces of shit. Jongho and Yeosang were similar to Wooyoung, yet they had been at least partially accepted. Why was it so hard for the Seelies to believe in Woo? Just because he wasn’t attacked like Jongho? Or half-Seelie like Yeosang?

As he practically shook with anger, he was startled back into reality by a hand on his knee. Yeosang was leaning forward, his hand firm but gentle on San.

“Wooyoung told me what you did for him last week,” he said softly. “And I want you to know that I really appreciate it. He’s had it really hard ever since he was turned, and there’s not a lot of people who’d stand up for him, especially when they just met him or see his wings.”

He leaned back, smiling. “I know it might suck to be stuck with us for a while, but we’ll do our best to make it comfortable and enjoyable for you.”

“Oh it’ll be _enjoyable_ , all right.”

San startled, yelping in surprise at the sudden voice. Wooyoung was leaning against the corner of the hallway and living room, grinning mischievously. Yeosang groaned, pulling from San to pinch bridge of his nose.

“Gross,” he groaned. “And we were having a moment.”

“I heard- it was sappy and nauseating.” Wooyoung strode over to stand beside the chair San was in, still smiling. He was wearing a plain black shirt, his wings poking out from the back of it, along with a pair of gym shorts. “I think I might’ve lost my appetite just hearing it.”

“Oh, good. That’ll save us some money if you skip dinner then.”

“Wha- nooo!” Wooyoung whined, pouting at his friend. “It was a joke!”

“San, what’re you craving?” Yeosang asked, sweetly, completely ignoring Wooyoung.

“Sangiiiieee!” Wooyoung threw himself on the floor at his friend’s feet, resting his chin on the blonde’s knees. “I want chiiiiickennn!”

San chuckled at the display as Yeosang arched a brow at Woo, folding his arms. “Chicken sounds good.”

Wooyoung turned his head to San, beaming like a little kid as Yeosang rolled his eyes.

“Don’t give into his puppy eyes.”

“Hush!” Wooyoung stood up, grabbing San’s hand. “He’s a _true_ friend.”

San choked on air, taken aback by the compliment. Yeosang seemed to notice, his lilac eyes flicking between the two before he sighed. He then stood, stretching his wings and arms out.

“Fine. I’ll order some chicken later, after my class.”

“You go to school?” San asked, surprised.

“Yeah. Tonight I have an online class, so I’ll be in my room for a while.” Yeosang glared at Wooyoung. “Put up a silencing spell if-“

“Oh my _God_!” Wooyoung groaned, shoving a hand over his friend’s mouth. “Why does everyone keep saying that?!”

Yeosang was speaking beneath the hand, but it was too muffled to understand. After a moment, Woo pulled away, instead glancing down at San.

“Let’s go unpack your stuff, Sannie,” he suggested, smiling. “We can just chill until it’s time for dinner.”

San nodded, allowing Woo to tug him out of the chair and down the hall. Normally, this would seem like the type of action San expected from a hookup eager to be alone, but Wooyoung seemed more like a kid wanting to show his friend his room or get him away from the parents. It was cute, San had to admit, to see this softer side of Wooyoung. He hadn’t gotten to see much of it- the Incubus was too on edge at the capital. But here, younger was bubbly and cutesy and affectionate.

Just another thing San was learning about Wooyoung, it would seem.

When they got to his room, Woo released San’s hand and shut the door with a sigh, leaning against it. “God, it feels good to be home.”

“It was only two days,” San teased, but Wooyoung didn’t smile.

“I had just gotten back from a short stay there the weekend we met,” he said softly. “And then after everything that happened, I had to go explain it to Hongjoong and wait there for the Elders to speak with us and… yeah.”

“Oh…” San muttered, feeling slightly guilty.

“Hopefully they’ll just let me stay here for a while to avoid going out.” Wooyoung walked across the room to San’s duffle bag, lifting it onto the bed. “Especially if you’re gonna be hiding from Seoyun, too.”

Wooyoung opened the bag, as though it were his own as San gawked. Wooyoung removed San’s clothes, setting them onto the bed in piles by article. “You can hang your stuff up in the closet, if you want. My dresser is kinda full, but I can also make room if you prefer.”

“Closet is fine,” San stated, walking to the closet door. He slid it open, surprised to see it almost completely empty except for some hoodies and coats. There were a few pairs of shoes on the floor as well, but it was otherwise barren.

He grabbed a handful of hangers before making his way to the bed. Wooyoung had finished with the clothes, including San’s underwear, and was instead plugging the laptop in at the desk.

“You didn’t have to take all the clothes out,” San huffed, embarrassed.

“What, don’t like strangers touching your undies?” Wooyoung teased, plugging the cord into the outlet near the floor. “Like I haven’t seen what’s beneath them.”

San flushed, ducking his head down as he continued putting his clothes on the hangers. Wooyoung was moving around the room, collecting the strewn clothes and throwing them into a singular pile on the floor, before dumping what had landed in the laundry basket into said pile.

“You can put your dirty stuff in the basket. I don’t really use it anyway.”

“I hadn’t noticed,” San replied sarcastically.

Wooyoung huffed, but didn’t retort. As San took his outfits to the closet and hung them up, he heard Woo walking around more. Then, he heard items rattling inside of a wooden box, causing him to spin around, wide-eyed.

Wooyoung had pulled out the box that had been beneath San’s bed, blinking at it as he turned it.

“What's this?”

San sighed, walking up to the bed and taking from Wooyoung’s hands before sitting, box in his lap. He hesitated, considering just hiding it back in the bag, but when he glanced up Wooyoung was looking at him with curious, wide eyes. Instead, San patted the space beside him, inviting the younger to sit down. Woo plopped onto the bed, his arm barely brushing against San’s.

“It’s a memento box of my parents,” San said softly, gently lifting the lid.

Wooyoung made a soft noise in surprise, reaching his hand towards the lid. “We don’t have to-“

“No,” San interrupted, grabbing Woo’s hand from the air before gently setting it down. He glanced over at the younger, hoping his smile would be reassuring. “It’s okay.”

Inside was a smile pile of old photos, a little medal with a red ribbon, a coin from a Buddhist temple, two gold rings, and a small paper fan. San gently lifted the photos, holding them so Wooyoung could see as he flipped through each of them.

“They really liked taking family photos,” he softly explained, going through the photos. They were mostly professional shots of him, his parents, and sister, but there were a few of just his parents from a picnic or festival as well. “These were always my favorites.”

“They look happy,” Wooyoung commented. He glanced up at San, a fond smile on his face. “You look like your mom.”

“I get told that a lot,” he chuckled.

Wooyoung reached a hand up to San’s face, causing him to startle slightly and blink. He poked San’s nose. “It’s the same nose,” he paused, moving his index to lightly press the pad against the other’s mouth, “and lips.”

San could feel his face heat up as Wooyoung lowered his hand, leaning and returning his gaze to the photos.

“You have an older sister?” Woo asked, blinking up at San.

“Y-yeah,” he muttered, recovering from his minor panic. “She travels around a lot for work, so I don’t see her all that often anymore.”

“Kinda like Yeosang’s parents.”

“Yeah.”

Once he flipped back to the first photo, San set them back down in the box. He pointed to the medal, grinning. “That’s from my first win at a Taekwondo tournament. My dad was super proud of me and took me to get ice cream after.”

“How long did you do Taekwondo?” Woo asked curiously.

“Until the end of high school. I’m a third degree black belt.”

Woo’s jaw dropped, gaping at San. “Are you fucking serious?”

“I kicked a demon out of the air,” San teased. “How the hell do you think I did that?”

“Fair point.” Wooyoung eyed the contents, lingering on the paper fan. “Is that from a festival?”

San picked it up, gently unfolding it; there were tears from age, but the image was still mostly intact. “My mom thought it was really pretty, so I spend my allowance trying to win a game to get it for her.”

“Aww, how sweet.” Wooyoung grinned at San. “You were a cute kid.”

“She was so torn between being annoyed I spent my money and touched by the action.” San chuckled. “It was amazing to see her expressions change so quickly, like she couldn’t decide what to feel.”

Wooyoung laughed lightly as San carefully folded it back up and set it down. San picked up the coin next, the indentation worn from the passing of time and touch. He was quiet for a long moment as he stared down at it, broken from his thoughts by an airy voice beside him.

“Were your parents Buddhist?”

San gave a short laugh, handing the coin over to Woo, who tentatively took it. “No. They got that from Guinsa Temple near Sobaek Mountain.”

“Is there a story behind it?” Wooyoung asked, holding it up to his eye.

San hesitated, tightening his grip in the box as he stared off into space. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to tell Wooyoung, but the memory always reminded him of his parents more than the photos.

_Be strong, my Mountain._

He sighed, idly rubbing his thumb along the wooden box. “When I was born, I was really weak. The doctors weren’t sure what was wrong with me, or if I’d pull through. My parents took me home after a week or so with the instruction to my parents that if my condition worsened, to bring me back to the hospital to…”

He could feel Wooyoung’s eyes on him, the hand holding the coin resting on his leg. “… To die?”

“Yeah,” San breathed out. “My parents were trying hard to be hopeful, especially since my older sister was still young. After a few days, everything seemed to be fine.” San huffed, humorlessly, “But then my health dropped over night, and it seemed like I wouldn’t even make it to the end of the week. They didn’t know what to do- they were _desperate_ to find something to make me better.

“Then, a friend of my mother’s mentioned one of her cousins miraculously recovering from poor health. They said that at the base of the mountain, near Guinsa Temple, there was an old woman who could cure any ailment with plants from the mountain. It was a long shot, but the cousin swore by it. So my parents left my sister with my grandparents and made the trip to the mountain.”

“For some healer?” Wooyoung asked, skeptically.

San nodded, gently taking the coin from Woo. “Yeah. They said she made some weird concoction and had me drink it, then put this coin on my chest to draw out the sickness. The next day, my conditioned improved just a bit, each consecutive day looking better and better until I was fine. They took me to a doctor to check, and they couldn’t find anything wrong.” He glanced at Wooyoung, offering a weak smile. “Maybe that’s the boon in me. Maybe that healer was a Fae or something.”

“Maybe,” Wooyoung muttered, his eyes locked on the coin. “I’ve never heard of anything like that before, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t possible.”

San gave a half-shrug before setting the coin down. “That’s why my parents named me ‘San,’ too.”

“Because of Sobaek Mountain?”

“Yeah.” He paused, then continued. “They used to tell me that I must’ve had a purpose to fulfill- or so the healer said. ‘A comforting hill for some people, and a terrifying mountain others dare not challenge.’”

Wooyoung nodded, smiling. “I’d say that’s pretty accurate.”

“Thanks.”

It was quiet between for a moment before San sighed, shutting the box carefully and setting it aside. “I’ve thought about trying to find that healer and thanking her, but I’ve just never been in the area.”

“If she _was_ a Fae,” Wooyoung started, “there’s a good chance she would’ve left anyway. Fae like that don’t tend to stay in one place for more than a few years. It’s too risky.”

“Ah, well, at least now I have a better excuse than being lazy.”

“Hongjoong might be able to find her,” Woo stated. “I know he’s trying to find out more about you and your boon, so I’ll let him know the next time a messenger contacts me.”

“I was wondering how you talk to the capital. Since they don’t have phones.”

“There’re special Fae who can use magic to discreetly send messages. It’s pretty cool- they appear in a burst of fire.”

“That sounds… dangerous.”

Wooyoung laughed. “Nah, it’s _magic_ fire! It doesn’t burn anything.”

San rolled his eyes, leaning back on his palms. “I swear, half the times I ask “how” you just response with “magic!””

“Well, it’s magic! Get used to it.” Wooyoung stood, stretching his arms out as he sighed deeply. “I plugged your phone in, by the way, if you need to email your boss. You can go to work if you want to- or you can stay home. Doesn’t matter to me, as long as we’re being careful.”

San hummed as he reached for his phone on the bookshelf. Wooyoung had thankfully turned it on, saving San the time, and the older could see a few emails and notifications. He glanced at the bookshelf and albums, recalling his previous observation.

“By the way,” he began, unlocking his phone, “I was surprised to see so few albums. Are you the type of fan who keeps them hidden away and untouched? I expected the other bookshelf to be the one that’s filled.”

Wooyoung scoffed, walking to the desk chair and plopping in it. “Good one,” he muttered.

San blinked, his brow furrowing as he glanced up at Woo. The younger was picking at his nail beds, slouched in the rolling chair. “What do you mean?”

Wooyoung was quiet for a long moment, idly twisting back and forth in the swiveling seat. It seemed like a touchy subject and San was beginning to regret saying anything. But before he could apologize and back out of the conversation, Woo spoke up.

“I have a lot at my parents’ house,” he said quietly. “I even have a lightstick. But…”

“But what?” San inquired, softly.

Wooyoung set his hands in his lap, his fringe covering his eyes. “This house is paid for by the Seelie Court. We have a credit card we use for food and clothes occasionally, but it’s not a lot. We have to budget quite a bit.”

San frowned, feeling a slight knot in his stomach as the realization dawned on him. “Do neither of you work?”

“Yeosang is a student. He’s an Art major, so he spends a lot of time at the university studio painting or doing graphic design.” Wooyoung looked over at San, his expression neutral. “I’m not allowed to have a job or go to school. I barely even go out unless I’m shopping or feeding.”

“Then, what do you _do_ all day?” San breathed out incredulously, dreading the answer.

“I watch movies or TV shows. I work out. Sometimes I browse YouTube for “how to” videos on a bunch of different subjects.” Wooyoung nodded over to the large bookshelf filled with books. “Yeosang managed to get those from classmates who didn’t want them anymore, or from thrift stores or when the school store was selling them cheap. I like to learn new things, and it’s kind of like taking classes from home.”

“You’ve read _all_ of them?” San gaped, almost in horror.

“Most of them, yeah. I’m still working my way through film editing and cinematography, and I kinda gave up on dance history ‘cause it was boring.” He offered a weak grin. “If they ever let me go to university, at least I’ll have a head start.”

_If they ever let me go_

San’s heart sank at Wooyoung’s words. Even though the sentence seemed hopeful, there was a hint of doubt and sarcasm in the younger’s voice. Like he didn’t even believe the words, but was simply trying to seem positive for San’s sake. Which he shouldn’t have to do, San thought. Wooyoung’s life was hard and unfair and he had every right to be upset by it. He recalled how Seonghwa had stated Woo used to fight much more for his freedom, so to see the younger simply shrug and turn his gaze to the ground both infuriated and saddened San.

_I do my best to roll with the punches and bear it as much as I can now_

_He’s had it really hard ever since he was turned_

_Wooyoung has been surrounded by people who either only cared about themselves or who ignored him completely_

_There’s not a lot of people who’d stand up for him_

_I wish I could say I’m used to it, but there are days where it just… hurts_

San found himself standing abruptly, body moving almost on autopilot. Wooyoung startled slightly by the older’s movements, blinking up at him curiously.

“What-“

But before Woo could finish the question, San pulled him from the chair to stand. The younger yelped in shock before San tugged him close, wrapping his arms around Wooyoung in a tight hug. Wooyoung’s arms stayed at his side, his body slightly stiff as though he were still processing the action.

“It’s not fair,” San mumbled, tightening his grip on Wooyoung’s clothes. The younger was quiet for a long moment, his shoulders slowly relaxing.

“It’s o-“

“It’s not okay!” San all-but snapped, pushing away enough to look at him. “It’s not fair that all of this was forced on you and yet they can’t even let you go to school? Or have nice things? Or let you see your fucking family?!”

Wooyoung just stared at him, blankly. San somewhat regretted his words, their truth obviously breaking through Woo’s already weak walls and defenses. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t aware of this; of course he had to be. But the anger in San boiled anyway, his heart torn between wanting to comfort the younger man and scream at Hongjoong and Seelie Elders.

After a moment, Woo lowered his eyes. “I know it’s not fair. And I hate it, San. I really do.” He gazed back up at the older a faint smile on his face and dry eyes, though they still exposed his pain. “But what choice do I have?”

San stared at him, his rage slowly melting away into sorrow for the younger. _Did_ Wooyoung have another choice? A choice that didn’t involve him abandoning his family or living on the run or just being completely alone? Were his only options to be safely locked away or solitary freedom? At least this way he had people who cared about him, who were trying to do the best for him. This way, there was a chance at his life going back to some semblance of normality.

At least he had hope.

San was still clutching Wooyoung’s clothes tightly as he stared down, at a loss for words that could comfort the younger. But, before he could try to come up with anything, Wooyoung closed the distance between them, resting his forehead against San’s shoulder. He brought his arms to wrap around San’s back and clutch at his shoulders.

“Thank you, San,” he said softly, the warmth of his voice and body calming San. “Thank you for being on my side.”

San was speechless as he returned the hug, his cheek resting against Wooyoung’s soft hair, being mindful of his horns. Everything in his body wanted nothing more than to stay like this, comforting Woo and making him feel wanted and cared for. He deserved to feel that way, and even though they hadn’t known each other all that long, San knew Wooyoung was special to him. He could feel it, deep in his chest where he had been so hesitant to let others in.

But, miraculously, this Incubus had nestled his way into San’s affections and claimed it for his own. With his obnoxiously loud voice and laugh, his absurd amount of K-Pop facts, his bright eyes that sparkled with mirth and mischief, his kindness and compassion and the unwavering perseverance that San was sure he could _never_ match. Wooyoung was so unlike anyone the older had ever met, pulling San into his orbit with his own gravitational pull. And San wasn’t sure he’d ever want to leave it, if he was being honest.

And that thought terrified San.

********

San had been in the middle of a fairly nice dream when the sound of his alarm tore through it like tissue paper, ripping the man from his slumber. He groaned, eyes still pinched shut as he rolled over, blindly fumbling around the shelf for his phone. It was a stretch, since his other arm was currently trapped beneath Wooyoung. 

He tapped at the screen until he hit the ‘snooze’ button, rolling on his side with a sigh. San wasn’t actually planning on going back to sleep, but at least the obnoxious noise had stopped. He briefly wondered if it had woken up the Incubus, and just as he had that thought Wooyoung groaned.

“Can’ believe you decided to go t’ work,” he grumbled, nuzzling into the pillow. “How early is it even?”

“Seven-thirty. I work at nine and it’s a bit of a bus ride.”

Wooyoung groaned louder. “That’s inhumane.”

San chuckled, slinking an arm out from beneath the younger. Woo whined at the loss as San sat at the edge of the bed, running a hand through his hair.

“That’s what having a job is like.”

Wooyoung huffed, turning over onto the other side to gaze at San. His face was soft and warm, cheeks tinged pink and eyes still drooping with sleep. His hair was sticking up in various places and slightly curled. If it weren’t for the crimson pupils and silver horns, San would’ve compared him to an angel. Though, even with the more demonic-looking features, San couldn’t deny that the sight made his heart jump in his chest. He was almost blinded by the innocence radiating off of the Incubus.

Unable to hold it in, he leaned forward and ruffled Woo’s hair. “Go back to sleep. You missed a few spots to have cowlicks.”

Wooyoung’s eyes fluttered shut at the touch, leaning into it so lightly that San almost didn’t feel it. He hummed in response and the sound alone made the older want to crawl back beneath the covers and snuggle against the warm body.

Jesus, he was _whipped_.

San pulled his hand away before the thought could actually tempt him, smiling down at Wooyoung as his eyes struggled to reopen. He felt guilty for having shared the bed and awoken the younger.

It had been a whole debate the night prior; Wooyoung had offered to sleep on the couch so San could sleep in the bed, but the older had protested that it wasn’t fair to take Woo’s bed. Wooyoung explained how it was his fault San was in this mess so it was fine. After arguing for ten minutes they simply decided to share the bed- it wasn’t as if they hadn’t done so before anyway.

At least Wooyoung had a full-sized mattress here.

Wooyoung blinked his eyes a few times before exhaling deeply. “No, I’ll get up.”

“It’s really okay if you wanna sleep,” San protested. “I don’t mind-“

“Nah, it’s fine.” Wooyoung sat up, the thick comforter falling from his shoulders and revealing his wings. He tilted his head, stretching his neck as his wings unfurled, extending as far as they would go before curling back against him. He rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hand; an action that made San grin. “I’ll make breakfast.”

“Are you sure?” San asked one last time.

But Wooyoung was already pushing the blanket off of his legs and swinging them over the side.

“I mean, it’s kind of my fault you’re here. At least this way, I can sorta make it up to you.” He turned to look at San, puffing out his cheeks. “And don’t say “it’s not your fault” or whatever. You’re not gonna change my mind.”

San held up a hand in surrender, deciding that it was simply too early to get into their banter. He watched Woo stand, stretching his arms above his head (the action lifting his shirt to reveal his hips) as he sighed.

“I’ll get started on food while you get ready.”

Without waiting for a response, Wooyoung made his way to the hall, giving San a soft smile before shutting the door behind him. The older remained on the bed for a moment, regretting not offering to work from home or feign being out of town still.

“Good choice, Choi,” he muttered beneath his breath as he walked to the closet. “You could’ve stayed in the nice, warm bed with a cute boy but _nooo_. You wanted to be a responsible employee. Asshole.”

He had emailed his manager the evening prior, apologizing for his absence and ensuring he would return to work the following day. His manager had been understanding and seemed eager for San to come back, so he supposed it was the right thing to do. That didn’t mean he necessarily _wanted_ to do it, though.

He knew Wooyoung would be home alone most of the day; Yeosang had classes until the evening and San wouldn’t be home until around six. It made him feel guilty for leaving the younger by himself, even if it was what he was used to. Wooyoung had expressed how bored he got during the day- San hoped that with waking up early the Incubus would nap most of the day away. But, that was simply for his own conscience.

As San got dressed, he wondered if perhaps Yunho or Mingi would be free to visit with Woo. The younger had briefly mentioned that he mostly knew them in passing or from Seonghwa and Jongho. San was sure the three of them would get along well; his best friends were kind and fun, and he had no doubt that they could match Wooyoung’s unique flavor of humor. He decided he’d at least send a text to throw the idea out there- Wooyoung could use more friends, anyway.

When he stepped out into the hallway, San was met with the pleasant smell of kimchi and coffee. He could feel his stomach grumble as he quickly made his way to the kitchen, Yeosang’s deep timber growing more audible.

“I’m just saying,” he huffed, leaning on the bar and facing Wooyoung, “that we’ve been living together for- how many years?- and I can count how many times you’ve cooked breakfast for me on both hands.”

“That’s because you always wake up late and don’t have time to eat,” Wooyoung scoffed, pouring soy sauce into the skillet. “Or you say my cooking takes too long and you can order food faster. Or it’s not what you’re in the mood for. Or-“

“Good morning, San-ah!” Yeosang interrupted, cheerily greeting the human with a warm smile. “Would you like some coffee?”

Wooyoung glanced over his shoulder, smiling. “There’s a fresh pot if you want some. The food should be done soon, too.”

“It smells good,” San complimented, his smile growing as he watched Wooyoung beam at the praise. Yeosang’s gaze flicked between them before he stood, walking over to the counter.

“Sit, San. I’ll get it.”

San thanked him, taking a seat at one of the high-top chairs seated at the island. He watched Yeosang glide over to the counter where the coffee pot was, wings folded.

“I noticed the couch wasn’t set up for sleeping,” he commented casually, taking a mug from one of the cabinets. “But I also don’t sense a silencing spell around Woo’s room. Cream or sugar?”

San flushed, taken aback by the nonchalant way the older had called them out. “U-um… both, please.”

Yeosang hummed, pouring the coffee into the mug. “You _do_ seem the type to like both.”

“Yeosang, shut the fuck up,” Wooyoung snapped, though it was half-hearted. San could see him trying to hold back a grin, and there was a hint of a giggle in his voice.

Yeosang chuckled, stirring the coffee and walking it over to San, his grin mischievous. “We’re just talking about coffee, geez. I had my chance to privately interrogate him about his sexual choices yesterday. Why would I want to do it in front of you?”

Wooyoung shot a glare over his shoulder, causing Yeosang to snicker. When the younger didn’t say anything, Yeosang leaned on the island, head turned to his friend.

“As your best friend, I’m just wondering what his intentions are with you. And whether or not I’m going to be scarred by the dirty things you two get up to.”

“Aish, you’re one to talk,” Wooyoung huffed, glancing back before returning to the skillet. “It’s not like I haven’t walked in on girls going down on you in public bathrooms.”

That caused San to choke and sputter on his coffee, barely managing to spit it back out into the mug as he coughed violently. Yeosang pat his back as he pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes on Wooyoung.

“That was _one ti_ -“

“It was _three_!”

As San recovered, he found himself grinning at the two’s bickering. It was so casual and relaxed, and though he had seen some of it the night prior, he enjoyed watching their interactions. He wasn’t the type to dish it back as often as Woo or Yeosang and certainly not for as long as they seemed to. It was a side of Wooyoung he hadn’t quite seen fully, mostly due to the way they’d no doubt clash, but he was happy to see it nonetheless.

When Wooyoung had finished the rice, the three of them moved to the table, Yeosang scarfing down his food quickly as he apparently had to get to class soon. He sprinted from the table after taking his last bite, mouth full of food as he disappeared down the hall. By the time San had finished and was gathering his things, Yeosang was out the door, bidding his friend goodbye. When the door slammed behind him, a silence followed.

San was quietly finishing his routine in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and making sure his hair was parted correctly. He packed his laptop in a messenger bag Wooyoung had found in Yeosang’s room and grabbed a tie, making his way to the living room as he carefully tied it beneath his collar. Wooyoung was lying with his head on the arm of the couch, eyes slightly hooded as he scrolled through his phone. When San entered, he looked up, blinking.

“You have to wear a tie?” he asked, incredulously.

“Yeah, it kinda sucks,” San sighed, realizing it was crooked and undoing his work. “It’s a new policy and I’m not really used to it yet.”

Wooyoung said nothing in response, and it wasn’t until San glanced over from his tie that he saw the younger’s brows furrowed in thought, staring at the article of clothing. San arched a brow, threading it through the hole and straightening it as best as he could. It wasn’t perfect, but it would have to do. With another sigh, San straightened the bag on his shoulder and smiled at Wooyoung.

“I’m heading out now.”

Woo blinked a few times, snapping out of whatever thought he was having and standing. He followed San to the door in a way that reminded the older of a puppy.

“What time are you gonna be home?”

San turned to look at Wooyoung, who was gazing at him with curious expression. But, San could also see a hint of sadness- or rather, disappointment? He frowned slightly as he acknowledged the look, yet before he could apologize or reassure Woo he was speaking up.

“I-I mean,” he stammered, shifting his gaze to the kitchen then back at San. His tail was swishing sporadically behind him. “That way I can get a start on dinner and you won’t have to eat so late!”

Right.

San thought about calling Wooyoung out on the obvious lie, but instead smiled. “You don’t have to make dinner, you know.”

“It won’t be anything fancy. Probably just ramen.”

“Ah. Well, I get off around five, so I’ll probably be home close to six.”

Wooyoung deflated for a split second before seeming to collect himself, smiling back and nodding. “Okay.”

San moved to turn the doorknob, opening the door slightly. It felt… awkward, Wooyoung hadn’t moved from his spot and was simply staring at San, his brow suddenly furrowed. Was he wanting to say or ask something else? San blinked, locking eyes with the younger and waiting for him to speak up. A long silence stretched between them and San could feel himself fidgeting under the intense look Wooyoung was giving him.

“Is there… something else?” San asked, confused. Wooyoung blinked slowly, then smiled.

“Ah, no.” Wooyoung’s eyes scanned up and down San’s body before settling back on his face. “You just look nice.”

San felt his eyebrows shoot up and heat rush to his face. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but before he could say anything Woo turned on his heel and walked back to the couch. 

“Have a good day at work, Sannie.”

San stared at Wooyoung in slight shock before nodding his head. “Y-you too, Wooyoung.”

The other hummed in response, plopping onto the couch and holding his phone. San watched him for a moment before pursing his lips and leaving. He shut the door behind him, wondering if Wooyoung even locked it during the day. There likely wasn’t any reason to; he was home anyway and could probably handle himself in the case of someone trying to hurt or steal.

San carefully made his way down the squeaky wooden steps, pulling out his phone to find the nearest bus stop that would lead him to his work. Normally, his commute wasn’t so bad, but being in the suburbs meant taking a different route, and it ended up being almost twice as long. He strolled down the street, admiring the quiet little neighborhood as he briskly walked. He pondered if perhaps other Fae lived around here- Wooyoung mentioned the court paying for the house, so surely there were others who lived the same way?

In fact, how many Fae lived in Seoul? Were there people he knew or worked with who were Fae? He hadn’t known Yunho and Mingi were Seelies, and he had known them for years now. Of course, it made sense that Fae were so well-hidden and integrated in human society. They had to be if they wanted to survive outside of the mountain. Wooyoung and Yeosang also made it seem as though there were Fae not a part of the courts. Did they leave freely and hidden among humans, doing as they pleased?

It made San’s brain spin to consider all of these options and questions, and he figured he could always ask Wooyoung about it later. Being thrown into the world of Fae as San had was certainly unprecedented and as many answers as San was given, even more questions popped into his feeble human mind. It was dizzying, and as he held onto the hand rail on the bus he decided to move away from the topic and browse social media instead.

As he walked into his office building, San felt strangely relaxed. This was at least something he knew inside and out, and aside from the fact that _maybe_ Fae might work here, San felt at ease. His coworkers were amicable and friendly, and he figured he could bury his endless questions in the mindless work.

As San made his way to his desk, he smiled and waved to various coworkers, stopping to briefly chat to a few. He sighed when I finally sat down, and as he removed his laptop a pair of folded arms leaned on his cubicle.

”You’re back!” A dark-haired man grinned down at San.

“Hey, Youngjo-hyung.” San smiled up at him. “It’s nice to be back.”

“Everything okay with your grandparents?” the other asked, looking genuinely concerned. “They didn’t give us any details, but if you’re back this soon I assume all’s well?”

“Ah, yeah,” San chuckled. “Just a minor scare- nothing to worry about.”

“I’m glad.” Youngjo beamed, eyes soft as he stared down at San. He held his stare before pursing his lips, his brow furrowing. “By the way… did you cut your hair or something?”

“H-huh?” San blinked, taken aback. “Um… no?”

“Weird.” Youngjo’s eyes narrowed as he stuck his lips out further, leaning in. “Something about you seems different, but I can’t tell what.”

“Maybe it was the country air?”

“Hm…”

Youngjo’s gaze intensified, and San felt himself get slightly nervous beneath it. He rarely saw the older man so serious, and with everything happening recently, it made San wonder if-

“You got laid!” Youngjo exclaimed, a bit too loudly. San flushed, shoving at the hyung’s arms as a few others turned to look at them. 

“ _Hyung_!”

“It’s about time,” Youngjo laughed, pulling from the cubicle wall. “You’ve been so uptight the last few months! You actually look relaxed and happy now.”

San blinked, feeling his blush fade. Did San actually seem happier? Had his depression from the breakup been so obvious even to his coworkers? And furthermore, was his current chaotic situation so much more _preferable_?

San wouldn’t deny that being around Wooyoung and Yeosang made him feel less lonely. They were both extremely kind and welcoming to San, allowing him into their space and lives easily. Though he had only spent half a day and night at their home, it had simply felt natural. Which might have been deeply unsettling, considering both of them were Fae that fed off of sex energy and had demonic-like attributes. And yet, despite the wings, horns, and spade tails, they both were so _human_.

Yeosang had dreams and aspirations of being an artist, whether digitally or through painting, and was able to attend school for it. He was a giant nerd for drones and robotics and even occasionally went skateboarding. He was quiet but clever, able to quickly counter with a sharp tongue and confidence. But, he was also extremely kind and patient, constantly ensuring San’s- and even Wooyoung’s- comfort without being asked in a way that made San feel like a close friend.

Then there was Wooyoung, who San had allowed to seamlessly enter his life. San was certain he could spend the rest of the morning praising Wooyoung and admiring the younger man without pause. He simply made San happy, and feel wanted in more ways than one. Though, Woo still seemed to walk on eggshells around San, clearly feeling guilt for supposedly dragging San into this “mess,” and the older wanted to ease those feelings. He wanted Wooyoung to be as comfortable around him as he was with Yeosang- a slight envy San felt ashamed of.

San felt a sudden pang of sadness as he thought of Wooyoung, like a pit in his stomach. He did his best to ignore it, starting up the desktop computer while setting his laptop to the side. As he waited for it to boot, he could feel the ache growing and seeping into every muscle. San began to feel embarrassed for being this attached, until he shifted his shoulders and recalled the bite mark.

Was this a part of the Bond, then? Seonghwa had mentioned they would feel anxious when apart, but they had also spent a good day and a half together- surely that was enough to appease the magic?

On a whim, San pulled out his phone, staring at the chatting app on the main screen. Wooyoung had given him his username, stating that they could call or text through that. With a deep sigh, San decided to let the younger know he had made it to work, if only to make himself feel better. The receipt stated that Wooyoung had seen it after only a few seconds and was already typing a reply. Seeing the “okay! ^-^” made San’s stomach unknot, a small smile pulling at his lips.

Determined to get through the day quickly and without any more pining, San logged into the mainframe, focusing on the tasks that had piled up during his absence. The quicker he got through them and dove into his work, the quicker the day would go. 

And the quicker he could go home.

********

Wooyoung was used to being alone. Back when he had been a part of Seoyun’s faction, the Jinn had been possessive of him, rarely letting him get close to any other Unseelie. He tried to make friends and had even developed small crushes, but his Sire hadn’t allowed it once he found out. He would simply pull Wooyoung aside into his hold, murmuring how the Incubus was too good for any of the others and how he didn’t want to lose him. How all Wooyoung needed was Seoyun; no one cared about Woo like _he_ did and _he_ would never hurt him. And Wooyoung, so desperate for affection and companionship, had simply gone along with it.

Yet despite the chaste and innocent pecks on his hair or cheeks, the intimate caresses, the coddling and hugs and everything else, Wooyoung had never felt affection. It had been possessive- a _claim_. Seoyun refused to allow Woo to become close to anyone, but also denied him true adoration. It was greedy and selfish; Wooyoung was nothing but a thing for Seoyun to admire and own.

When he had run away and joined the Seelies, he had been hesitant to open up. Wooyoung had been told right away how the Elders were _so kind_ to allow him to stay, but he knew it was simply more possession- this time for his powers. He had gone from one self-interested bastard to an entire council of them. So he had locked away his heart, refusing to get close to anyone and just exist, if only to see his family once again.

But as time passed, he couldn’t help but get close to Yeosang, then Seonghwa, then Hongjoong and Jongho, even Arin and Yooa. They were friendly and warm towards Wooyoung, patient with his silence and glares. He wasn’t used to it and had a hard time that others would simply be kind to him without wanting anything in return. He was wary for so long and despite the time that had passed, he still sometimes felt that caution.

Then he met San, who had treated Wooyoung with respect despite obviously looking to get laid. Who had found the younger passed out and taken him home safely. Who had denied all of his sexual advances in favor of getting Woo home. Who had fought against demons and punched a Seelie and even stood up to Hongjoong.

It baffled Wooyoung. It made him wonder what San was looking to gain.

But as he spent time with San and gotten to know him, he realized that was simply San’s nature. He wasn’t seeking to gain anything from Wooyoung or take advantage of him. He cared about the younger’s safety and happiness just because. There had been a moment, when San was pushing for the Bond, when Woo had worried that it was all fake and just a long-run game to sleep exclusively with Wooyoung. But, even now, he didn’t truly believe that.

When San shut the door behind him, Wooyoung glanced up from his phone, staring at it glumly. He had hoped that San would work from home during his stay, keeping Wooyoung company throughout the day. But he also understood that was selfish of him and that it was important San had his presence at his job.

It didn’t make Wooyoung feel any less lonely, though.

He had gone through his morning routine as usual; taking a long shower to relax his body, basking in the scalding water. He was careful when washing his wings; they needed the natural oil excreted to keep them healthy and soap stripped them of that. After his shower, he’d get a start on Yeosang’s laundry and tidy up the kitchen. He liked to keep it clean, and the deep scrubbing took up a good portion of the morning usually.

While he cleaned, Wooyoung noticed a text from San, informing the younger he had made it in. Woo smiled, sending a reply and cheerily going along his day. The text had made him bubbly, a spring in his step as he swept the living room floor, humming beneath his breath.

He took a break from cleaning and laundry close to noon, deciding to watch some TV. He had started a new drama recently, and though it wasn’t all that interesting, it killed time. During his second episode, he watched the wife character adjust her husband’s tie and he was suddenly reminded.

Woo had wanted to watch a video on how to properly tie a tie. Seeing San struggle had been humorous, sure, but Wooyoung decided he’d try to help- it seemed easier for someone else to do it. He’d grabbed a tie from the closet and practiced on himself until he could do it perfectly. He beamed at the sudden skill, excited to show San what he had learned.

While undoing the tie, Wooyoung let his hands drop to his side, biting the inside of his cheek. Was this normal? Wooyoung didn’t even do this much for Yeosang. Sure, he did his friend’s laundry and cooked for him, but they rarely checked in with each other. And Wooyoung _definitely_ wouldn’t bother learning to tie a tie for Yeosang.

Then there had been the incident at the door. Fuck, Wooyoung was so embarrassed. He groaned, recalling how part of him had wanted to ask San to stay home with him. He almost _begged_ for it, even. And San had looked _really good_ in a collared shirt- Woo couldn’t help but stare. But the _worst_ thing- what _really_ confused Wooyoung- was how he had been so tempted to kiss the older goodbye.

He groaned, tossing the tie onto his bed as he moved back to the living room to plop on the couch. “Christ, Wooyoung,” he muttered. “You’re acting like some little housewife for a guy you barely know.”

He turned the drama back on to try and distract himself, but despite his attempts at focusing his mind kept wandering. Part of him wondered if he just felt bad for bringing San into his mess of a life. Surely, that was why Wooyoung wanted to- _needed_ to do all of these small tasks for San. He felt guilty and figured this was the best way to repay him.

… Right?

As Wooyoung thought about the older man, he felt a slight panic rise in his chest, not dissimilar to what he had felt the previous morning. When he had woken up to San gone, he had assumed the worst. That San had gone home and left him for good, too overwhelmed by everything Fae-related. Then, when Woo had convinced himself that San wouldn’t do that, he worried the older had gotten lost. Or worse, he had run into the Seelies from before.

Just thinking about those past worries made Wooyoung’s stomach churn, a tight knot forming. He stood suddenly, pacing the living room as he tried to assuage his own fears and anxiety. Wooyoung knew this was just the Bond, but even as he affirmed that in his mind, the restlessness grew.

In a moment of panicked weakness, Wooyoung rushed to his room. He glanced around frantically before spotting the hoodie San had worn the last two days. He bit his lip, staring at its spot on the floor before groaning and walking to it. He lifted it up, holding it close to his chest as he shut his eyes, inhaling the scent.

 _San_.

“God, you’re such a freak,” Wooyoung mumbled to himself, plopping down onto the bed. But even as he said that, he felt some of his panic subside, though only slightly. Wooyoung let out the start of a whimper, clutching the article closer to his body. He hated this. Hated being alone, being worried for the other, feeling so clingy.

He sat there for a long while, simply taking in the familiar smell of the human. It helped slightly, but his stomach was still a wreck. Like Wooyoung had swallowed a coil of rope or hundreds of nails.

After long consideration, Woo pulled out his phone, eyeing the time. Surely San could afford a break, right? Or maybe he was at lunch already. He slowly opened the app, assuring himself it was okay to call the older. Wooyoung still felt horrible guilty, though, even as he clicked on the “call” button beside San’s name. He held the phone to his ear, listening to the small jingle as the app rang. His heart was pounding in anticipation and embarrassment, his other hand still tightly curled around the hoodie.

On the fourth ring, his heart sank, realizing he was probably being inconvenient. Obviously, San was busy at work, like any normal human adult. He didn’t have time for Wooyoung’s loneliness- he probably didn’t even feel any side effects from the Bond. Hell, maybe this was just Wooyoung being a little clingy weirdo, and the Bond didn’t have anything to do with it. He was just a lonely, desperate little-

“Wooyoung?”

Wooyoung snapped from his spiral, heart leaping at the sound of the older’s voice. “S-San?”

“Yeah?” San sounded confused. “Were you expecting someone else? Did you mean to call-“

“No!” Wooyoung blurted. “I-I, um…”

He trailed off, his voice fading away as he realized how ridiculous he was being right now. He hadn’t felt this nervous since receiving a call back about his audition.

“Are you okay?” San asked, his voice sounding soft and concerned.

“I’m sorry,” Wooyoung muttered, sighing. “I was…”

_Thinking about how nice you looked and wanting to fix your tie and kiss you-_

“-doing some laundry,” Wooyoung recovered, “and when I saw your stuff I kinda got… anxious?”

“Oh, because of the Bond?”

“Yeah.”

San was quiet for a moment. “Are you feeling any better now? Do you need me to come home?”

Come _home_.

“N-no, it’s okay!” Wooyoung laughed. “I feel a lot better after hearing your voice. I’m sorry for interrupting your work.”

“You don’t need to be sorry.” Woo could hear San’s smile. “I kinda felt weird earlier, too. That’s why I texted you.”

Wooyoung grinned wide, pleased to know that he wasn’t alone in these feelings. “Couldn’t last that long without me, huh?” he teased.

“At least I didn’t get emotional after looking at clothes,” San scoffed back. 

Wooyoung giggled, feeling the anxiety in his stomach lessening. It wasn’t completely gone, but he was certain he could make it through the next few hours at least.

“I guess I’ll let you get back to work,” he said softly, a bit sad. “I’m sorry again. I’ll try to managed better tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry about it, Woo. Really. I don’t mind.”

Wooyoung felt warmth bloom in his chest, causing him to pull the hoodie closer to him. “Okay. I’ll, uh, see you later?”

“See you.”

Wooyoung hung up, staring at his phone before groaning and falling against his bed. “You’re such a fucking sap,” he snapped at himself. “He’s not even your boyfrie...”

He paused, eyes wide as he stared up at the ceiling. Is this what it was like to date someone? Being sad when you weren’t near them and wanting to do things to please them? Following them to the door and kissing them goodbye? Cooking them breakfast and dinner and wanting to hear about their day?

“Jesus Christ,” he moaned, covering his face with his hands. “You’re such a fucking loser.”

But despite his shame, Wooyoung couldn’t help but smile beneath his hands.

Just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that Yeosang's eyes are lilac because his dad's were red and his mom's were blue? Or so he tells everyone :P
> 
> Also, [here's](https://lovely-umbrella.tumblr.com/post/640726990227488768/lost-boy-house-reference) what their house looks like!


End file.
